Long Weekend
by Bandbabe
Summary: Adam travels to New York to visit Fiona during a holiday weekend. – Fiona/Adam pairing; Senior Year fic!; Lemons!; Post-"How To Save A Life" and "Bare" *Complete*
1. Going the distance

"Long Weekend"

Summary: Adam travels to New York to visit Fiona during a holiday weekend. – Fiona/Adam pairing; Future fic!; Lemons!; Senior Year fic; Post-"How To Save A Life".

Author's Note: So, I've been writing this fic for a long time (started it before Thanksgiving!). I'm still not done, but I have huge head start so I'm going to post the first chapter. I promised I'd post a happy Fadam fic today, so I figured now is a good time to post it :D

This story takes place during a long holiday weekend (hence the title). It's about them "riding the wave" of being in a long term relationship – the happy times and the trying times – while keeping in mind their ultimate goal of building a life together.

It's set in the Fall semester of Adam's Senior year at Degrassi! It takes places after these stories: "How To Save A Life" (March), "Wanted" (March), "The Wedding" (April), "On A Mission" (June), and "Bare" (Summer between Junior and Senior year).

For the full timeline, view my author's profile.

Categories: Romance/Family/Humor/Friendship

Rating: T (M for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

He slammed his locker shut and clicked the combination lock into place.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Adam smiled hearing the hint of concern in her voice. Clare was always so thorough. Still he glanced at the carry-on luggage by his feet and checked his pockets before answering.

"Yeah, I've got everything I need," he told her. He grabbed the handle of his small suitcase and motioned for her to follow him as he began walking down the hall.

Clare chewed her lip. "I still think you're crazy."

Adam laughed, not at all surprised that she was bringing this up again.

"I don't understand why you won't just fly there round trip," she argued.

He ran his hand through his slightly long-ish brown hair. "As I said the first five times you asked, the fares are pretty high since it's a holiday. I can't afford it and I don't want Fiona to pay both ways. Taking the bus down is a compromise," he explained. He bought his ticket in advance, so it was 49 dollars one way. "I would have bought a round trip ticket, but she wore me down."

Clare scoffed. "Adam, it's a ten hour trip to New York on a good day," she began.

He smirked at her. "I've experienced it first hand," he reminded her. This was not his first bus ride to New York City.

"This is different," she countered. "Thanksgiving is a much bigger holiday in the States. The bus is going to be packed. Plus with all the traffic you could be on there 15 hours or more!"

"Then it's a good thing I packed a lot of comics," he teased.

She frowned at him.

"I get your point, but some things I need to handle on my own. I don't mind being uncomfortable for awhile because once I get there I'll have three nights with Fiona," he told her. "I just want to get there. Nothing else matters."

Clare saw the smile on her friend's face and decided to let it go. These past few months had been hard for him. The distance was a difficult adjustment for Adam and Fiona. They were used to seeing each other every day. This past summer they had practically lived together. Fiona spent many nights staying over at the Torres residence. They migrated between there and her condo. Now she was in New York attending Columbia University. It was her first year there, having taken time off after graduating from high school.

Fiona visited Toronto as often as she could, usually on a weekend, but as her coursework picked up she couldn't visit as much as she wanted to. Adam was excited to finally have the opportunity to visit her.

"Fine," Clare relented. They passed by the main entrance. "Alright, I'm going to start the car. You've got five minutes, Torres."

"Yes ma'am!" he smiled and saluted her.

They both laughed.

"See you in a bit!" she said in a sing-song voice as she headed out the doors.

Adam grinned and continued down the hallway. He was grateful to Clare. She was a good friend and certainly one of his favorite people. When he told her about his plans for the long weekend she jumped up and down with excitement. She offered to drive him to the bus terminal, which he readily accepted. Nothing against his mom, who he got along with amazingly well these days, but leaving directly from school allowed him to book an earlier bus.

He walked into the classroom which was already full of chatter. When they saw him everyone greeted him all at once.

"Adam!" members of the club cheered.

"You've got your bags packed, all ready to go!" Alicia teased him. She pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, leaving us already Torres? You've got another semester to go!" Christopher joked. He gave Adam a hug as well.

"Have a great time, Adam," Sanjay said. The sophomore smiled broadly as he pulled away.

"You know, I'm not sure that I have time to hug everyone," Adam said in jest.

"Now my feelings are hurt," Ricki smirked.

"Aww, you can file your complaints with the president," he retorted, looking at Alicia.

"Right, who is up to her eyeballs in work because someone wouldn't run again," she fired back with grin.

They all laughed. Even though he wasn't head of the GLBT club this year, they still looked to him as a leader. Alicia was the new president and she was glad to have him as a support. Together with the council they moved the club forward with new programs this year.

"I know you want to spend as much time as you can with Fiona, but why are you leaving early again?" Christopher asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Adam smiled. He had told Fiona he was leaving on an overnight bus, when he actually had booked one for the early afternoon. "I'm going to surprise her. Her brother is going to meet me when my bus gets in and grab my bags. Then I'm going to meet up with her mom for some last minute food shopping."

"You guys are so domestic!" Ricki decried, shaking her head. However, her black and pink spiked hair didn't move in the slightest.

"There's a dish I want to make for Thanksgiving dinner. To give it more flavor," he told them.

"Ah, the cultural exchange continues," Yusuf commented. Sometimes it surprised the junior how easily Adam was accepted by his girlfriend's wealthy WASP family.

"Har har," Adam retorted.

"No, I think it's great," Yusuf said. "It's like you guys are already married."

"Someday," Adam said wistfully.

Yusuf smiled at his friend and gave him a hug. "You know I get sentimental!"

"Okay everyone! Adam has a bus to catch," Alicia reminded them.

Adam grinned at her. "That's right! Have a good weekend and see you Monday!"

He laughed as he headed out the door. It was Wednesday and technically he had two more classes but he and Clare were leaving now. He had gotten permission from his teachers to miss classes tomorrow. Everyone had Friday off because Degrassi had scheduled an administrative day. As soon as he realized it would match up with American Thanksgiving weekend he worked out plans so he could spend it with the Coynes in New York City.

Clare was out front and he effortless slid into passenger seat. He was ready. "Let's go!"

They got to the Toronto Bus Terminal in no time. From outside they could tell it was packed with travelers visiting friends and family in the States.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" Clare asked.

Adam shook his head. "It's fine. Believe me, you've been a big help," he told her. "I really appreciate it."

Clare looked at him. "Have a good time, Adam. You guys are really amazing and deserve it." Her eyes were tearing up a little. So much had happened in the past year, but now things were going really well. She was so happy for all of them. It felt like the world was new.

Adam understood what she was feeling. At the start of the year he tried to take his own life. Now his future was so bright, and he had so much to look forward to. His family was very close. He and his mother got along better than they ever had. His relationship with his future wife, Fiona was simply amazing. And her family accepted him like he was part of theirs already.

"Thank you Clare." He pulled her into a hug. "Have a good time over the long weekend."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Some of the OCs mentioned were also in the story "Radiate"

Just a heads up, Fadam interaction is coming in chapter 3. Will post chapter 2 & 3 tomorrow.

**Reviews = Cool to the school!**


	2. Back to you

"Long Weekend" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Actually decided to combine chapter 2 & 3, so there will be Fadam in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

His bus was already loading by the time he reached the gate. It wasn't a long wait and he took a seat on the upper level, towards the back. The ride down was everything he expected. Crying babies. Traffic. Rude customs agents. Once again an agent had given him a hard time about being transgendered since Adam looked different from his passport photo. He had additional documents to prove who he was, but it was annoying because everyone waiting on line had heard. On the bright side he had an empty seat next to him for the next couple of stops, until new folks got on. Before he knew it, it was 6am and he had arrived at the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Times Square.

When Adam got off the bus he was disoriented and a little hungry. He frowned, realizing perhaps he was little too ambitious. Food shopping while in this state was going to suck. He grabbed his luggage and made a detour to the men's room. Looking into the mirror he noted that he looked as tired as he felt. After using the bathroom he fished out his phone and called Declan.

He waited. After two rings Fiona's twin brother picked up. "Yeah, we're outside. The corner of 42nd and 9th avenue," Declan said in rapid succession.

Adam blinked. He was moving way too fast for him! "Good morning to you too," he quipped.

He heard Declan laugh. "You've got a sense of humor in the morning. Fascinating," he commented amused. "See you in a minute."

Adam closed his phone. He didn't have trouble locating the correct exit thanks to his two month stay in New York the summer before last. He spotted Declan right away, leaning against an upscale black town car.

"Bro in-law!" Declan greeted him. "To be, that is," he added.

"Hey man," Adam said.

The older boy smiled, "That's all you packed? Sweet. Let's hit the road."

The driver took his carry-on luggage and placed in the trunk. Adam then followed Declan to the car.

"This is Marta Van Buren," Declan introduced the attractive blonde sitting next to him. "My girlfriend," he finished. He then turned to her, "Marta, this is Adam Torres, my sister's boyfriend."

Adam and Marta shook hands. She studied him as they pulled away. He got the sense she was trying to figure him out. Adam and Declan shared a look.

"Yes, I was born a girl," Adam said, preemptively answering her question. It was obvious to him that Declan had told her.

Marta looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Adam waved her off. "No offense taken." He was annoyed at how obvious she was, but he let it go. She was going to be at dinner and he'd rather not begin with any drama.

Declan sent him an apologetic look. "Well, that was wonderfully awkward. Let's move on shall we."

"Let's," Adam agreed. It was only half past 6 and he already could use a drink.

"Here's the plan. As expected, Fi came over last night. I'll take your bag back to the Penthouse and pass it off as one of Marta's. You need to freshen up, so I'm going to drop you off at one of our midtown condos. Mom will meet you there in one hour. The two of you can pick up food and then join the rest of us Downtown," Declan told him. He was quite proud that it all came together and Fiona didn't expect a thing.

"Sounds great," Adam said. Several weeks ago he and Mrs. Coyne had a discussion about food. Fiona's mom was quite the foodie. They got to talking about _Pernil_, which is a Puerto Rican roasted pork dish. Once Adam confirmed he could join them for Thanksgiving they decided to include it in the dinner. He had sent her the recipe for their cooks to use, but he wanted to make sure they had the right cut of meat so they hatched a plan to pick it out together.

After he took a shower, Adam felt like a human being again. He changed into new clothes and put the old ones in his knapsack. He went downstairs early but to his surprise Mrs. Coyne was already there.

"Hi Mrs. Coyne!" he said. She greeted him with a hug.

"Call me Lara," she reminded him.

Adam smiled. It still felt weird to call her by her first name.

"How was the ride here?" Mrs. Coyne asked as they entered her car.

Adam shrugged. "As good as can be expected, given that it's a holiday and all." He was amazed at how strong the tradition of Thanksgiving was below the 49th parallel.

Mrs. Coyne nodded. "Well, I'm glad you have a flight back."

"Me too. I know Fiona wouldn't have it any other way," Adam stated. Flying back meant he could stay as long as possible.

At that the older woman chuckled. She knew her daughter and he got her right.

In no time they were at Whole Foods. They went straight to the butcher. Adam offered his opinion as they searched for the perfect cut of pork shoulder to roast. Despite the long lines, they were out of there in under forty-five minutes.

"She's not expecting you for another four hours," Mrs. Coyne told him as they entered the penthouse.

Adam smiled. How they were able to pull off this operation, he didn't know. He was excited to surprise her and couldn't wait to see her face.

He walked down the long hallway and paused when he finally reached Fiona's suite. He listened for a moment. He didn't hear any movement. He gently opened the door and went inside. There were some clothes thrown about the sitting area, as usual. The maids weren't on duty yet. Her bed was her mix of messy-neat. The covers were slightly ruffled, but were pulled back all the way.

Adam smiled. He could hear the shower running in the adjacent bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

They had spent so much time here, the summer before last. The Coynes invited him to stay for the whole summer. He worked for his Uncle, Pedro "Pepe" Calderón, in the Lower East Side for spending money. Adam had the time of his life and he enjoyed seeing Fiona every day. He worked five days a week, so the mornings were a special time for them. She would wake up early and they would eat breakfast together. Often they fooled around. Both had developed a great love for morning sex, particularly because they had to sleep in separate rooms.

That summer he got to understand her in a way he didn't before. He saw the world that she came from and the dynamics of her family. They were so different. There were times when her wealth freaked him out a little. They had argued about it before, but now he accepted it as part of her reality. When they married it would be part of his too. He knew they would have both have to bend, and in many ways they already had. The Torres residence was no Waldorf Astoria, but he knew Fiona felt at home there. Adam was grateful for that, because he'd go anywhere she would in a heartbeat.

The water in the bathroom stopped. Moments later he saw her emerge from the room. Her hair was wet and she wore no make up. Fiona was ethereal. She didn't notice him at first and traveled across the room by rote. He watched her silently, with a smirk on his face. By the time she looked up she was halfway to the bed.

"Adam?" she said shocked.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he grinned. They rushed toward each other and hugged. It felt so good to finally have her in his arms. After a long moment they pulled away slightly and began to kiss.

"I can't believe you're here!" Fiona exclaimed after they finally came up for air.

He stared lovingly into her eyes as he lightly ran his hand across her bare shoulder. "I've been up most of the night, but it's worth it."

She pulled him into another kiss. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed… You too," he said in between kisses. He then pulled her closer. She deepened their kiss. Their tongues met in a gentle caress.

"Whoa," Adam said, pulling away after a few minutes. "We can't do this now."

"No?" Fiona said teasingly as she traced his jaw line with her fingers.

"I'd love to but your mom and brother are out front, probably wondering where we disappeared to," he told her.

Fiona frowned puzzled. "Declan is actually awake? It's not even 9 o'clock."

Adam chuckled. "He picked me up from the bus terminal."

Fiona smiled. "That was sweet of him," she acknowledged.

Adam kissed her on the cheek. "I'll head out front, so you can get dressed."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, you're not digging the towel?" she joked.

"I think I'm digging it too much," he retorted. He needed to cool off. During their last open-mouth kiss he had been seconds away from ripping it off.

"Good to know," she quipped.

-oOo-

When Fiona joined them, Adam and her Mom were in the kitchen talking to the cooks. The turkey was already in the oven and other dishes were in various states of preparation. Adam was talking to Hector and Olivia about what spices to use on the Pernil.

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Coyne said and gave her a quick hug.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked curiously.

Her mother turned towards the cooks. "We're getting our Thanksgiving feast ready. In addition to our usual dishes, there's one that Adam is going to include."

Fiona turned to her. "Really?"

Mrs. Coyne nodded. "It was a surprise."

Fiona gave her a look, wondering how they all managed to pull it off. She watched as Adam conversed with the cooks in both English and Spanish. While she understood Castellan Spanish quite well, he spoke certain words in a North American dialect which he knew she wouldn't be able familiar with.

About an hour later Adam came up behind her.

"I can't believe you're watching this."

Fiona turned around startled. She had been caught watching TVM. After her disastrous internship there, she developed a strong dislike for the channel. Especially after they aired the Twincest story about her and Declan. To her, it was junk TV. At her condo in Toronto she often watched documentaries and foreign films. However, once she returned to New York her viewing habits aligned with her roommates.

"I was just flipping through the guide," she fibbed. "Or, was going to…"

Adam smirked and took a seat next to her on the couch. "Nice try, but really its fine. I doubt there is much on right now." It was a holiday weekend.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand. "So what are you preparing for dinner?"

He grinned at her. "It's a Puerto Rican dish. You had it before and you loved it."

Fiona searched her memories. "It's a meat dish, right?"

Adam looked at her, giving nothing away. "It's a surprise."

She frowned at him. "You suck," she pouted.

Adam laughed. "I do, but not as good as you," he teased.

"Eww," Declan said as he walked by.

Adam instantly stiffened and Fiona laughed. He darted his eyes around to see if anyone else was in hearing range.

"I'm sorry," he said to Fiona embarrassed. Declan had already walked off.

"Did you forget your home training?" she joked. He was not amused. "Don't worry, it was only Declan. No one else heard."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked nervously.

She looked at him. "I accept your compliment and raise you one kiss." She gently kissed his cheek, causing him to smile.

.

tbc

* * *

**Reviews = Awesome :D**


	3. Breaking Bread

"Long Weekend" – part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

When Thanksgiving dinner was ready everyone had changed into dress clothes. Fiona wore a stunning cobalt blue dress with a purple hem line. Adam wore black slacks, a maroon dress shirt, with a black tie and jacket. Declan opted for a formal tuxedo with a deep purple vest and tie. Marta wore a long one-sleeved light green dress. And Mrs. Coyne wore a toffee colored evening dress.

In addition to the five of them, there were four extra plates set at the table.

"Are we expecting more guests?" Fiona asked as they pulled out their chairs.

Her mother smiled. "Indeed we are."

As if on cue, they heard voices from the Foyer. Fiona was overjoyed when she saw who arrived.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

Her father winked at her. "I pulled some strings and here I am!" Nolan Coyne gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Lara, this looks amazing!" he told her as he admired the feast on the table. He glanced at his companions.

"If I may, I'd like to introduce our guests for the night," Mr. Coyne announced.

Fiona smiled at Adam. He squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"Declan, Fiona. I'm sure you guys remember my business partner Dave Turturro," her father said. Dave waved. He was a short, portly man with dark brown hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Khoeun were quite kind to me during my last stay in Laos. I'm honored to have them here with us. Mr. Khoeun recently accepted a teaching position at Princeton University."

The couple waved. Mr. Coyne turned to the guests and continued, "You already know my wife, Lara. Let me introduce our son, Declan. Our daughter, Fiona. Her boyfriend, Adam Torres. And Declan's guest—"

"Marta Van Buren," Declan finished for him.

His father smiled graciously. "Right. Shall we begin dinner?"

It was more of a statement as everyone went to sit down.

Dinner was quite a production. While the turkey stayed on the table, multiple courses were served. There were few lulls in conversation, which Adam fully appreciated. He was finishing up his leek soup when he was asked a question.

"So, Adam, where is your family from?"

He looked startled. It was such a broad question that he wasn't sure where to start. "My mom grew up here, but I was raised in Canada."

The portly man smiled. "You're Canadian?"

"Yes, sir," Adam responded as he reached for his glass.

The older man rubbed his chin. "I didn't _think_ there were many Latinos in Canada."

Adam's smile grew tight. "Well, we're everywhere," he said with faux cheeriness.

Fiona held back a frown. She never liked her father's business partner, Mr. Turturro. There was times when he talked too off the cuff.

Mr. and Mrs. Coyne shared a look. Lara decided to steer the conversation to something more polite, however Marta injected.

"_You're_ Latino?" she asked Adam on a delay. She had a confused expression as she looked into his blue eyes.

Declan coughed. Marta had been nervous about this dinner. It was the first time she was meeting his parents. He should have monitored her drinks more closely. He noticed she had finished another glass of wine. He looked at his sister to see her glaring at them.

"My last name is Torres. I thought that was a dead giveaway," Adam said in a light tone. Perhaps humor would improve the mood. To his relief everyone laughed at his comment.

"Adam prepared a Puerto Rican dish that will be served with the next course," Mrs. Coyne told them. Everyone nodded appreciatively.

"I'm looking forward to that. I love Spanish food," Mr. Tuturro told Adam. He then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Khoeun. "Have you ever had Puerto Rican food? If not, you're in for a treat."

Adam smiled, happy that the conversation was moving along. He caught Fiona's eye and she gave him a knowing look.

Sometime later Mr. Turturro asked Adam another question.

"So, you're from Canada and the Coynes are based in New York. How did you two meet?"

Adam and Fiona smiled at each other.

"Three years ago Dad was stationed in Toronto. My sister and I enrolled in a public high school there," Declan told him. "At the end of the year we came back to New York, but Fiona decided to return for the following school year. Degrassi was a good fit for her."

Fiona smiled appreciatively at her brother. "And that's where I met Adam."

"That's nice," the portly man commented. "Are you attending college in New York or Canada?"

"Actually, I'm in my senior year at Degrassi. But I plan to attend university here in New York next fall," Adam told him.

"I thought you looked pretty young," Marta stated. This time Declan had to work much harder to hide his annoyance. She needed a filter.

Thankfully everyone ignored her comment.

"So, you guys have quite a lot of distance for now. Well, I hope it's not for too long," Mr. Turturro told them.

Fiona and Adam nodded.

"Fiona, didn't you take a gap year in Toronto last year?" he followed up.

Her father answered. "We did try to nudge her back to New York, however, she completed a top notch fashion internship in Toronto. She got to interact with designers and do more hands on work than any of the other offers in New York."

Lara smiled at her husband.

"I was impressed. She could have spent the year lounging on beaches, but instead she worked and acquired experience in her field," Mr. Coyne smiled at his daughter. "It was an added bonus that she got to do this in the same city as our future son-in-law."

Adam looked at him smiled. Mr. Coyne smiled back and tipped his glass.

.

tbc


	4. The Luckiest

"Long Weekend" – part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

By the time dinner was over Adam and Fiona felt slightly drained. The food was delicious and Adam's _Pernil_ was a hit. Her parents were warm, the Khoeuns were personable, and her brother provided comic relief. However, Mr. Turturro's personal inquiries and Marta's comments had been annoying.

Adam felt that in different ways they were both trying to figure them out. It made him a little uneasy. Thankfully, the Coynes had steering polite conversation down to an art.

Fiona led Adam down the hall. When they got to her room, they closed the door and laughed.

"Well, that was interesting," Adam noted.

"Yeah, Declan brought home a winner this time," she remarked. No girl ever measured up to Holly J. She knew that and Declan knew that.

Adam made a face.

"I'm glad my dad could make it," Fiona said changing the subject.

Adam smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy for you guys."

"He really likes you, you know?" she told him.

He nodded. "I think both of your parents are great," he said honestly. They never ceased to amaze him with their kindness towards him and their acceptance of his relationship with Fiona.

Fiona looked at him. She was truly content. Despite a couple of annoyances, she had to admit that Thanksgiving had gone better than she could have hoped. She took Adam's hand and led him towards the bed. They sat down on the edge and stared at each other.

"How did I get so lucky?" Adam suddenly asked.

Fiona snorted. "Don't go all gooey on me," she chided him.

He cupped her cheek. "I know. But I really do feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him. "Same here," she told him. She leaned forward again kissing his chin, then his neck. After a moment he pulled away.

"Now?" he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you, and I really missed you, but… no," he asserted. "You mom and dad are in the den. I wouldn't enjoy it anyway."

Fiona laughed. "You're right."

"Let's go to your place," he suggested. "We could say we're going for a walk."

She glanced at the clock. "Deal." They stood up and quickly exited the room. In the hallway they ran into Declan and Marta, who also looked like they were on their way out.

"Hi guys!" Marta greeted them. She certainly had too much wine at dinner. Declan didn't look happy.

"Are you guys heading out?" he asked.

Adam and Fiona shared a look. "We're going for a walk."

He nodded. "I get that. We need some air too."

"Where are you guys going? Can we come?" Marta asked excitedly.

Adam glanced at Fiona. Her eyes were narrowed. "We're heading out _alone_. You're not invited," Fiona told her.

Declan raised his eyebrows. "Okay then, that's settled," he said attempting to dissipate the tension.

In her inebriated state, it took Marta a moment to understand. "Alone? Can you guys even _do_ anything?"

Adam and Declan stared at her for a long moment, with their mouths hanging open in shock at her bluntness. Fiona merely became angrier during the awkward silence.

"Yes we can and we're going to now!" she snapped at her. She grabbed Adam's hand and the two of them hurried down the hallway to get their coats.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked quietly once they were outside.

"That girl is a fucking idiot!" she spat out, annoyed by the whole exchange. Why did people feel they had the right to ask about their sex life once they found out Adam was transgendered? It was like morbid curiosity overran good manners.

He took her hand. "I can't argue with you there." He watched her as she continue to stew. "For the record, I intend to _do_ a lot with you tonight."

His comment made her smile. "Is that so?" she teased.

Adam turned to fully face her, with a grin. "Absolutely," he responded and pulled her close. They stopped walking as they both leaned in for a kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Will update again tonight. We'll get to see Fiona's digs in the city!


	5. Home Now

"Long Weekend" – part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: As promised, here's the second update tonight! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona lived in a luxury building on 63rd street and Broadway. It was right by Lincoln Center. She shared an apartment with two other girls from wealthy families. They also attended Columbia and thought having roommates would give them the traditional college student experience. Adam had managed to keep a straight face when Fiona told him this, even though her apartment was as far from dorm life than he could imagine.

His eyes took in his surroundings as she locked the front door. The foyer was huge. There was a staircase, indicating two levels. The kitchen had granite stove top appliances. There was art hanging on the walls that must have cost thousands of dollars. He spotted accent tables with sculptures that were clearly there just for decoration.

Fiona came up to him with a bright smile. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's amazing," Adam told her.

She shrugged. "I know it needs more work. We have another designer coming in next week. But for now we have the basics."

Adam nodded. She grabbed his hand.

"Come! I can't wait to show you my room," she said excitedly.

Fiona had moved here in late August, when classes at Columbia started. In the past three months she had made multiple trips to Toronto to see him. This was the first time he had been able to visit her since school started.

Fiona continued to talk about the apartment and her roommates as they cut through the living room.

"I decided I'm fine with the room on the main level. It may not have the balcony, but the sunlight in the morning is incredibly beautiful," she told him.

"Sounds wonderful," Adam told her. He loved seeing her so happy.

When they passed the couch they realized they weren't alone.

"Ouch!"

A shirtless guy fell from the couch, onto the carpet.

"Sorry!" they heard a woman say.

His companion abruptly sat up and came into view.

"Charlotte?" Fiona said surprised.

"Fiona?" the other girl questioned. Her boyfriend stood there nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked. She expected her roommate to be in Westchester with her folks.

Charlotte laughed. "I guess I'm here for the same reason you are."

Fiona laughed while Adam looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" he asked his girlfriend.

Fiona turned to him. "Adam, this is my roommate Charlotte and her boyfriend Frank."

Charlotte waved, somewhat embarrassed to be seen on the couch with the buttons of her shirt undone. She smoothed her wavy light brown hair.

Frank gave him a curt nod. He was tall, beefy guy who looked like he played football. He had bright blonde hair and his face was slightly ruddy.

"Charlotte, Frank, this is my boyfriend, Adam," Fiona completed the introductions.

A sliver of recognition seemed to hit both of them.

"You're Adam?" Frank said surprised as he studied the other boy. Fiona and her boyfriend were about the same height, though the dude may have been a hair taller. He had a lean build, medium length brown hair, and looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. Frank wasn't sure what to expect, but he was certainly in awe of the guy who landed Fiona and had her travelling to Canada every few weeks.

Adam furrowed his brows. "Yeah."

Frank moved forward and shook Adam's hand. "It's great to finally meet you," he said sincerely with a smile.

Fiona and Charlotte laughed at the exchange.

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is, we've all heard lots about you," Charlotte told him. "We're all fans," she added.

"Thanks?" Adam said, giving her a quizzical look. He then turned to Fiona.

She shrugged. "I can't help talking about the things I love."

Adam relaxed. He turned back to her friends. "It's good to meet you guys as well."

"Thanks. Somehow I didn't picture being undressed during introductions," Charlotte quipped. They all laughed.

Fiona glanced at Adam. "Ok, we're going to get out of your hair. If you're around Saturday we'll catch up," she told them. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him out the room.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Ooh, what's that? New OCs? Absolutely!

**Let me know what you think so far :D  
**


	6. Ever After

"Long Weekend" – part 6

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

.

"That was awkward," Adam commented once they were out of earshot.

"A little bit," Fiona joked. She was happy when they finally reached her room. "Come in!"

Adam smiled as he entered her room. The palette had lots of cream and off-white with hints purple and yellow. It was elegant and playful all at once. Around the room he saw lots of pictures of Declan, her parents, and Holly J but a great number were pictures of them.

"This place looks great!" he told her and followed her to the bed. She had already kicked off her shoes.

"You like it?" she smiled.

"I do," he said honestly and sat beside her.

"I'm so glad you're finally here in New York," she said looking into his eyes.

"Me too."

"One more semester and you'll be here full time," she said wistfully.

He gave her a knowing look. "Believe me, I am counting down the days." Adam had applied to six schools in New York. He had his heart set on NYU but Fordham University and Hunter College were also high on his list.

Fiona ran her hand along his collar. "I miss seeing you every day."

"I know. It's been hard for me too. I think we're doing a good job of making it work," he told her. "And when I'm finally here, I'll get a place close by. Promise," he grinned. Her neighborhood was certainly out of his price range, but with roommates perhaps he wouldn't end up too far away.

She sighed. "Are you sure you want to do that for four years?" They were in love and planned to get married. It made sense for them to share an apartment. She didn't understand his hesitation.

Adam frowned. They had this conversation before and they still weren't on the same page about it. "I can't wait to wake up and see you every morning," he started. "But we should be married first."

"If we're going to get married anyway, what's the issue with living together?" she pressed.

"We _are_ going to get married. But, we shouldn't rush it. Things have to be right," he argued.

Fiona leaned away from him. It was like he was speaking an alien language. She wanted to be with him, and she thought he felt the same way. What was the hold up? And what did he mean by 'rushing things'?

Sensing her confusion and hurt, Adam continued. "There are things we need to take care of and should finish first."

She turned to him. "Like what?"

Adam blinked. "Well, we need to finish our degrees."

Fiona scoffed. "Is that really such a big deal? We shouldn't live together because we're students?"

"Yes!" he blurted out. Fiona looked at him curiously. "I don't want to play house. I want it to be forever. I think when we get married we should truly be starting our lives together."

Adam didn't want to spend their honeymoon worrying about finals. He wanted them to be starting their careers and putting the finishing touches on their house.

Fiona wasn't sure what to say. To her the little details didn't matter, but she saw that Adam had a point.

"And…" He took a deep breath. "You deserve so much Fiona. I want everything sorted out with me because you deserve a real husband."

He was referring to his transition and getting his legal documents in order. Over winter break he was slated for surgery to get his internal female organs removed – uterus, ovaries, fallopian tubes, etc. He wasn't sure yet if he'd get any surgery beyond that. He had already started the process of changing his legal status to male. He didn't want to be in a state of limbo when he and Fiona finally married.

Fiona looked at him, her eyes full of understanding. She moved close to him and cupped his chin. "You're all I ever wanted. I meant it when I said that I love you in every state," she told him. She reached up and gently pressed her lips to his cheek. "Surgery or not, nothing can change that."

Adam gave her a small smile. "You're not disappointed?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. "About what?"

"Not living together right away?" He certainly was, but he felt in the long run it was for the best.

Fiona shrugged. "It's not my favorite thing, but I want us to be forever too."

Adam pulled her into a hug. She melted into his embrace.

After a long moment she spoke. "So, you mentioned mornings. What else are you looking forward to when we finally live together?"

Adam grinned and leaned back on the bed. "Receiving mail," he told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Torres."

She smiled broadly. "Coyne Torres," she corrected him.

He shrugged playfully. "And you?"

"Sharing a glass of wine after a long day at the office," she laughed. He gave her a look. She added, "Then heading off to a play."

"Good one!" he commented. "Recording the message on the answering machine."

Fiona smirked. "Who has answering machines anymore?"

"Well, we should get a landline. In case of emergencies," he lectured.

"Okay, I got one – throwing a housewarming party," she said excitedly. Adam didn't quite share her enthusiasm. "Oh come on! It will be amazing."

He cracked a grin. "Initiating our king size bed."

Fiona nodded. "Very much looking forward to that one."

They laughed.

Suddenly Fiona heard her cell phone ring.

Adam furrowed his brows. "We haven't been here for that long, have we?"

She shook her head as she opened her phone. It was a text.

_**Can you give me Holly J's number? I think we should talk. – Declan**_

Fiona rolled her eyes. "That's not happening," she grumbled.

"What it is?" Adam asked curiously.

"Declan wants to talk to Holly J," Fiona told him. When her mother asked her about Holly J at dinner she knew it had gotten under her brother's skin. Declan contacting her was a bad idea because her best friend had moved on. She was in town with her roommate for Thanksgiving dinner, but she was dating a guy back at Yale.

Adam snorted. "What about Marta?"

"I'm sure he'd like to forget her, like the rest of us would," Fiona quipped as she texted her brother 'no'. She then silenced her phone. "We've got about another forty minutes before we need to head back. Let's put that time to good use?"

Adam readily agreed and moved towards her. He ran his hand through her hair before kissing her.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I'm really excited to share this chapter. It's one of my favorites. As I previously mentioned, I began writing this story back in November so it's weird to finally be posting it. But a good weird!

Thank you for the reviews. I definitely enjoy reading each one! Keep 'em coming, lol. Muchas gracias for alerts and favorites as well.

I'm really happy it's Wednesday! Beside free lunch at work and a new episode of Top Chef, it means we're only 2 days away from the weekend. Awesome! I'm looking forward to sleeping in and getting more writing done. ;-)

-Cheers!


	7. Afterglow

"Long Weekend" – part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Increasing rating because of references to grown folks' business, lol!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona loved _this_.

She was lying in bed next to her boyfriend naked and satisfied. If she smoked she supposed this would be an opportune moment. Instead her mind wandered during the post-orgasmic chill. She glanced over at the guy beside her. He was the love of her life. The man she wanted to grow old with. She felt so connected to him right now. Currently, they were quite literally intertwined. One of her legs was draped over his. His left arm rested over her stomach, holding her close towards him. And she leaned back onto him, using him as a human cushion.

She listened to the sound of his breathing. Adam made her so happy. There were no words to adequately express how she felt towards him. Being intimate was a fun activity, but it also allowed her to express her love for him in a tangible way, and vice versa. He drove her crazy and knew her body well. Things were so good between them, sometimes she wondered when the other shoe would drop.

Fiona sighed. She hated thinking this way, but she had been blindsided by unexpected events before. There was their parents' initial disapproval when they first started dating, which resulted in them breaking up for a short time. Then, after a wonderful summer of love, there had been the incident with Bianca in the fall. After that there were the brutal attacks by Owen, which ripped her heart out. Finally, the worst day of her life was when Adam attempted suicide.

She and Adam had been through a lot and managed to come out on the other side. Their relationship was stronger than ever and they decided to get married down the road. Right now their main problem was distance. Living in different cities, in different countries was _tough_. Fiona knew that circumstances could change in the blink an eye. She didn't want to worry, but she did.

Suddenly Adam awoke. It was as if he had a six sense for when she was in distress. She heard him yawn and pull her closer.

"Hey," Adam called out softly, in a sleepy voice. "You ok?"

Fiona smiled. "I'm great."

Adam studied her for a moment. "Liar."

Fiona made a face and turned to him. "You didn't even see my face," she protested.

"I didn't need to," he said smugly. After a moment he asked in a serious tone, "What's on your mind?"

She shifted uncomfortably. She really didn't want to bring down the mood. She plastered on a grin, "I was just thinking about how much time you spent downtown tonight. You were amazing."

Adam smirked. He had been very oral tonight. He usually stopped after a climax or two, but he just kept going and going. He missed hearing her scream his name.

"The pleasure was all mine," he told her. However, he knew she was deflecting. "Now, what were you _really_ thinking about?"

Fiona blinked. There was a downside to being so close to someone. Honestly was expected and sought out, even when you didn't want to be honest with yourself.

"I love you," she started. "I just don't want anything to happen. No bad surprises."

Adam tensed. He wanted to dismiss her concerns but in the pit of his stomach he had the same fears. He felt powerless that this was something beyond his control. "I love you, too. That's never going change whether I live here or Timbuktu," he told her. "As much as I wish we could, the future isn't something we can control. We have to hold on to what we know. Living together sooner or getting married sooner isn't a band-aid."

"I know that!" Fiona said defensively. "I'm just… scared."

Adam looked at her for a long moment. He wished he could assure her that everything would be fine, but he knew his words would be hollow. Instead he sat up and reached for her hand. "Come."

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"We may not have control over the future, but we can control what we do right now. Come with me," he said as he pulled her towards him. She followed him to the adjacent bathroom. She watched as he turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature.

She swept her eyes over his body, taking in the lightly defined muscles of his arms. The scars on his chest from top surgery. His sculpted abs. The light brown treasure trail of body hair that went down to his groin. The overall v-shape of his torso. The developing muscles of his thighs and calves. He had a lean build that was clearly one of an athlete. The time he had put in on the basketball court and in the weight room showed.

Adam stepped into the shower and beckoned her to join him. He moved under the stream of water and wet his hair. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his torso from behind. He could get used to this. Honestly, it was motivation for graduating from college early.

He took one of her hands and placed it over his heart. He wanted her to know how she made him feel, and that he was hers. Forever.

-oOo-

Adam smiled as he watched his girlfriend towel off. They had taken turns washing each other. He enjoyed their closeness in the shower. They had kissed, but didn't take it further than that. He felt content and safe.

Suddenly, she looked up and smiled at him. He felt a swell of emotion. He had to remind himself to focus as he put his shirt back on and closed the buttons.

Fifteen minutes later they emerged from Fiona's room hand in hand. When they walked through the living room they spotted Charlotte and Frank sitting on the couch. The couple was fully dressed this time and seemingly engrossed in the program on the fifty-five inch flat screen TV. However, they lit up once they spotted Fiona and Adam.

"Hey guys!" they said together.

Adam and Fiona shared a look. "Hey," she said.

The other couple had suspicious grins on their faces.

"Are you guys leaving already? Let's have one drink," Charlotte suggested.

"Actually, we're running late," Fiona told her.

Charlotte waved her off. "It would only be a minute. Come with me to the kitchen!" she practically ordered. Fiona shrugged and followed her.

Adam stood there awkwardly.

Frank looked at him. "Do you want to sit?"

Adam shook his head. "No, I'd rather stand."

Frank quickly darted his eyes around the room. He stood up and walked over to Adam. "Alright, dude. _Spill_."

Adam furrows his brows. "Come again?"

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she looked at her roommate. The other girl was practically bursting at the seams. She busied herself with ice as Charlotte mixed the drinks.

"I admit, he seems like nice guy but I wasn't sure why you were with Adam," Charlotte told her.

Fiona frowned. "I don't see how that's any of your business," she said coolly.

Charlotte looked a little scared. "You're right, it isn't! But what I'm saying is that I get it now…"

-oOo-

"We totally heard you!" Frank laughed.

Adam stiffened, unsure what to say.

"We finished up and came back downstairs with a case of the munchies. I don't know what you were doing, but it sounded like you know how to handle your business!" he continued.

Adam smiled awkwardly.

-oOo-

"I just want to know, like how many did you have?" Charlotte asked curiously.

Fiona wasn't sure whether to be offended or go with the flow. These were highly personal questions. She took a sip of her newly made Cosmopolitan. '_Screw it_,' she thought.

"Four," she answered casually. The first three orgasms were small in comparison to the intensity of her last climax. They still counted but the final one had her seeing stars.

Charlotte's eyes went wide. "FOUR?" she yelled in shock. She turned to look at Fiona's boyfriend who was talking to her boyfriend. He looked somewhat boyish and innocent, but clearly looks can be deceiving.

-oOo-

"Seriously, I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty," Frank gushed.

It was clear to Adam he had been drinking this evening. He couldn't imagine someone saying that while sober.

Fiona cleared her throat as she approached them. He looked at her appreciatively. "We have to get going. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" she told them.

Adam nodded at the couple and waved goodbye. They hurried to the foyer and grabbed their coats. Once in the elevator Fiona spoke first.

"That was icky," she said. Adam laughed.

"I think we can safely say we know how it feels to be worshipped," Adam quipped.

Fiona gave him a look. "I think they were in awe of you."

He smiled at her. "Only because I couldn't get enough of you." He wanted to kiss her again, but the doors opened revealing the lobby.

Fiona shrugged and grabbed his hand. Once outside they went to the corner to wave down a cab. "We're so late!" Fiona exclaimed. They planned to be gone for around an hour. At most an hour and a half. Instead they had been gone for over two. She regretted their short impromptu nap.

"Will your parents be mad?" Adam asked. They had been wonderful to him this evening. He didn't want to get on their bad side.

Fiona shook her head. "No, but no one will buy that we went on a two hour walk in thirty degree weather." Despite herself she laughed. Adam wrapped an arm around her as he chuckled. They were bad at keeping up pretenses.

.

tbc

* * *

**Reviews = Awesome :D**


	8. Buenas Noches

"Long Weekend" – part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! FYI, _buenas noches_ means "good night".

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

The taxi ride back Downtown was pretty quick. Adam and Fiona went to a nearby Starbucks and bought some lattes for her parents, brother, and Marta.

"Deep breaths," she teased as the elevator opened on their floor. They entered the foyer cautiously. It was half past eleven o'clock. Placing the coffee on one of the accent tables, they took off their coats and shoes.

"Fiona, Adam, there you are!"

The couple looked up startled.

"Hi Mom," Fiona said brightly.

"It won't be long until we all retire to bed. We're in the den. Join us when you're ready," Mrs. Coyne told them before walking away.

Fiona turned Adam. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What did I tell you?" she grinned. Inwardly she was thankful that her mom skipped the awkward questions. However, that didn't mean her dad or Declan would be so considerate.

When they entered the den, the first thing Adam noticed was the heat. The penthouse was huge and could be drafty sometimes, but it not in this room. There was a live fire burning that made it cozy. The second thing he noticed was that Mr. Coyne and his son were engaged in a game of Chess. He couldn't tell who was winning.

"Hi Dad and Declan!" Fiona said happily. Her father looked up and grinned. Declan smirked.

"Welcome back Fifi," Mr. Coyne said jovially. "You're just in time to see me capture your brother's last pawn. Are those for us?" he asked looking at the tray of coffee Adam held.

"Indeed. We got one for everyone and they're still hot," Fiona said as she and Adam handed off the lattes.

"So, was it an eventful walk?" Declan teased.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "Do you want your latte or not?"

He chuckled. "Okay!" he relented.

Mrs. Coyne laughed at their exchange. She looked at Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the drinks. It was thoughtful." She smiled warmly as he relaxed.

"It was no trouble at all," he told her. He looked down at the tray. They had one more drink. "Where's Marta?"

Mrs. Coyne audibly groaned. "Declan." Her son's shoulders slumped a little.

Fiona eyed her twin curiously. He gave her a small shrug, "Um, she's at a hotel. She's going to head back home tomorrow."

Adam and Fiona shared a look.

"Thank goodness! Declan, she was awful!" Fiona blurted out. Mrs. Coyne nodded her head in agreement while Mr. Coyne was diplomatically neutral.

Declan looked at Adam. "And you? Any commentary to add?"

Adam paused. He really didn't like the girl. Throughout the day she had made rude and inappropriate comments toward him. "Well… she's no Holly J," he teased.

Fiona and her parents laughed. Despite himself Declan chuckled as well.

"Touché, Torres."

-oOo-

Adam sighed as he rested his forehead against Fiona's. He held her in an embrace with his arms around her waist.

"So close, yet so far away," he sighed. He was biding her goodnight. His guestroom was several doors down.

Fiona leaned forward and kissed him. She lingered, taking her time before pulling away. "Or you could stay."

He groaned. He did want to stay. But while he was here, he was going to adhere to her parents' wishes. Before this trip, they told Fiona and Declan that their guests were to stay in their own rooms.

"I wish I could," he admitted. He caressed her cheek. "But I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. They each took a couple of steps back.

"Come in," Fiona permitted.

The door opened slowly. Declan walked in briskly. "Hey guys," he said rather cheery.

"Declan, what are you doing here?" Fiona asked a little annoyed.

"It's good to see you too!" he teased. "I'm here to pass on a message."

Adam snorted. "A message? What are you, part of the Corleone family?"

Fiona laughed.

Declan smirked. "No, but you'll probably owe me a favor down the road."

Adam glanced at Fiona. He could tell she was as curious as he was.

"Go on," Fiona pressed.

"It's fine if Adam stays here for the night," Declan told her.

"What?" Fiona asked confused. How did this topic even come up?

"Well, the rooming rules were doled out in the sake of fairness. Mom and Dad don't have a problem with Adam because you guys are practically engaged, but they thought it would be unfair to treat my guest differently. Now that's she gone, they don't care," Declan explained.

"And this randomly came up in conversation?" Fiona asked, still not following how they came to this conclusion.

Her brother grinned. "I asked because I knew you wouldn't. Anyway, _you're welcome_ and good night!"

"Thanks Declan," Adam said surprised.

Declan stepped out of the room and paused at the door. "No problem, bro-in-law to be!"

Fiona and Adam shared a look after he left.

"Guess I'm staying," Adam told her. He smiled at her for moment before deciding to pick her up and march them over towards the bed.

Fiona giggled in his arms. Adam had a lean, tone frame and he was stronger than he looked. They were the same height and he could carry her with ease. They both laughed as he lowered her on the covers. He leaned over her and laughed.

"Thank you for flying Air Adam. Please remain in a reclining position until otherwise informed," he joked. He stared into her eyes for a moment before lowering his head to kiss her. After a moment he pulled away and lay beside her.

Fiona smiled content. Today had been such an amazing day! Adam arrived early and surprised her. Thanksgiving dinner had been enjoyable for the most part. The food was amazing as always, but she found Adam's _Pernil_ especially tasty. She was touched that he found a way to share part of himself with all of them. This holiday was about family and togetherness. She was overjoyed that he fit right in.

She glanced over at her boyfriend. His eyes were closed and he took steady breaths. Adam's day had been quite long. He traveled well over ten hours by bus to get here. She gently nudged his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he turned on his side to face her.

Fiona gave him a knowing look. "Let's go to bed."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"I can tell you're tired. Let's get some rest or else we'll really feel it in the morning," she told him.

Adam paused. "Okay."

He was pretty exhausted. He breathed a sigh of relief that they already had their night clothes on. They moved to the top of the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight_ mi amor_," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: This concludes Thanksgiving day (Thursday! Indeed, I'm 8 chapters in and most of it has been one day!). The next part will take place on Friday, the day after American Thanksgiving.

**FYI, I'm going on a short hiatus from publishing fics.** Gonna recharge the batteries for a bit and enjoy the rest of the holiday weekend internet free.

Since I'll be away for awhile, I added some previews for what's coming up below. Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

**Previews of upcoming chapters **(listed in no particular order) –

-oOo-

_Declan snorted. Fiona turned towards him with a frown and he tried to play it off as a cough. He looked at Adam. "You know, the scenes weren't shown in order, right?" he offered._

-oOo-

_He reached up to caress her cheek. "You like to climb on top of me," Adam teased._

_Fiona softly laughed. "You like it when I'm on top."_

_He smiled broadly as he nodded. "That, I do."_

-oOo-

"_How bad do you think it will get?" Adam questioned. He still wasn't quite sure what he was getting into._

-oOo-

"_Hey Fiona!" a bunch of them greeted her. Adam recognized Charlotte and her boyfriend Frank from the other night. They exchanged smiles._

_Fiona was about to introduce him but someone beat her to it._

_

* * *

_

-Cheers!

buenas noches


	9. A Good Morning

"Long Weekend" – part 9

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Lemons in this chapter…

Just a reminder, Adam has been on hormone replacement therapy for almost a year and half.

Rating: Definitely **M**!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she reached for her alarm in the dark. She was a light sleeper and had set her cell phone to ring at 6:25AM. It beeped a few more times in her hand before she managed to turn it off. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired, but she remembered why she wanted to wake up this early. It was the perfect time for morning sex. Her parents were either still asleep or just getting up. The housekeepers hadn't arrived yet for their morning shift. And it was still dark outside, through she could see some redness in the horizon.

She casually rolled towards her companion. Adam was a deeper sleeper than she was, but she had her ways of blissfully waking him up. He looked so peaceful that for a moment she had second thoughts about disturbing him. He was amazing yesterday, in every way. She truly loved him and in all this time apart there was something that she missed doing.

Fiona sat up and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She gently began to unbutton his night shirt. Once undone, she ran her hands down smooth skin of his torso. He had some light body hair, but the volume wasn't noticeable until she reached his treasure trail. Adam shifted in response to her touch. Her movements were soothing and lightly coaxed him back to consciousness. She leaned in and softly kissed his stomach. Again he moved, but this time his eyes opened.

"Fi?" he said in sleepy tone.

"Yes?" she said teasingly and continued to kiss his stomach.

He smiled. Her lips felt good. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," she giggled.

"I'm up now," he softly laughed. In more ways than one.

She looked up at him. "Good." She then hooked her fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants.

He looked at her with wonder. "Okay," he agreed and lifted his hips. Together they discarded his pants and boxers. He pulled her towards him. "Now you."

He reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off. She wore nothing underneath. He smiled as he leaned forward and began kissing her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Fiona moaned. He tugged at the waistband of her night shorts and helped her out of them. She tossed them to the side and then pulled away from him.

He threw her a challenging look. She laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want to do something."

"Oh?" he smirked.

She pushed him down and he willingly followed. "Lie back and enjoy," she instructed him. He watched as she traveled down his body with a trail of kisses. When she reached his waist she looked up. "I've been looking forward to this for awhile," she told him.

His eyes burned for her. "I missed you." The separation had been harder than he realized it would be. Not having her near to touch and hold was difficult. He was counting down the days until they could be together full time. June seemed so far away.

Fiona readied herself, determined not to focus how much she had missed him too. They were together now so she wasn't going to dwell on the later.

She brought her eyes to his arousal. What Adam had resembled a small penis. He had been on testosterone shots since the summer before last and it had caused quite a bit of growth down below. He was erect and she couldn't wait to get him off. She took him into her mouth and gently sucked.

Adam sighed in pleasure. He had no words for how lovely it felt to have her lips wrapped around him. He began to slightly rock his hips in tune with her movements. She lightly moved her tongue over the tip of his arousal, which caused him to cry out.

Fiona smiled to herself. She loved making him feel good and could do this all day. When she felt his hands in her hair she sped up her movements. He always did that when he was getting close. She noticed that he felt even harder in her mouth. In response she repeatedly ran her tongue over his sensitive tip.

It wasn't long before Adam's whole body tensed. He felt almost lightheaded because he climaxed so hard. He breathed heavily as he tried to recover from the intense experience. He found himself laughing.

Fiona looked at him amused as she rested her head on his hip.

He met her eyes. "That was amazing," he smiled.

"And funny?" she teased.

"It's just incredible how much I feel with my two and half inches," he chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter how much you have, it matters what you do with what you've got," she said in a mock scolding tone.

Fiona giggled as Adam pulled up her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't have a complex about my size. I'm _grateful_ for my size." He was thrilled with the amount of clitoral growth he had since beginning the injections. "It's just that when I pictured having sex, I couldn't imagine being the guy I am today. Nor could I foresee it feeling the way it does with you." He looked into her eyes. "I feel so lucky."

"So do I Adam." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "For a long time I thought I might be asexual," she told him. "But it turns out sex wasn't all that desirable when you're pressured into it."

Adam smoothed her hair as he listened.

"Those were the wrong guys. When I found the right one I discovered another side to myself," she continued. "Love, passion, sexual desire – I had no idea how any of that would feel until you."

Adam's heart swelled. He loved this woman. He'd marry her right now if he could. In times like these waiting for the future was so damn hard. There was one thing that he knew for sure – as long as he lived he'd never get over hearing her say that he was the one for her.

"I love you," he said softly.

Fiona smiled at him. Her eyes echoed the emotion that he sent her. "I love you too."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone in the US and Canada had a good holiday weekend (President's Day & Family Day)! I certainly did. It snowed again! But I had fun out there yesterday.

So, I'm nearly done with next chapter of "The Wedding". I will post it likely tomorrow, and the next chapter of this on Thursday.

**Reviews = Awesome! :D**


	10. Greet the Day

"Long Weekend" – part 10

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, lol! In this chapter there's Fadam fluff and Coyne family bonding!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona had a content smile on her face as she tiptoed out of the room and headed to breakfast. Adam was still in bed. She decided to let him sleep in. His long trip combined with their activities earlier this morning had been very tiring. Today was likely to be another long day so she wanted him to rest up.

When she got to the kitchen she was happy to see her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast. Like her, they were wearing pajamas with a robe. She was especially thrilled to see that there was a full assortment of food available on the counter.

"Morning Mom and Dad!" she said brightly.

"Morning Fifi," Lara smiled warmly.

She kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her dad a hug.

"Where's Declan?" she asked as she grabbed an empty plate.

"Right here," Declan answered as he walked into the room. He was carrying his iPhone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Clearly he had been up for awhile. "Where's Adam?"

"Sleeping. Yesterday was a pretty long day for him," Fiona responded. They all nodded. "I don't understand why he wouldn't just fly round trip."

"A man's got to make his own way," her father reminded her. He knew she hated that saying, but it didn't make it any less true.

Nolan Coyne liked that Adam wasn't okay with Fiona paying for everything. It told him much about the young man's character. Often women from wealthy backgrounds were targets of social climbers and men interested in their money. It was part of the reason why most families pressed for their daughters to marry men from similar backgrounds. In many ways Adam was an atypical choice, but Nolan fully approved of him dating his daughter. Adam wasn't looking for an easy ride. Not even from his own family.

The summer Adam stayed with them he worked five days a week for his uncle to earn money for daily expenses. He took the job seriously. He was a focused worker, never arrived there late, and would put in overtime when the occasion called for it. Nolan knew from experience that few sixteen years olds displayed such discipline. He was confident that Adam would protect and provide for his daughter whether they had money to fall back on or not.

Fiona sighed as she placed a couple of toasted baguettes on her plate. Declan smirked at her. He knew she was annoyed but he agreed with their father. It was hard for her to see it now, but Adam's independence was a good thing. He hoped in time she'd fare better in picking her battles.

Several minutes later Fiona asked, "Dad, are you going to come with us to the rink?"

It was a Coyne family tradition to go ice skating after Thanksgiving. Whenever they were in New York City, they went to the Wollman Skating Rink in Central Park. Mr. Coyne was often busy with work so he didn't accompany them every year, but Fiona loved it whenever he could.

Nolan smiled at his daughter. "No can do this year. I'm going to be tied up in meetings all afternoon."

"Oh," she said disappointed.

Declan shook his head briefly. "The rest of us will have a great time," he assured his sister. He took a seat next to her. "I'm looking forward to seeing how Torres fares on the ice." Declan chuckled to himself before taking a sip of orange juice.

Fiona smirked. He was going to be surprised. He seemed to forget the national sport of Canada was hockey. "We'll see."

-oOo-

When Adam finally woke, the sight that greeted his eyes made him smile. On her side of the bed Fiona was sitting Indian style on the covers. She was fully dressed, though understandably wore socks without shoes, and had a computer balanced in her lap. She wore a pair of black framed reading glasses which made her look adorable and alluring all at once.

"Hey," he said in a sleepy voice. Her eyes snapped to his and she smiled broadly.

"You're awake," she stated. She closed her laptop and placed it on the bed. She then crawled over to him. "Good morning."

He softly laughed, enjoying having her so close. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Thanks," he told her.

"For what?" she questioned with a smile.

He shrugged. "For everything," he responded. He lightly ran his other hand down the length of her arm. "Especially for the world's best wake up this morning," he grinned.

She leaned closer. "You liked that?" she teased.

He nodded and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Can't wait to return the favor." His eyes were hooded with desire.

She smirked at him. "Well, you're going to have to wait a bit longer. We're going to the rink in an hour and you need a shower," she told him. "Perhaps you should make it a cold one?"

He gave her a look and she giggled.

-oOo-

Declan had a smug look as they picked up their skates. He motioned for Adam to follow him to the guy's locker area.

"So, do you have much skating experience?" he asked as he pulled off his left shoe.

Adam grinned. "A little bit." He placed his sneakers off to the side.

"Fiona and I have been skating since we were four," Declan casually mentioned as he laced up one of his skates.

"Impressive," Adam responded in a cheery tone.

Five minutes later the two boys were ready to head to the ice. When they got to the rink they found that somehow Fiona and Mrs. Coyne had beaten them to it. Both were already on the ice. Declan and Adam shared a look before coming to the edge.

"Try to keep up," Declan teased. He launched himself onto the ice and took off on one long glide. In no time he had gone a quarter of the way around the rink.

Adam shook his head. He didn't have such lofty goals. He merely wanted to skate over to where his girlfriend was. Fiona and her mom were leisurely skating on the opposite site of the rink. He carefully stepped onto the ice and began to build speed within a few strides. He clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his torso forward.

"You guys warmed up?" Adam asked as he came up behind Fiona and Mrs. Coyne.

"Hey Adam," Fiona smiled.

"You look at home on the ice," Mrs. Coyne complimented him.

"Thank you," Adam responded. When he was nine he became a goalie in the children's skating league back home. He went on to play for two years.

Adam skated over to his girlfriend and took her hand. "Care to skate a lap?"

"Sure," Fiona agreed. Before they could take off Declan showed up. He looked angry.

"It's barely 11:00AM and already the vultures are out," he sneered.

Adam furrowed his brows and looked at Fiona. She was looking off into the distance so he followed her line of sight. "What is it?" he asked.

Declan looked at him. "The Vanderbilts, Hearsts, and Remingtons are here too, so the paps out circling."

Adam looked around. He noticed the rink wasn't as full as he thought it would be. It dawned on him that it was closed rink. Skaters were here by invitation only.

"Can't security do anything about it?" Fiona asked annoyed.

Declan shrugged. "I'll go check."

His mother shook her head. "I'm sure someone is already looking into it."

He nodded. He supposed she was right. "In the meantime we're zoo animals on display," Declan quipped.

Mrs. Coyne gave him a look. "We don't have to let it spoil our fun," she reminded him.

Declan and Fiona shared a look. Their parents were overly fond of that line. Fiona understood Declan's anger. It was awful how tabloids would publish wild rumors and twist the truth to sell more papers. Both of them had been burned by it, just like many other their peers. She didn't blame him for having a kneejerk reaction to photographers showing up when they just wanted to enjoy the rink.

"I'm going to skate another lap," Declan declared.

Adam was confused as he watched the older boy go. Fiona caught onto his look and tugged his arm.

"Let's go," she said softly. When they covered a bit of distance she spoke again. "Papers and Paparazzi aren't our friends," she bluntly stated.

Adam grinned at her. "I could sense that." He skated closer to her so that he could grab her hand. Their fingers slowly intertwined.

After a moment Fiona pulled away and skated ahead. "Catch me… if you can," she challenged. She let out a short laugh as she increased her speed.

Adam grinned at her. "We'll see about that, princess!"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I don't think Fiona and Declan's dad has been shown on the show before, so I took some liberties :D

FYI, this week I'm switching between updating this story and "The Wedding". Next update will likely be Saturday. If you've spotted the anvils, there may be some drama ahead…

**Reviews = Really Cool!**

.

A/N #2: I stand corrected about Mr. Coyne. Thanks maggie1624 and FadamRoxs! Going to rewatch the boiling point premiere :D

Anonymous, to answer your question, anvils are subtle hints about future plot points. Foreshadowing really.


	11. Omission

"Long Weekend" – part 11

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! There's a bump in the road ahead…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

They skated around the rink several times, laughing all the way. When Adam finally caught up to her, she was resting against the railing as she attempted to catch her breath. He slowed down as he skated towards her, and gently grabbed her from behind.

"Mine!" he laughed.

Fiona giggled. "Yours," she agreed. He let go of his grip around her waist, in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They locked eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly. This morning had been truly incredible. He loved spending time with her.

"You don't say," she teased. She toyed with his scarf. Adam leaned in and softly kissed her.

"Ahem!"

They quickly pulled apart. Adam was startled. Fiona was frowning.

"Declan?" she said annoyed.

"Paps," he reminded her.

She blinked and cautiously looked around. "Right. Do you think—"

Declan laughed. "They definitely got a good shot of that."

"Crap," Fiona muttered.

"Is it going to be alright?" Adam asked. He still felt like he was missing something.

Declan grinned. "It's not the end of the world."

"Declan's right. They're going to print whatever they want anyway," Fiona assured him.

Her brother nodded. "Exactly. Don't worry, they still have no idea who you are," he added nonchalantly.

Adam stiffened and turned to Fiona. "What is he talking about?" He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like her answer.

Fiona glared at her brother.

"What? Haven't you guys discussed this?" Declan questioned. Fiona lived a public life because of their social status. Wasn't it fairly obvious there had to be a reason Adam wasn't identified whenever they were photographed together?

"Discussed what?" Adam pressed. He fixed a hard gaze on the two twins.

Declan sighed. "I'm going to do another lap," he excused himself. "Good luck!" he muttered to Fiona. She rolled her eyes as he left.

Adam waited for Fiona to say something. She sighed heavily before turning to him.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk quietly," she said.

-oOo-

They went inside and sat at an empty table in the far corner of the café. Besides workers it was deserted. It was a private event, so there were fewer people there than usual. Most that were in attendance were outside skating on the ice. They both had small coffees to warm their hands up.

"Fiona, what was Declan talking about?" Adam finally asked. He was starting to feel worried.

She took another sip of the warm beverage. She was grateful the server left lots of space for her to add in soy milk. "I'm not sure where to begin. I just don't want you to be upset."

Adam gave her a quizzical look. "Fiona," he said slowly. It bugged him that she was keeping something from him. "Tell me."

She chewed her lip. "Do you remember the summer before last, when we went to Chelsea Piers?" she asked.

Despite himself Adam smiled. She was referring to the summer he spent with her in New York City. "As I recall we were there more than once."

She softly laughed. "Yeah." She paused for a moment. "Do you remember that time we were hanging out and some photographers showed up?"

Adam nodded. "Of course I do. It was a pretty strange experience." He got a dose of what he imagined Hollywood celebrities went through and he didn't like it.

Fiona grinned. He had been so protective of her, guiding her away from the infringers. "Well, the next day pictures showed up on a gossip blog. They identified me, but listed you as an unidentified male."

Adam wasn't sure where she was going with this. "What does that have to do with now?"

"We did some digging, Declan and I, and we later found out they couldn't identify you because your name didn't match up with your legal name and as a minor they were prohibited from doing a background search," Fiona revealed. She waited for a reaction. "Anyway, we figured this was probably for the best so your past doesn't get drudged up every time we're spotted together in the city."

Adam flinched. "It's better for me to be some unidentified guy?" he surmised. "Better for me, or better for you?" he questioned harshly.

Fiona blinked. "How could y—"

"No, you've been a total hypocrite this whole time! When we first starting dating you got mad at me for hiding our relationship from our classmates at school for _one week_, and here you are hiding our entire relationship from _everyone_ in New York!" he argued. He was truly hurt.

"Adam," Fiona started.

He bitterly shook his head. "If you don't want to be with me, just say it!"

She glared him. "How could you possibly think that?"

"You've been lying about our relationship for over a year, Fiona! What am I supposed to think?" he countered.

"How about that I love you and that while I could handled it better, I probably had a good reason!" She looked into his eyes, asking him to put aside his hurt and just listen.

Adam sighed and looked away. "I need an explanation," he said calmly. Her words got through to him.

"My life… it isn't private," she started. "In Toronto things are different. No one cares. But in New York, a night on the town with friends gets a write up." She lived with two other socialites, so it was fairly common. "And scandals, tabloids_ love_ scandals."

Adam looked at her.

"When we get married, formally engaged even, your life won't be private anymore. Who you are and what you've gone through will be brought up. I just wanted you to have your anonymity for as a long as possible," she said honestly. "I didn't mean to keep this from you. I just didn't know how to tell you that summer, and when we got back to Toronto none it mattered anymore. Declan just assumed we talked about it at some point."

Adam was silent for a long moment while he took in her words. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about this sooner," he confessed. It bothered him that she kept this from him so long.

Fiona reached for his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think I was ashamed to be with you. Everyone already knows about us."

"Everyone?" he questioned dryly.

"Everyone who matters," she told him.

Adam pulled away from her. "I don't know what to believe anymore." He began to stand up.

"Wait," she demanded. He paused. "When I had my trial against Bobby everyone in our social circle knew about it."

Hearing her speak about the case, he immediately softened.

"But when it came to the press, we froze them out. We didn't want details to be reported until it was settled. No one leaked anything to the media," she continued. "It's the same way with you, Adam. Everyone in our social circle knows who you are. They know that we've been dating over a year and they know that you are transgendered. None of this has leaked to the press. We all know it will be a moot point once you turn 18, but for now the press has been stonewalled."

Adam was quiet for a long moment. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Okay?" Fiona questioned.

He nodded. "I get that you had reasons – and I agree they're good reasons… I just need time to think."

Fiona bit her lip. "You're angry with me?"

"No, I'm not," he assured her. Talking about class differences didn't come easy to them. Sometimes it was difficult for him to understand her world. He was trying to, but some of the rules were so foreign to him. "Look, I told my Uncle Pepe I'd stop by and see him. I'll call you in a few hours."

She held back tears as he stood up. Adam looked at her sadly. He gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm not going far," he reminded her. He was just travelling to the Lower East Side. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Fiona sat at the table a long time after he had gone, replaying their conversation in her head. She wondered what she could have done to make things go differently.

"There you are!" she heard Declan call to her sometime later.

Her brother had a cup of coffee in his hands as he made his way towards her. He looked around the room. "Where's Adam?"

Fiona sighed. "He left."

Declan sent her a sympathetic look. "Bummer," he said as he took a seat next to her.

She gave him a look. He shrugged.

"I thought mentioning this sooner would have been better," he stated.

"And I didn't listen," she said sadly.

Declan frowned. He wrapped an arm around his sister. "He'll come around. He loves you."

"I know that. He just doesn't trust me right now," she pointed out despondently.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hmm, did anyone see this coming? On the bright side, in the next chapter Uncle Pepe will make an appearance…

**Review = Cool to the school! :D**

FYI, tomorrow I will either update this or "The Wedding" with a new chapter.


	12. Trying Times

"Long Weekend" – part 12

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Uncle Pepe stared back at him for several seconds. "I'm sorry, I really am not following," he conceded.

Adam sighed. He didn't want to run through the story again. They were in his uncle's office and he had just told him about his fight with Fiona.

"The way I see it, you're having girl trouble," Pepe started. He handed Adam a glass. "She did something you don't understand." Adam nodded. "But at the end of the day she loves and you love her. So what's the problem?"

Adam waited for his uncle to finish pouring the holiday drink into his glass. His uncle had a fresh batch of _Coquito_, which was an egg nog-like alcoholic drink. "She kept this from me for over a year," he reiterated.

Pepe sighed. "Isn't it possible since it was only relevant in New York, she didn't think about it too much over the past year?"

Adam considered his words. After a moment he nodded. "I guess."

His uncle smiled at him. "And it sounds like she was trying to protect you."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe."

Pepe raised an eyebrow. "Let be honest, the tabloids are going to report the fact that she's dating a guy who was born a girl like it's a scandal," he pointed out. He paused to delicately phrase his next words. "And, they're going to write about the hate crime you went through. I can see why she would want to delay that."

Adam looked away.

"_Sobrino_, this life we led isn't always easy. And relationships are hard. Marriage is even harder. You need to be able to work through these things. Running away is easy, but can you live with the consequences?"

"I just needed to clear my head," Adam protested.

"Well, the feeling of abandonment is all the same. It makes problems even worse," his uncle commented.

-oOo-

Fiona was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when her cell phone rang. Her mother and brother had gone out to lunch with family friends they ran into at the ice skating rink, but she didn't feel up to it. All she could think about was Adam and their stupid fight. She realized she should have told him about the press sooner, but it was torture having him so close yet so far away. He was still in New York, but he wasn't here to hold.

She grabbed her phone from nightstand. She bolted upright when she realized Adam was calling.

"Adam?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey," he responded. "I'm near the Penthouse. Where are you guys?"

"I'm upstairs. Declan and my mom went out to eat."

"You didn't go with them?" Adam questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I had a lot on my mind," she stated honestly.

"Listen, Fiona—"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have left," he told her.

"I understand—"

"No, we only have so much time together," Adam said sadly. "I don't want to waste it fighting."

"Will you come upstairs?" Fiona asked.

Adam nodded. "I'm almost there." He was in the lobby of her building waiting for the next elevator.

"Good."

When the doors to the Penthouse opened Fiona was waiting for him in the foyer. Adam quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. He held her close and never wanted to let go.

-oOo-

They were holding hands as they entered Fiona's room. Once inside they let go and she walked over to the bed. She shut her laptop and moved it to a nearby ottoman. Adam sat on the foot of the bed and watched her. He knew they had to talk and he hoped it would go better than last time.

When Fiona was done she walked over and sat beside him on the bed. There was space between them, about a foot's worth, which both figured was a good thing so they could talk this out.

"So when were you planning on telling them about me?" Adam said in a neutral tone. He was honestly curious and didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

Fiona sighed. "When you turn eighteen in February, they can dig into your background. However, making a statement during the holidays is advantageous because it makes a smaller dent in the news cycle. Christmas related stories are the focus around that time," she explained. It was the reason why so many celebrities announced separation and divorce in December.

Adam furrowed his brows. "This all sounds so cold."

Fiona had a wry smile. "We're real people, Adam. Unfortunately the press doesn't see us that way. We navigate the tides to minimize the disruption of our lives. It's not pretty, but it's comes with the territory of wealth and status. You have to watch your back, because if you don't there's always someone ready to take advantage." She turned to Adam. "I don't want you or your family to be collateral damage because some gossip rags found a great story they could sell."

Adam watched her somewhat disarmed. She didn't sound bitter or angry. She sounded tired yet resigned to her fate. Her reality. He knew that she fled New York to escape the fallout from the trial with Bobby, but now he understood that move in a new way. Toronto was a long way from backbiting, ugly rumors, paparazzi, and calculated PR. She was afforded a kind of normalcy she didn't have in New York.

"So what do we do?" Adam asked uncertain. "Do we deal with it now or later?"

Fiona looked at him. She wanted to reach for his hand, but held back. "We don't have much time left. We can break the news now, next month over the holidays, or after your birthday in February. One thing that's for certain is it's going to reach the press soon." She had placed this issue on the backburner for a long time, but soon they would have to face it head on.

"How bad do you think it will get?" Adam questioned. He still wasn't quite sure what he was getting into.

Fiona grimaced as she thought about all the ugly stories she read about people she knew. So many benign events were twisted into scandals to make profitable headlines. No one should have to worry about identifying who they love because of concerns about the impact of negative or intrusive media coverage on their lives, but it was reality.

"Nevermind," he said quickly.

She shook her head. "No, you should know."

"No, I trust you, Fiona," he told her.

She looked at her hands in her lap. She hated that she came with so much baggage. She didn't want to scare him away or give him second thoughts about being together. "I know this is more than you bargained for and I'm sorry I didn't–"

"Don't," Adam interrupted. She looked at him. "You don't have to apologize for this. I'm here because I want to be with you. If all of this is par for the course, then so be it. We'll figure it out and face it together."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Uncle Pepe doled out some sound advice ;-)

Will update soonish! BTW, the traffic counter is down again so** reviews would be super lovely :D**

FYI, here's the translation for Spanish in this chapter:  
_Sobrino_ = Nephew

**FYI, Chapter 13 has been posted. There seems to be delay with the updating...**


	13. Levity

"Long Weekend" – part 13

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate the kind words and feedback!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

As they sat side by side, they looked at each other for a long moment. It was a huge relief to be on the same page.

Fiona loved looking into his eyes. It was still slightly surreal that he was here with her in New York. Living separate lives for the past few months had been tough. She was overjoyed that he could finally take part in her new one. In a sense, it was a preview of what their lives would be like once he joined her after graduating from Degrassi.

Adam suddenly leaned towards her and softly kissed her lips. When he pulled away Fiona had a silly grin on her face. It made him smile wider. He leaned in again, and this time she met him halfway. Their lips lingered for a long moment before ending the kiss. They looked at each other again with rising desire in their eyes.

Adam then crashed his lips onto hers and before they knew it, they were in full on makeout mode. His hands were in her hair and her arms were around his neck. They both moved closer, closing any distance between their bodies. Together they fell back onto the bed, continuing to kiss all the while.

Fiona abruptly pulled away from his embrace, causing Adam to send her a questioning look. She grinned and moved to straddle him. Adam brought his hands to her waist as she leaned down to kiss him.

He reached up to caress her cheek. "You like to climb on top of me," Adam teased.

Fiona softly laughed. "You like it when I'm on top."

He smiled broadly as he nodded. "That, I do."

They laughed together before sharing another heated kiss. Adam ran his hands up the sides of her torso before travelling to her breasts. Fiona moaned in response and he smiled wickedly. They were still fully clothed, which he desperately wanted to change.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to make love to you," he told her. He was burning for her.

She stared back lovingly for a moment before capturing his lips in passionate kiss. She urgently caressed his tongue with her own. She wanted him too. She sighed contently as he pulled at the bottom of her shirt.

Suddenly her phone rang.

They both paused and looked at each other. She started to move away from him.

"Ignore it," Adam urged her. He didn't want to stop.

She moved towards the nightstand to grab it. "It's Declan," she told him. She wasn't happy at the interruption either but she recognized the ringtone. "Give me a sec," she said before answering.

Adam sighed in defeat and leaned back on the bed.

"This better be good," Fiona grumbled annoyed once she opened the phone.

"Wow, you're a beacon of sunshine and light," her twin brother quipped.

"Sorry. What's up?" she said tersely.

"I'm just checking in. Did you hear from Adam?" Declan asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yes, he's back. We sorted it out."

"Cool," Declan said. He was happy the fighting was over. He smirked when he picked on the second implication of her words. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you know that mom and I are on our way back to the Penthouse."

Fiona cringed. "Oh."

"Don't sound so happy to see us!" Declan teased. "Anyway, we'll be there in 15 minutes, so you might want to hurry things along," he laughed.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "See you in 15!" she said in a cheery voice, deciding not to take the bait.

After hanging up she turned to Adam. He looked as disappointed as she felt. "Cold shower?" she suggested.

He gave her a look.

She smiled as she scooted over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, at least we can take one together this time!"

-oOo-

Ten minutes later Fiona and Adam left her room. As they walked down the hallway she received a text.

"Are they here?" Adam asked curiously. He watched Fiona open her phone.

She shook her head. "It's not from Declan." She had a small smile and she quickly texted back. He waited for her to explain. After a long moment he debated whether or not to ask when she spoke again. "What do you think about heading back to my place tonight?" she asked as they passed through the kitchen.

He turned to her surprised. "Really? Tonight?" He was under the impression that they would go back to her place on Saturday.

She nodded. "Both of my roommates are back in town. I want to introduce them to you. You met Charlotte, but you haven't met Gwen. Some of our friends will be there too. It'll be fun."

Adam snaked an arm around her waist. "I'm already sold," he told her. He was thrilled at the prospect of spending more than one night at her apartment.

Fiona laughed and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Adam chuckled and pulled her close.

"That's not good enough!" he teased. He quickly brought his lips to hers.

-oOo-

Declan smirked when he walked into the den. Fiona and Adam were sitting on the couch watching TV. He sat down in a nearby chair and gave them a look. "TVM, really?"

Fiona glared at him, recognizing that he was teasing them.

Adam shrugged, oblivious. "There's not much on."

Declan leaned back in his chair. "We could see a movie," he suggested.

"It's always really crowded the day after Thanksgiving," Fiona noted.

"We'll buy in advance. There are some really interesting movies playing at the Angelika and IFC," Declan argued.

Adam furrowed his brows. "What are those?"

Declan opened his mouth to speak but Fiona beat him to it.

"They're the names of movie theaters," she told him.

"Oh cool. That would be nice," Adam said excitedly.

Declan shook his head. She left out the part about them showing independent films. "Yeah, it would be."

-oOo-

"That was amazing, right?" Fiona said excitedly.

Adam looked at his girlfriend with a small smile. She was raving about the film they just saw with her brother, Declan. It wasn't quite his cup of tea. When he looked back, he knew it had subtitles but that was pretty much all he could describe about it. "Um," he said slowly.

Declan looked at him amused. He liked the film. It was a French film about a young woman who survives a bank robbery and how it changes her outlook on life. It had plenty of artistic shots and the story unfolded in a nonlinear sequence. The movie actually started in the middle of the story.

"I still don't get it," Adam finally admitted as they walked out of the theater.

Fiona's face fell a little. "Really? What don't you get?"

Adam hesitated. "All of it."

Declan snorted. Fiona turned towards him with a frown and he tried to play it off as a cough. He looked at Adam. "You know, the scenes weren't shown in order, right?" he offered.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, but they did that so much it was hard to follow."

Declan nodded. He understood where he was coming from. "Hey, I can explain it all while we're in the cab."

Fiona smiled, happy that her brother was actually being helpful for a change instead of layering on the sarcasm.

"Cool," Adam said with a smile.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: A well needed burst of lightness after the heaviness of the past two chapters! And I think Adam/Fiona/Declan hanging out is made full of win :D

If you'd noticed, 3 out of 4 previews in chapter 8 have already happened. Lol! Don't worry. We're nowhere near the end of this story!

**Reviews = Really awesome to read!**


	14. Thorough Perspective

"Long Weekend" – part 14

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! A reference is made to "Come What May", chapter 13 (can you spot it?).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"So, what did they say?" Adam asked curiously as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

Fiona grinned at him. "You look handsome." He was wearing a brown blazer, dark dress pants, and a light dress shirt, complete with a sweater vest and a tie.

Adam looked at her through the mirror. "Thanks. Are you going to answer my question?" he asked pressed in a playful tone.

She softly laughed. "Wow, someone's impatient," she teased. "They were cool with it. They think it's a good thing that you're going to meet my roommates and friends in New York, as do I. You can get a sense of what next year may be like." She rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to grin.

"Yeah," he agreed. He paused. "You don't think we were a little _too_ obvious about wanting to spend the night at your place?"

Fiona snorted. She turned to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Like I first mentioned _many_ moons ago, my parents are aware that we have sex," she reminded him.

Adam immediately cringed. "I know but…"

She looked into his eyes. "It's not a big deal to them," she assured him.

Adam sighed. He knew she was probably right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they might be secretly angry at him. They hadn't been as discreet as he would have liked in this instance.

"Adam, they really do think that it's a good idea of you to get a taste of life here in the city. They know that relocating to a new country is a big deal and that's what you will be doing in August. Knowing what you're getting into is prudent," she told him.

He sent her a quizzical look. "I already know enough. I'm not going to change my mind about moving here," he assured her.

Fiona smiled. "I know that you won't. But, life here _is_ pretty different from Toronto."

He nodded, conceding to her point. He looked deeply into her eyes. "It doesn't matter. New York has _you_, so this is where I want to be."

They suddenly heard three swift knocks at the door. Adam watched for a few seconds, expecting it to fly open but no one entered.

"Declan's five minute warning," Fiona said in response to his confused expression.

"I see," he chuckled. He stepped away from the mirror and came up behind her. "You look gorgeous," he said sincerely as they both stared at her reflection. She was wearing a black one-shoulder draped party dress.

Fiona leaned back into him. "Thanks," she said. "Dinner awaits."

-oOo-

When they got to the foyer Declan and her parents were already there. It was clear from Declan's attire that he planned to go out later. He was wearing a dark blazer, blue button down shirt, and dark denim jeans with dress shoes. Mrs. Coyne's attire was more formal. She wore a beautiful dark red evening dress. Mr. Coyne had on a black suit with a light gray dress shirt and black tie.

"Are we all ready to go?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and reached for their winter coats.

They headed downstairs where a black limo was waiting. Adam raised an eyebrow. They weren't going to a formal event so he was expecting another town car. Declan smirked at his expression.

"A private car is only good for three people or less," he explained as he walked alongside the younger boy.

Adam nodded. "I see." He held the door open for Fiona as she entered the limo. He then gestured for Declan to follow.

The older boy chuckled. "After you," he insisted.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at an upscale Korean restaurant in the Flatiron district. They exited in reverse order. When Adam got out he stood by the door and offered his hand to Fiona. He looked up and sudden flashes of light momentarily disoriented him. The feel of Fiona's hand in his brought him back to the present. He carefully helped her up and out of the vehicle.

"Thanks," Fiona said softly as she smoothed out her dress.

Adam smiled at her. "Anytime, princess."

The click of cameras combined with flashing lights made the presence of photographers known.

"Let's get inside," Fiona pressed.

He nodded. Once they passed through the main doors of the building Adam whispered, "Is this common?" Whenever he accompanied Fiona to formal functions there were usually photographers out front. However, they were only going out to dinner so he was a little taken aback.

Fiona grinned at him. "Cho Dan Gol is a five star restaurant. When you arrive in a limo it's fairly standard. Lots of celebrities, politicians, and businessmen dine here, so pictures are taken of anyone who arrives in style. I doubt they'll see the light of day though."

"Yeah, none of us are movies stars," Declan quipped. There wasn't any angle for them to sell. If they had been spotted with another wealthy family then perhaps it would make the society page.

Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of the hostess. She quickly seated them at a prime table in the back. Mr. and Mrs. Coyne sat on one side and the teens took seats across from them. Fiona was located in the middle with Declan on her left and Adam on her right.

"Adam, how are you enjoying winter in New York? I'd imagine the city has much different feel than it had in the summer," Nolan asked in a jovial tone.

Adam smiled and shrugged. "Compared to Toronto, the weather is great," he teased. "I agree that the energy here is different in the winter. Everyone is bundled up and they seem to move even faster to get out of the cold. But there is a lot of beauty during this time, with the sparkling holiday lights everywhere and the light dusting of snow on the ground."

Nolan nodded. "New York is a sight to behold in the winter time. I've been to plenty of cities and I have yet to find one that compares." As a U.S. Diplomat he travelled frequently, but there was no place like home around the holidays.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm partial to Paris," Lara chimed in.

Fiona grinned at her mother. "Same here!"

They all laughed.

"I'm all for Bern," Declan stated, being the lone holdout.

"Switzerland?" Adam questioned. He was digging deep into his memories of geography class.

"Yep. It's the capital city," Declan affirmed. "Ever been?" he joked.

Fiona gave him a warning look.

"Well, actually…" Adam grinned before letting out a laugh. "Nope." Admittedly, he was no world traveler. The summer before last he accompanied the Coynes on vacation to Italy and France. It was an amazing trip. He loved every moment of it. Before that he had been to Europe once before. He was very young when his mother and birth father took him to Spain. It was before the divorce. He didn't remember much, but the pictures taken of him with his paternal relatives proved that he had gone.

Fiona smiled and rested her hand atop of his. "Someday soon."

He looked into her eyes. "Cool," he responded.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I've been to Bern. It's such an awesome city! Love the multi-level stores in the shopping district and cobblestone streets!

**Don't be shy! Review :D  
**


	15. No Lectures

"Long Weekend" – part 15

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Appreciate the reviews! Here's the rest of the dinner. Had to split it in two.

To anonymous - Haha! I say "cool" so much in real life I didn't notice. But it's cool ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

When the food arrived the conversation didn't slow down.

"Yes, it's been really interesting going through the archives at the research library on 42nd. Overall the assignment was pretty cool. I didn't think I would enjoy that class so much but I'm looking forward to taking part two next semester," Fiona finished.

"That's wonderful, honey," Lara told her daughter. Fiona and Declan had been discussing their favorite courses at university.

"Thanks Mom. I already have my schedule for next year planned out," she added. Fiona met with her advisor last week and they went over her classes for the Spring semester.

"How efficient," Declan quipped. Fiona sent her twin a look of mock annoyance and he laughed. She knew he was only teasing because he had finalized his schedule last week.

Nolan turned to Adam. "It won't be long before you're selecting courses as well," he said in a jovial tone. "Have you decided on a major?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not yet." He still wasn't sure what he planned to study. He was leaning towards marketing but he didn't want to commit to it yet.

"Well, you have time," Nolan assured him. "You just submitted your college application forms, right?"

Adam smiled. "Yes, sir." November was an important month for seniors. Earlier in the month he submitted two early decision applications. This past week he applied to three universities that had rolling deadlines. "I should hear back in January whether I was accepted via early decision to NYU or Fordham University."

Fiona squeezed his hand. She was truly proud of him. She knew how hard he worked to get all his paperwork in order. He started contacting people for letters of recommendation back in August! He had completed and revised all of his college essays by early October.

"Excellent. Those are both great schools," Nolan commented.

Declan shrugged. "Eh, not sure if I'd want to travel to the Bronx," he teased in regards to Fordham.

"Well, it's a good thing Yale is located in Connecticut," Fiona dismissed him.

They all laughed.

"For what it's worth, I think you have a good shot at getting accepted to all of the schools you applied to," Lara told him. She was well aware that Adam had a 4.0 grade average and was involved in a number of clubs during his time at Degrassi.

"Thanks," Adam responded. He looked at Fiona. "The plan is New York or bust," he grinned.

"I like the sound of that," she joked.

"Did you apply to any safety schools in Toronto?" Lara inquired.

Adam and Fiona shared a look. His mother wasn't happy that he wanted to attend university in New York, but over time she accepted his decision. That didn't stop her from nagging him about applying to university in Canada. Adam didn't see the point because no matter what he wasn't staying home after high school. Even if every school he applied to in New York turned him down, he was still planning to move there. He figured if it came to that, he would just get a job and work for a year until he could reapply. Predictably his mother hated that idea.

"Uh, no," he hesitantly admitted.

"New York or bust?" Declan said with a raised eyebrow.

Adam was expecting a lecture from Fiona's parents but instead they smiled at him.

Nolan shrugged. "A man's got to make his own way," he stated before taking another sip of his drink.

-oOo-

Declan gave his sister a hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he whispered before pulling away.

Fiona gave him a look. "I'll keep that in mind," she deadpanned.

He laughed and turned towards Adam. "Enjoy the rest of the night. If you guys do decide to go back out stay vigilant, alright?"

"You know I will," Adam responded, slightly amused at how quickly Declan switched to protective brother mode.

Declan grinned. "Of course." Old habits die hard. Declan had to remind himself that this wasn't the same kid he knew the summer before last. Adam was taller and had filled out quite a bit in the last year and a half. He looked like he could hold his own in a fight, if he had to.

"Do you want to grab dinner on Saturday?" Fiona asked. She wasn't planning to return to the Penthouse with Adam until Sunday, but she felt a little guilty for not setting aside time to spend with her brother. He didn't go to school in New York so their time together was limited, and she wasn't going to see him over winter break. She was going to be in Toronto with Adam.

Declan gave her a knowing look. "Do _you_?" He was fairly certain she preferred to spend alone time with her boyfriend.

Fiona looked away.

He chuckled. "I will see you guys on Sunday!" he said making it easier on all of them.

Adam nodded. "Alright, see you then." He opened the door of the limo and stepped out.

"Bye Declan." Fiona waved before following Adam out.

After dinner they rode back to the Penthouse. Their parents bid them goodnight and gave Declan use the limo since he was going out with friends. He agreed to drop Fiona and Adam off at her apartment first.

Adam looked up at the building as he threw his knapsack on his shoulder. He had packed some clothes. It was enough to tide him over until Sunday.

"You ready?" Fiona asked as she came to his side.

He turned to her and smiled. "Absolutely." He grabbed her hand and they walked into the lobby.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter we'll finally meet Fiona's city friends. Will update on Saturday! Tomorrow's Degrassi Day! Really happy that Adam will be in the next episode :D

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	16. Nice to Meet You

"Long Weekend" – part 16

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter Adam meets Fiona's NYC friends. There's a ton of OCs (original characters), so bear with me. Lol!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

As the elevator travelled up, Fiona looked into Adam's eyes. He was smiling, as was she, but she could tell he was a little apprehensive. He was meeting her other roommate and new friends in New York for the first time. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Adam softly laughed. "What was that for?"

She gave him a teasing look. "You'll get more when we're in the room." Her tone was light yet seductive. He felt a hint of excitement at her words and raised an eyebrow.

"Good to know," he quipped. He lightly brushed his hand against her lower back.

The elevator slowed to a stop. "Have a good night," the operator told them as the doors opened.

Adam blinked. He had completely forgotten that the guy was there. He nodded at him as Fiona grabbed his hand, leading them into the apartment. They took off their coats when they reached the foyer.

Suddenly a girl with short chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes came from around the corner. She looked back in the direction she came. "We have more guests!" she announced loudly with glee. She then quickly walked towards Adam and Fiona.

Adam looked at his girlfriend. Fiona had a bright smile as she stepped forward. The two girls hugged.

"Adam, this is my roommate, Guinevere Hearst Daniels," Fiona introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adam Torres," he said politely.

She grinned and shared a brief look with Fiona. "Believe me, I know!" she laughed. Fiona playfully shook her head. "You can call me Gwen," she told him.

Adam nodded. "Alright." Fiona had spoken of her before. It was interesting to put a face to a name.

"Come on, everyone's been waiting for you two!" Gwen told them.

"So, who's here?" Fiona asked as she reached for Adam's hand. He smiled and eagerly obliged. The three of them walked towards the den. When it came into view Adam saw a mixed group of about ten guys and girls sitting on multiple couches. They were drinking champagne and laughing.

"Hey everyone, look who's here!" Gwen called out. They all looked up and Adam felt a little nervous with so many eyes on him. Fiona squeezed his hand.

"Hey Fiona!" a bunch of them greeted her. Adam recognized Charlotte and her boyfriend Frank from the other night. They exchanged smiles.

Fiona was about to introduce him but someone beat her to it.

Michael Torrino stood up with huge grin. He was tall, thin guy with closely cropped chestnut hair. "Is that Adam?" he questioned knowingly, having recognized him from photos. Fiona gave him a look of mock annoyance for jumping the gun.

"Yes. Everyone, this is my boyfriend Adam Torres," she announced.

He gave them a small wave. "Hey."

They all responded with an enthusiastic mixture of "Hey," and "Adam!"

Fiona shared an amused look with Gwen. She then turned to her boyfriend.

"Adam, this is Michael, Devin, Cordelia, Katherine, Harley, Gemma, Braydon, Wade, Sadie, and you've already met Charlotte and Frank," she completed the individual introductions.

Each person waved as she said their name. A good number of them sounded familiar, and again he noted how odd it was to finally meet in person.

"So _you're_ the reason Fiona keeps flying to Canada every few weeks?" Katherine Du Pont spoke up. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement.

Everyone laughed.

Adam looked at Fiona. "Guilty as charged," he deadpanned with a grin. She softly laughed.

"Aye, we're all here now. Let's get them some drinks!" Devin McHale suggested. The dark haired boy spoke with an Irish accent and was of average height.

"I second that!" Gwen stated. Clearly she was playing hostess tonight.

Minutes later Fiona and Adam settled on one of the couches, each with a drink in hand. They sat close to each other. Adam had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.

"You guys look cute," Cordelia Windham-Chase commented. Her friends Gemma Arden and Harley McNamara gave her a look. The brunette wasn't known for being sentimental. "What?"

Adam and Fiona chuckled at the exchange.

"So, Adam. You're still in high school right?" Devin inquired.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm finishing up my senior year."

Cordelia smiled, ready with a quip about Fiona dating a younger man. Before she could Fiona responded to Devin.

"We went to the same school in Toronto. This year he's on the basketball team and student council," she told him.

"Sweet!" Devin nodded. "I played back in high school."

"Oh yeah? What position?" Adam asked.

"He was a starter at Vanderbuilt Prep," Michael interjected in a bored tone. So what if Devin, Adam, and Frank all played sports? He didn't want to talk about it all night. "Adam, have you decided which school you're going to next year?"

Adam blinked. The sudden topic change was jarring but he went along. "I've applied to five universities in the New York City metro area. My top choice is NYU."

"That's a good school," Michael commented. He then turned to Devin. "_There's_ a topic worth discussing," he added dryly.

Devin scoffed as he shook his head. "I didn't realize that approval was needed!"

Adam threw Fiona a questioning look. Were they seriously arguing? She softly laughed at the concerned expression on his face and gently kissed his lips. "Nevermind those two," she said quietly. He slowly nodded.

Frank came over and took an empty seat on the adjacent couch. "Hey man, good to see you again," he greeted Adam.

"Same here," Adam fibbed. He was sure that Frank and Charlotte meant well, but he felt their inquiries about his time with Fiona last night had been intrusive.

"You guys already met?" Braydon Samson asked curiously. Like Fiona, he was also a freshman at Columbia. He was a slightly tall guy with short dark brown hair and brown-green eyes.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, yesterday. I was here with Charlotte and they stopped by."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do tell?" she grinned. She was adept at reading between the lines.

Fiona merely smiled and took a sip of her drink. Seeing this, Braydon clinched his jaw.

Frank laughed. "It's really not my place to tell!" He looked at Adam who was also laughing. "You guys are coming out with us tonight right?" he asked switching the topic.

Adam and Fiona paused. Fiona had called before coming and she had no idea so many people were at the apartment, let alone there were plans to go out. When they decided spend the night at her place, the plan had been to introduce Adam to her friends and then retire for the night.

"Of course they are," Gwen promptly answered for them.

Fiona shook her head. "It's been a long day—"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. You'll get to show Adam what a night out is like for us," Gwen protested.

"You know, when you actually come out with us," Gemma chimed in. Her dark brown eyes shone with playfulness. She smiled as she tilted her head to the side and her long braids swayed with the movement.

"I don't know—" Again, Fiona was cut off.

"You should come! You guys will have all day tomorrow to lounge around," Gwen pointed out.

Fiona turned to Adam, to gauge his reaction. He smiled at her.

"I'm down for it, if you are," he told her. He was curious what she did when they went out, so he wanted to go.

Fiona looked at him for a moment longer before smiling. It would be nice to finally have him by her side when they went clubbing. "Okay, we'll go."

The group cheered.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Looks like they're heading to the club. That should be interesting ;-) I tried describing the OCs best I could, but with 10 new characters it's a challenge.

**Review :D**


	17. Take Your Time

"Long Weekend" – part 17

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam placed his carry-on suitcase on chair close to Fiona's bed. He opened it and began searching for a suitable shirt for going out tonight. He smiled triumphantly as he picked up a black button down shirt. Thanks to the rolling technique he used to pack, it unraveled without any wrinkles. "Booyah!"

Fiona laughed as she came up beside him. She rested her hand on his belt buckle. "Need help getting out of this shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time… right?"

Instead of answering she pressed her lips to his. Adam eagerly kissed back. She moved away slightly, still close to his lips when she answered, "No, we don't. But we can still have some fun."

She seductively looked into his eyes before leaning forward again. Their lips met and Adam cupped her cheeks with his hands as they continued to kiss. She ran her hands along his waistband of his pants for a long moment before pulling out the edges of his shirt, freeing the garment from where it had been tucked into his pants. Adam grinned as he felt her fingers undo the buttons of his shirt.

"There," she said softly as she unbuttoned the final one at the collar.

Adam yanked off his shirt before pulling her towards him. He kissed her neck as his hands travelled to the zipper at the back of her dress. He got it halfway down before he let go and took a step back.

"Turn around," he said as he stared intensely into her eyes. She gave him a lusty smile. He breathed in deeply as he watched her comply.

He step towards her again and quickly unzipped the rest, causing the dress to fall to the floor. She was wearing a satin slip underneath. He brought his hands to her bare shoulders and gently caressed the skin. Fiona sighed when she felt his lips on her skin. With his right hand, he lightly traced one of the bands of her slip. His left hand rested on her stomach. He stepped closer to her and pressed his body against hers from behind. The heat between them was electric.

Adam lightly nibbled on her neck as his left hand travelled lower. Fiona let out a moan as his fingers brushed across her pubic mound. He grinned and proceeded to continue south.

Fiona suddenly covered his hand with her own. "We're going to be late," she said dispassionately. She knew if they didn't stop now, they weren't going to.

Adam whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked, desire evident in his voice.

Fiona bit her lip. The feeling of his breath against her ear was _hot_. Despite herself, she slowly disentangled herself from his embrace. She turned to face him. "Not really, but we said we would. It would be more than a little obvious now, wouldn't it?"

Adam sighed. She had a point, but he was close to not caring. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I don't want a rain check on going out, because tomorrow I want you all to myself," she declared as she looked into his eyes with a flirtatious grin.

He raised an eyebrow. "All day?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly nodded. "Yep."

Adam laughed as he pulled her closer. They leaned in and shared another scorching kiss.

-oOo-

Several minutes later they emerged from her room fully dressed and ready for a night out.

"There you guys are!" Gwen said happily as they reached the rest of the group.

"I was starting to think you guys weren't coming," Cordelia teased. They all laughed as Fiona and Adam feigned innocence.

"It takes time to find to the right outfit," Fiona protested.

"True!" Cordelia, Katherine, and Michael stated at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you look lovely," Braydon told her. She looked hot and once again he found himself disappointed that she wasn't flying solo tonight. Devin sent him a pointed look, but he didn't notice.

Fiona glanced at him. "Thanks," she said after a short pause.

"Let's get moving, shall we?" Gwen suggested. The large group moved towards the foyer.

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand and they smiled at each other. "You're going to love the first place. Every Friday there's a different theme," she told him as they went grab their coats.

-oOo-

When they got downstairs, Adam and Fiona found themselves in yet another limo. This one was white on the outside. The interior was decked out with deluxe seating and an open bar complete with champagne glasses and custom blue lighting. Adam idly toyed with the ice machine. The summer he stayed with the Coynes he got his first taste of these kinds of luxuries, but this certainly was not part of his everyday life.

"Fixing to make a drink?" Fiona lightly teased. They were heading to a nightspot west of Times Square.

Adam chuckled and shook his head. "Unless you want one," he said in jest.

"I'll take a drink. Something classier than rum and coke on the rocks," Michael joked. It was the one drink nearly everyone could mix, no prior knowledge required. He grinned wider when he saw Adam give him a quizzical look. He definitely found the younger boy easy on the eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing that the club we're going to is known for their mixologists. They can fix you whatever you'd like," Fiona quipped.

Michael laughed. "Fair enough!"

"Will he be able to get in?" Braydon questioned. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He didn't think Fiona's boyfriend could pass for older.

Everyone laughed. Adam looked around confused.

"Raise your hand if you're actually 21 or older," Gwen said amused.

Only Devin and Wade held up their hands. They looked at each other and bumped fists.

"Old timers!" Charlotte teased. They all laughed.

"I'm not sure how they do it on the west coast, but I've been slipping into clubs since I was fourteen," Cordelia asserted proudly.

Michael turned to Adam. "Don't mind him, he's a late bloomer to the night scene!" he heckled Braydon.

Braydon shrugged. "Hey, we can't all be born and bred New Yorkers!" He looked to Frank and Devin in solidarity. Frank hailed from New Jersey. Devin spent his formative years in Cork, Ireland.

"Yeah, and it's quite tragic," Gwen retorted. All the New York kids raised their glasses.

Adam looked at Fiona with a sly grin. "Tell me how you really feel!" he joked.

She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Toronto for life!" he fired back. They were both laughing as she leaned in and brought her lips to his.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Completely unrelated, but I love the song by Dido that inspired the chapter title. Hehe.

So, what do you think of the kids in the city? And what about the tension between Adam and Fiona ;-)

**Reviews = Awesome :D**


	18. Love In Da Club

"Long Weekend" – part 18

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Braydon was sullen. From the moment he met her, back in August at freshmen orientation, he really liked Fiona. He was happy to learn they shared a couple of classes. He was from a wealthy family as well, but the Samsons were based in California. Not being part of the New York scene, it was a while before he learned that she had a boyfriend. He had been disappointed, but Braydon viewed it as a challenge.

As luck would have it, they ended up having a lot of mutual friends. He never missed a chance to hang out. He dated other girls, but he still kept his eye on her. Some of his favorite memories this fall involved dancing with her.

Devin McHale was his best friend. He knew Fiona's roommate, Gwen, very well and was casually dating their mutual friend Sadie. When Devin mentioned this gathering to Braydon, he begged for an invite.

"Are you sure, man? She's bringing her boyfriend," Devin had warned him. Braydon scoffed at the time. He knew about Adam and he wasn't intimidated. He was a real man and maybe tonight she would ditch the cheap imitation. As he watched them dance he knew he had been fooling himself.

The two had been side by side all night. They were affectionate, laughed together, stared into each others' eyes for long periods, and weren't the least bit shy about making out on the dance floor. Perhaps alcohol had a bit to do with it, but it was clear that they were 100% into each other.

Devin threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Hey man! You having a good time?" he yelled over the music.

Braydon kept his eyes trained on the 'happy couple'. "Yeah, the best," he answered sarcastically.

"Look man, Katherine's looking hot tonight and she's _single_," Devin emphasized.

"I don't want her," Braydon sighed. He didn't think Devin heard him, but he did.

"Well, she doesn't want you," the other boy said referring to Fiona. They watched as she and Adam shared another lingering kiss.

-oOo-

Adam and Fiona both sighed as they came up for air from their last kiss. They were in the middle of the dance floor. "Just Dance" was playing by Lady Gaga but they had their arms wrapped around each other like it was a slow song. It was some time after 2:00AM and they were in the third club of the night.

Fiona grinned at Adam as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. She was really glad that they came.

"You're having fun with that?" he teased at her movements.

She nodded, which caused him to laugh. He felt on top of the world at the moment. As he stared into her eyes he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face if he tried. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Fiona leaned into him, initiating another kiss. He hungrily kissed back.

Fiona pulled away a few minutes later and looked around their surroundings. With the party lights and packed floor, it was difficult to keep track of who was where. She was able to spot her friends Harley, Gemma, and Cordelia off to the right. However, she was ready for a change of scenery.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

Adam regarded her for a moment. He had no idea what she just said. Sure he was drunk, but it had more to do with the noise factor. He leaned towards her. "You wanted another drink?" he whispered into her ear, hoping that he guessed correctly. It was preferable to yelling over the music. He got to save his voice and to touch her.

Fiona smiled as she felt his lips brush against her ear. "No," she told him, this time whispering into his. "I could use some air though."

Adam pulled away and nodded. He grabbed her hand and guided them through the maze of sweaty bodies. Several minutes later they reached the edge of the dance floor. The main door was several feet away but Adam figured they could reach it faster if they walked alongside the wall.

Suddenly he felt Fiona tug his hand. She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear again. "Let's go upstairs."

"Upstairs?" he repeated, not sure if he heard correctly because of music. The current song had a loud pulsing beat.

She nodded and cocked her head in the direction of the stairs. "Yeah, it's a bit quieter up there."

He grinned. "Alright."

She led them up a narrow staircase. Once they reached the hallway Adam looked around amazed. He hadn't realized there was a second level.

"You've been here before," he stated the obvious with a smirk.

She nodded. "Most people don't know they have another bathroom up here. It's much cleaner than the ones on the main floor." She paused in front of a closed door and turned the handle. "And there's a private coat check room. It's where they take the coats of VIPs."

Adam took in their new surroundings. It was a small room, but the items seemed neatly ordered as they hung on separate racks. He found himself expecting to see an attendant any minute, but it was just the two of them.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" he asked.

Fiona grinned. "Nope." She stared at his lips for a moment before meeting his eyes. "But why should that matter?" she added seductively.

-oOo-

Adam was elated. The last few hours he could barely keep his hands off her and he was thrilled they finally had some privacy. He eagerly ran his hands down her body, exploring her curves as they continued to kiss. Fiona let out a small sound of approval when he grabbed her ass. He smiled wickedly and longed to fool around more.

Fiona savored the feeling of Adam's hands on her. His touches lit her on fire. Right now nothing else mattered as she deepened their kiss. After a long moment she pulled slightly back. "Having fun?" she teased.

Adam looked back at her with desire in his eyes. He nodded and leaned in for another kiss. To his surprise she moved away. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she assured him as she toyed with his belt. He looked at her curiously.

"What are you–"

She cut him off by bringing her lips back to his. Adam sighed as their tongues met once again. He gently moved his against hers. Fiona successfully loosened his belt and reached into his pants. He moaned into her mouth when her fingers rubbed his arousal through the fabric of his boxers.

Adam pulled her closer. Her hand felt so good that he found it difficult to form coherent thoughts. He knew this wasn't the best location for them to take things further, but he didn't care. He brought his lips to her neck and pulled at the zipper of her dress, determined to get the constricting fabric out of the way. Suddenly he felt her stiffen on his arms.

"Uh, just came for my coat," Michael announced awkwardly.

Fiona silently willed Adam to stay in place. Fortunately he seemed to get the memo and kept his back towards the door. "Um, can you give us a sec?" she pleaded.

"Er, right!" Michael rushed out. He had certainly gotten an eyeful – not that he minded. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Fiona still had a hand down her boyfriend's pants! He quickly took a step back and closed the door.

Fiona and Adam exchanged a look. They had gotten too carried away.

"Fuck," he said quietly as they pulled apart.

Fiona grimaced, thoroughly agreeing with the sentiment. "Maybe he'll be too drunk to actually remember this tomorrow?" she suggested in a hopeful tone. They had all downed plenty of drinks this evening.

Adam shook his head doubtfully as he readjusted his pants.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Maybe they should have stayed at the apartment... As for Braydon, come on! He never really had a chance ;-)

Next update will be Thursday! Thanks for following!

**Reviews are very cool :D**


	19. The Night Lives On

"Long Weekend" – part 19

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to see the return of Drunk!Adam and Drunk!Fiona were well received :D (They were previously seen in the fic "On A Mission" chapters 1 and 2!)

To AAe: Hmmm, maybe that's part of the reason why Fiona wants to move in together ;-) Less risk of that happening, however, if they avoid hooking up in nightclubs that lowers the chances of being interrupted too!

Enjoy the chapter all!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

When they exited the room, Michael was waiting by the door.

"I didn't mean to interrupt… just needed my coat," he explained. Fiona passed it to him. She had grabbed it on their way out. "Thanks," he told her.

"How come you didn't check it downstairs?" Fiona asked. She was eager to move on from their awkward moment.

Michael grinned. When they arrived at the club they all agreed to check their coats in the main area because it would be less of a hassle to retrieve when leaving. "Sure it may have been quicker, but I'm always VIP. It's just how I roll," he boasted.

Fiona shook her head.

"Anyway, we've been looking for you guys. Gwen wants to head to another club. Gemma and Harley have been trying to track down Devin and Sadie. Who knows where those two have wandered off to!" Michael laughed.

She cracked a small smile. "I wished them the best on that one! So where is everyone else?" Fiona asked as the three of them travelled back downstairs.

"I saw Katherine and Cordelia on the lower level. Wade, Charlotte, and Frank went outside for some air and a smoke," Michael told her. He waited as Fiona and Adam picked up their coats.

"Hey guys!" Cordelia said excitedly. Adam raised an eyebrow. He wasn't completely sober yet, but he could tell she had too much to drink. Katherine sent them a knowing look.

"Is she alright?" Fiona asked quietly.

Katherine shrugged. "I think the party's over for her." Fiona nodded.

Adam walked ahead and held the door open. "Ladies," he said.

"_Merci_," Fiona smiled at him as they exited.

When Braydon spotted the group near the entrance, he crushed his cigarette and turned to Frank. "You coming?"

The blond teen nodded. "Yeah." When they reached everyone one else, Charlotte and Wade had joined them. Frank walked over to his girlfriend and reached for her hand.

"How are we going to get to the fourth club without the limo?" he heard Michael ask.

Frank spoke up. "I know where _Cortha_ is. It's just a fifteen minute walk from here." Charlotte smiled at him.

Sadie made a face. "Fifteen minutes is a long walk in heels."

Devin grinned and kissed her cheek. "I can carry you!"

They all laughed.

"I guess it's settled then," Gwen quipped. The group said their goodbyes to Katherine and Wade, who were escorting Cordelia home.

"And then there were nine," Harley joked. He casually wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, Gemma.

Michael rolled his eyes. "And still too many couples."

Adam looked at Fiona and smiled. He knew how that felt but he couldn't be happier to be one of the 'annoying' couples. He pulled her close. "Shall we?"

Fiona grinned at him and leaned into his embrace.

-oOo-

They were standing in front of a food cart. It was unbelievable how good the aroma of the food smelled. Adam felt his stomach growl. He turned to Frank with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, you are a genius!" he exclaimed. Frank laughed and the two bumped fists.

"You have to do this, like seriously. This is so New York," Frank declared. "There's no way anyone can make it through a long night of clubbing without getting some fuel."

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that makes sense."

The two of them watched intently as the cart owner put the finishing touches on their Gyro sandwiches.

"Dude, you are my hero!" Adam boasted. His first impression had been wrong. Frank was a pretty cool guy and they had much in common. Like him, Frank came from a modest background and was dating a socialite.

A few feet away Gwen looked on with an amused grin. She turned to Fiona, who was texting on her phone. "That's some bromance that's going on over there."

Fiona looked up to see Adam and Frank high five before picking up their order. She heartily laughed.

"So, before the food cart, you two have been cozy all night," Gwen commented.

Fiona smiled and nodded. "This night has been a lot of fun."

"Of course. Especially when you and your boyfriend have your tongues down each other's throat," Gwen teased.

Fiona blushed. "We haven't seen each other in weeks!"

Gwen held up a hand as she laughed. "I'm not judging! I wholeheartedly approve. Adam seems like a great guy and the chemistry between you two is entertaining to watch."

Fiona chuckled. "Thanks?"

The two of them laughed together.

"Fiona, you got to try this!" Adam said excitedly as he walked over. Frank trailed behind him.

She grimaced and shared a look with Gwen. "I don't do cart food," Fiona told him. Gwen nodded in agreement.

Adam raised his eyebrows surprised. "Really?" He shook his head. "No, this is very delicious. I know you've got to be hungry." He stepped closer to her.

"Hmm, persistent," Gwen quipped.

"No thanks," Fiona told him.

"Babe, this is really good," he insisted.

"Wow, you're actually trying to get her to eat cart food?" a familiar voice called out.

Adam and Fiona turned around. "Holly J?" he said.

Indeed it was. She was laughing as she approached with a friend.

Fiona grinned as she put away her phone. "When you said you guys were right around the block, I didn't think you meant _right_ around the block," she said in jest.

The two girls hugged. Holly J then turned to Adam and they shared a hug as well.

"I didn't know you were joining us tonight. Did Fiona text you that we weren't with Declan?" he teased. When they left the apartment Fiona sent a text to her friend. She told her that they were going clubbing and asked if she wanted to join them. It was hours before Holly J responded.

"Har har. I wasn't avoiding Declan," Holly J protested. Adam and Fiona shared a knowing look. "Hey, I saw that!"

They all laughed.

"I'm glad that you're here. Though, it would be nice if I could hang out my best friend and my twin brother at the same time someday," Fiona lightly lectured.

Holly J shrugged. "Someday," she repeated nonchalantly. "For now you have your best friend and your boyfriend which is an excellent combo!"

Fiona grinned as she shook her head. Holly J was skilled at deflection. She looked over at Gwen who was standing nearby, talking to Holly J's friend. "Megan, this is my boyfriend Adam," she said introducing the two.

Adam and Megan reached out to shake hands.

"Adam, Megan is Holly J's roommate at Yale," Fiona told him.

Adam smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. Fiona has told me lots about you," Megan responded. She was a short girl with raven colored hair. She wore bright pink glasses and had a warm, easy-going demeanor. "You're even cuter in person," she noted.

Adam slightly blushed and they all laughed. He looked at Fiona and she smiled at him, clearly amused. He smiled back, slightly giddy as the realization hit him that every person he had been introduced to tonight already knew who he was.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thinned out the OCs a little! And then added a new one, lol. So... there's one more chapter that takes place on Friday night and then we'll finally get to Saturday morning y'all! (I know, this is a very long weekend ;-)

Ironically, the next update to this story is slated for Saturday! Haha! FYI, there will be lemons.

**R****eviews rock! :D**


	20. Take You There

"Long Weekend" – part 20

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Wow. We've reached chapter 20! It's an awesome milestone. Thanks for reading so far.

This chapter is very long, but actually has the usual three scenes per chapter. There are_ major_ lemons in the last scene. Note, Adam has been on hormone replacement therapy for almost a year and a half. (Chapter 9 may be a good refresher on the changes to Adam's body).

Rating: **M** (definitely!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

After downing their food and taking a few impromptu pictures, the group migrated to the club. They stayed at _Cortha_ for another hour or so before finally calling it a night. They hailed four cabs and split up depending on their destination. Devin, Sadie, and Braydon were heading to the Upper East Side. Gemma and Harley left together for Brooklyn. In addition to the roommates and their boyfriends – Gwen, Charlotte, Frank, Fiona, and Adam – staying over at the apartment were Michael, Holly J, and Megan. The latter two were sharing the guest room and Michael was bunking on one of the couches. The expensive Italian imported couches.

Both Fiona and Adam were relieved beyond measure to finally be in a cab traveling back to her apartment. However, Adam found the ride there to be torturous. Due to spacing constraints the diminutive Megan rode with Charlotte, Michael, and Frank. In his cab, there were still four people. To clear extra room Fiona ending up sitting partially on his lap. They had sobered up some since their pit stop at the food cart, but they still were feeling the effects of the alcohol. As such it was incredibly difficult for him to resist the urge to let his hands roam over her body.

She was pressed close to him and felt so soft and warm. Her scent was driving him crazy. It was a mix of her lovely perfume and that which was uniquely her. Her neck was just an inch or two from his lips. He wanted to lean in and kiss her there.

"I can't believe there's so much traffic tonight," Gwen complained as they travelled up Eighth Avenue.

Adam looked out the windows and saw multiple red tail lights in front of them. And they were at a standstill. '_Great_,' he thought annoyed.

Fiona turned her head. "We're not moving?" she asked on a delay.

Holly J chuckled. "Welcome to the party," she teased.

Fiona sighed and rested her head against Adam's. "I just want to go home," she groaned.

He smiled and readjusted his arm around her waist, to get a better hold on her. "We'll get there soon," he assured her.

She moved to whisper in his ear. "I can't wait to get back to the room. I've been wanting you all night."

Adam grinned broadly. He had been in various states of arousal throughout the night, but with her words and the feel of her breath against his ear he felt himself grow hard.

Gwen and Holly J smirked.

"Um, that didn't come out as a whisper," Holly J informed her friend.

-oOo-

When they got back to the apartment, Charlotte and Frank quickly headed upstairs.

"They're eager, aren't they?" Michael smirked.

Gwen gave him a look. "Way to state the obvious." She turned to Holly J and Megan. "I'll get you guys set up in the guest suite."

Fiona sent her roommate a grateful look. She had sobered up a bit on the long ride home and was more alert. "Goodnight guys."

Holly J and Megan waved as they followed Gwen to their room.

Adam looked at Fiona. "Ready?" he asked. He held out his hand.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't mind me. You certainly didn't before," Michael smirked.

They both looked at him unamused.

He held up his hands. "That was just one joke! I swear from here on out that incident goes in the vault," he promised.

"Thanks Michael," Fiona responded. She didn't want her and Adam's drunken hook up in the coat room to become common knowledge. It was embarrassing enough having just one person know.

"Good night Mikey!" Adam said in jest as they walked down the hall.

"The name is _Michael_," he emphasized.

Fiona laughed. "Did I tell you he has a strong dislike of nicknames?" she asked as they continued to her room.

Adam shook his head. "No… but Frank did," he grinned.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Fiona said in jest.

He shrugged. "I'm sure Mr. Sarcastic can take a joke." He opened the door for her. "After you."

Fiona smiled broadly. "Looks like we're finally here." She walked across the room.

Adam grinned at her as he closed the door behind him. "Indeed." He studied her for a moment. "Are you tired?"

"Are _you_?" she quickly responded.

Adam shook his head and took a step towards her. "Nope."

"Good to know," Fiona quipped.

They moved toward each other and met in the middle of the room. The moment their lips touched the passion between them exploded. Adam lifted her up and moved them over to the bed, which was a few feet away. As they fell onto the covers Fiona let out a short laugh. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"What was that? A He-Man move?" she teased.

Adam shrugged. "It got us to our destination, didn't it?" he quipped. She nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

-oOo-

Adam took his time as he made his way down Fiona's body. He craved the taste of her and loved to drive her crazy with his tongue, but he was enjoying that he finally had the opportunity to touch her all over without any interruptions or clothing getting in the way. They were lying on her bed atop of the covers. They had kissed passionately for a long while before getting completely undressed. As much as they wanted to get off, they were fully immersed in the moment and never wanted it to end.

Fiona moaned when Adam's mouth reached her left nipple. She was on fire but this was sweet ecstasy. His hands continued to massage her breasts as he lightly sucked. She played with his hair and he grinned. It reminded him of the club and prompted him to move on to kissing her stomach. He had numerous erotic thoughts as they danced throughout the night, but one activity had been on the forefront of his mind. He had the best morning ever with Fiona and all day he longed to return the favor.

Fiona smiled as she watched her boyfriend continue south. Today had been a good day. Their fight had been the only bump along the way, but she was relieved they quickly worked it out. The two of them had a talk that was long overdue, so something positive had come from it. The rest of the day had gone smoothly, but she had to admit it there had been a quite a bit of sexual frustration. Interruptions and time constraints pushed their restraint to the limit, but they made it through with _relatively_ little embarrassment. Here they were finally alone together and she couldn't be happier.

She gasped in pleasure when she felt his tongue brush against her other set of lips. She was so turned on, she could hardly stand it but she didn't want to rush. Adam met her eyes. His gaze was heavy with desire and she was certain it mirrored her own. He watched her for a moment, and she knew he wanted to hear the words before continuing. Fiona grinned. He loved it when she whispered what she wanted him to do.

"Lick me."

Adam breathed in heavily. Hearing the desire in her voice burned him up more than anything. He smirked and leaned in, lightly moving his tongue against her before stroking her more firmly. Fiona cried out and he increased the speed of his movements.

Fiona turned her head to the side as Adam continued to vary the motion his tongue. She was quickly heading towards a climax. She moaned when he swirled his tongue, and did so even louder when he made a series of short strokes concentrating on her most sensitive spot. After being overheard yesterday, she had been conscientious about keeping the volume down but now she was starting not to care.

"Right there," she murmured. He followed her instruction and she cried out his name.

Adam paused and looked up. "Your roommates!" he whispered a reminder.

She looked back him, her eyes full of need. "Keep going!"

Adam laughed. His eyes darted to the clock on her nightstand. It was a quarter to five, so they were likely in the clear. He smirked when he saw her grab a pillow. That would help to muffle the sounds. He lowered his head and returned to the task at hand. He sighed at the familiar feel and taste of her. She was very wet, which he enjoyed, and from the way she rocked her hips he could tell she was close. He again concentrated his strokes on her most sensitive spot and she moaned, this time into the pillow.

Fiona cried out as her climax crashed over her. He continued his movements and the moment stretched out on a plateau before another wave of pleasure was felt, even stronger than the first. When she couldn't handle anymore she nudged his head and he moved away.

Adam had a huge grin as he watched her recover. He idly noted the time and realized it was technically Saturday morning. She had told him today would be just the two of them and he was looking forward to it.

"Come here," she said tiredly.

He readily obliged and cuddled next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm," Fiona sighed. She loved the feel of his body next to hers. "Just give me a sec."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're too tired for anything," he remarked.

She shook her head and turned to him. "Mind over body," she teased. He snorted in response. She softly laughed and leaned in to kiss him. She leisurely moved her lips against his. The kiss was tender at first, but as they continued it grew in intensity.

Adam pulled her closer. They opened their mouths and their tongues moved with increasing urgency. After a while Adam changed positions and moved atop of her, all without breaking their kiss. She moved her legs further apart and he situated his lower half between her legs. He groaned when his arousal made contact with her. His lust surged when he realized she was getting wet again. He moved his hardness against her and they both moaned.

He hungrily kissed her as their pleasure increased. He rested his weight on one arm, which freed up the other to fondle her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he was so close to edge it was almost too much to bear. He broke away from their kiss and stared into her eyes intensely.

"I want to be inside you."

Fiona smiled wickedly. She was incredibly turned on and the look in his eyes made her want him even more. She nodded her head.

He moved away from her and waited as she got into position. They were fairly new at this and were still working out which positions and angles worked best for them with penetrative sex. He was now at a size where attempting it was possible, but still frustrating. He wanted to satisfy her, but he knew it would take practice to get it right. Unfortunately, due to living in different cities they had few chances to.

"Adam," she said softly, interrupting his thoughts. "Go for it," she said with smile. She winked at him and he softly laughed.

"Thanks princess," he grinned and moved closer to her. She was lying on her back, with her knees drawn towards her chest. He took a deep breath as he lined himself up at her entrance. He was immensely excited and forced himself to calm down a little. As he pushed his way inside her he closed his eyes and groaned. She felt amazing around him and he savored the moment.

Fiona grinned as she watched the blissful expression on her boyfriend's face. She knew how much he enjoyed this and could tell how hard he was working to control himself. After a long moment he opened his eyes and smiled at her. He began to move his hips slightly with circular movements. He didn't have much length to thrust, but they both enjoyed it when he withdrew and re-entered her. The sensations felt good, however it wasn't enough stimulation to send her over the edge. Knowing this, he brought a hand to her most sensitive spot and caressed her there. Fiona moaned in approval.

Adam felt over the moon. Whenever he was inside her, there was a surreal moment when he realized he was doing something he never thought he would be able to do. He grunted as the pleasure he felt reached a fever pitch. He tried to hold on but it was too much.

"Fi!" he groaned as his climax took hold. He collapsed on top of her.

Fiona rubbed circles into his back while he recovered. She had a wry smile. He was a bit of perfectionist when it came to pleasing her so she knew he wasn't going to be happy that she didn't reach the finish line. She enjoyed it, but it was going to take time for them to get the coordination down with this new activity.

A few moments later Adam rolled onto his side, taking his weight off of her. "Sorry."

"You're heavy, but somehow I survived," she teased.

His cheeks reddened a little and she giggled before bringing her lips to his cheek.

"I love you," she told him as she looked into his eyes.

He grinned broadly and kissed her lips. "I love you, too." As he pulled back he held her gaze. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "It was my pleasure."

He caressed her cheek. "We have to finish."

She raised an eyebrow. "Adam, I'm good," she insisted.

He moved towards her and gently kissed her neck. "You didn't climax."

She smirked. "I already did _twice_!" A smug grin appeared on his face and she snorted. "Let's go to bed." It was half past 5:00AM.

Adam shook his head. "You were close. Let me take you there," he said softly as he lightly traced her collarbone. His hand then travelled lower and gently caressed her right breast.

Fiona sighed in pleasure and after a moment they locked eyes again. She grinned at him. "If you want to…"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Lots of detail here, but I did my best to be descriptive and keep it plausible. As for this "new" development, one can't be perfect right out of the gate! I think it's realistic that it takes time to figure out a new activity. Everything thing else they've been doing for awhile so they already have it worked out. (In case anyone is wondering, 2.5 is enough length for that.)

Anyway, definitely feel free to send a private message with questions regarding this or sources.

**Or you can review! :D**


	21. Saturday Morning

"Long Weekend" – part 21

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I think the last chapter is the steamiest one yet, and after writing the fics "On A Mission" and the "Bare" series, that's saying a lot! Lol!

By the way, I love how Adam's "best morning ever" happened 11 chapters ago! Yeah, these are really long days ;-) Anyway, here are we folks! It's finally Saturday morning in this story. Enjoy!

To Tara Summers - Wasn't able to send a PM so I'll respond here… Definitely! Who doesn't love Buffy! :D Thank you for the review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam squinted as he opened one eye and groaned. It was too early to get up. He and Fiona were up to almost six in the morning making love. He wanted nothing more than to continue to lie in bed with his naked girlfriend. So why was he up at 9:28AM? He rolled onto his side and rested his head back on his pillow, attempting to go back to sleep. About all of five minutes passed before he begrudgingly peeled back the covers and placed his feet on the floor. He stretched out his arms and yawned. When he stood up he knew he made the right decision. He had to pee really badly.

Adam glanced back at the bed and paused. Fiona was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but smile. He loved her with all his heart and he was overjoyed that he was here with her now, sharing this moment – even if she wasn't awake.

When he reached the bathroom he made a beeline for the toilet. As he went, his mind wandered. The past two days had been amazing. Part of him was melancholy that it was already Saturday. He promptly kicked himself for the negative thoughts. He had all day today and most of tomorrow to spend to with the woman he loved. He flushed and migrated over to the sink.

Adam laughed at his appearance. His hair was a mess, flying every which way. His face looked sleepy, and he certainly felt that way. His eyes swept over his torso and he grinned. Fiona wasn't a big fan of hickeys, but every so often they accidentally ended up with one. She had given him one on his lower neck. He brought his fingers to it as he examined it the mirror. Fortunately, it seemed like the location of it would easily be hidden by most shirts. Still knowing it was there amused him. If nothing else, he had an additional souvenir to take home with him.

Since he was already up he decided to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. When he left the adjacent bathroom fifteen minutes later, Fiona was still asleep. Again he softened at the sight. He didn't want to wake her so he decided to get some coffee. He'd make a cup for her as well and bring it to the room.

Adam grabbed his knapsack and took out a black t-shirt. It was a simple sleeveless cotton undershirt. He put it on along with a fresh pair of boxers. He reached into the bag and took out a pair of dark gray sweats. They were slightly baggy, just the way he liked to wear them. Now dressed, he returned his towel to the bathroom and then quietly left her room.

-oOo-

Adam was fairly certain no one else would be up. He took light steps as he walked down the long corridor to the kitchen. When he finally got there it was empty. He smirked. Fiona never cooked, so it was likely none of the other socialites cooked either. He figured the only time this huge kitchen with top of the line appliances got used was when they had a chef or housekeeper here to prepare meals.

He located a coffee machine on the counter. It looked very expensive and had so many settings it resembled an advanced iPod dock more than anything else. It could make espressos, lattes, and cappuccinos. Not surprisingly, it seemed to be of Italian origin. He searched the shelves for coffee mix.

"Morning!" a cheery voice greeted him.

He turned around startled. "Michael?"

The older boy nodded. "Looking for coffee?" Michael asked him. Despite their late night out he didn't look the slightest bit tired. In fact he was already dressed for the day and his hair was combed back.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where they keep the ground beans?" Adam asked. If he continued to search on his own it might take him a few hours.

"No," the other boy answered. He sat down at the kitchen table. "However, there's already mix in the machine. Just choose which premium drink you'd like."

"Oh," Adam grinned. "That's easy."

Michael chuckled. "All the convenience money can buy," he said dryly. He studied the younger boy. Adam was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and he was impressed with his arms. He wasn't big and bulky, but the boy had lean muscle and good definition. He was in great shape and clearly whatever physical regimen he followed was working for him.

Adam nodded as he looked around for cups.

"Are you really transgendered?" Michael conceded that it wasn't the most eloquent way to lead into this conversation, but his curiosity won out. If he didn't already know he definitely wouldn't have thought the boy in front of him had been born a girl.

Adam blinked. Fiona had told him everyone in her social circle knew about him. Actually he was surprised that no one brought this up yesterday. Usually people did a poor job of reigning in their curiosity about the subject. "Yes, I am," he responded casually.

Michael grinned. There wasn't a hint of hesitancy or offense taken in his tone. Fascinating. "Honestly, I wouldn't have known."

Adam shrugged. "Well, that's the goal," he quipped, referring to his transition.

"Right," Michael chuckled. He had a couple of FTM acquaintances but it seemed to take them much longer to pass as male. "Well, milk does a body good," he added in jest.

"Um, thanks?" Adam responded.

They both laughed. Adam opened one of the cabinets, looking for coffee mugs.

"Try the one of the far left," Michael told him. Adam nodded appreciatively. "And, yes it's a compliment," he teased.

Holly J yawned as she walked into the kitchen with Megan. She needed some coffee. The two girls were already dressed but they needed something to keep them moving. She spotted Fiona's friend Michael at the kitchen table and waved. She smirked when she noticed he seemed preoccupied. She followed his line of sight and spotted a guy reaching into the cabinets. Her first thought was that it was Charlotte's boyfriend Frank, but then she remembered he had bright blonde hair. This guy had dark brown hair, and had a much leaner build than Frank, who played football at Rutgers University.

She blinked when the realization hit her. "Adam?"

He quickly turned around. "Oh, morning Holly J. Megan," he greeted them.

Megan shot her a brief look.

"Morning," the two girls said at the same time.

He turned back to the cabinet and grabbed two mugs. "Booyah!"

Holly J playfully rolled her eyes at his familiar catchphrase. It was him alright. Since when did Adam wear wifebeaters? She remembered him always being covered up, even when it was hot outside. After a moment it dawned on her that he was able to wear different things because he underwent top surgery during the beginning of the summer. She hadn't seen him since early July and he was still in the early stages of recovery then.

"So, where is Fiona?" Holly J asked him as he walked over to the coffee machine.

He looked up. "She's still sleeping. I'm making some coffee for her to have when she wakes up."

Holly J smirked. "Eventful night?" she teased.

Adam grinned broadly at the memories. "Very."

Holly J laughed at him surprised. She didn't expect him to take the bait. In the past he clammed up when any references were made to his and Fiona's sex life.

Somehow Michael managed to hold in a retort.

"Nice," Megan grinned amused. "Could you make me a cup too?" she asked him.

Holly J nodded. "Me too!"

Adam chuckled. "Alright, I'm cool with being the barista." The coffee machine made a noise as the cappuccino he made for Fiona finished.

"Is that for Fi?" Holly J asked recognizing her friend's favorite morning drink.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Mind if I bring it to her?" she asked. She wanted to say goodbye. "Megan and I are heading back to her parents' house in Queens."

Adam paused. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Because she's naked," Megan added reading between the lines. He frowned at her. She shrugged innocently.

Holly J laughed. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

She grinned. "I have the best friend pass. Give me the coffee!"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Oh Holly J, lol! (To clarify, there's no Folly J in this story. They are just friends!)

This chapter has such a college dorm/apt feel to it! I think it's the shared space in the morning thing. The kitchen went from empty to occupied in no time. What do you guys think about the OCs? Michael makes me laugh. He's sarcastic and apparently a bit of a flirt. Megan is a trip too!

Anyway, the next update will be on Tuesday! As I did last week, my plan is to publish every other day (7 is an uneven number, so it's back-to-back on weekends ;-) FYI, my other fic "Bury The Castle" was just updated with chapter 10.

**Come on and Review! :D**


	22. Warning

"Long Weekend" – part 22

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks the reviews!

Can you spot the reference to "Bare" – Story Two? ;-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Holly J knocked on the door three times. She waited another thirty seconds or so before slowly opening the door. "Fiona?" she called out. She glanced around the room, looking for her friend. She found her lodged underneath the covers of her bed with a pillow over her head.

"Did you have to knock so loud?" she said in a sleepy voice.

Holly J laughed and came around the side of the bed. "I come bearing caffeine," she said in a teasing manner.

Fiona peaked out from under the pillow. "What kind?" she asked with interest.

"Your favorite. Cappuccino," Holly J told her.

Fiona clutched the covers as she slowly sat up. Holly J carefully handed her the mug. Fiona took a sip and smiled. "Thanks."

Holly J grinned. "You're welcome. Although I can't take full credit."

Fiona smiled knowingly. "Adam?"

Her friend nodded. "He woke up early and went to the kitchen," Holly J smiled. "He's making drinks for everyone else too."

Fiona grinned. "I got to get out there." She missed him already.

Holly J smirked. "I think you need clothes first!"

Fiona gave her a look. "Well, now I do! Last night was a different story…" She couldn't help but smile at the memories. Last night had been amazing.

Holly J raised an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

She glanced around quickly. Reassured it was just the two of them she shrugged. "We were up to almost six in the morning," she revealed.

Holly J's eyes widened. "Well, well. Young Adam has much stamina," she quipped.

Fiona giggled. "He's ambitious and persistent."

"And looks good in a wifebeater," Holly J said in jest. Fiona had told her about Drew's summer fling hitting on Adam. She could see why the crazy girl went after him. It was remarkable how much he had changed over the past year and half. While Adam wasn't bad looking before, Holly J always regarded him as a kid brother type because of his age and youthful appearance. Right or wrong, now she more readily viewed him as a peer.

"I know, right!" Fiona laughed.

Holly J playfully shook her head. "Someone's smug!"

Fiona shrugged and took another sip of her cappuccino. She could acknowledge that as he transitioned he became more conventionally attractive to others. She loved her boyfriend in every state, so his change in appearance had no bearing on how she felt about him. More than anything she was happy that he was comfortable with his body and for the first time satisfied with his looks.

"Hey, you didn't hear us or anything last night?" Fiona questioned. It was late, but they had all gotten back late.

Holly J snorted. "No. I went straight to sleep. We got in close to 4:00AM! Megan and I traveled to the city from Queens around 5:00PM, so it was a _long_ day."

Fiona was relieved. Hopefully the awkward stuff was behind them and she could chuck yesterday up to being a fluke. "Cool."

Suddenly her phone beeped on vibrate. It was on the far side of her nightstand.

"Can you pass me that?" she asked. If she reached for it there was a good chance she might inadvertently give Holly J a show.

Aware of her dilemma, the other girl laughed as she picked up the cell phone. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Fiona told her and opened her phone. She received a new text message and instantly furrowed her brows after reading it.

"What's wrong?" Holly J asked upon seeing her expression.

Fiona looked up. "I got a 307 code."

-oOo-

Michael, Megan, and Adam were gathered around the kitchen table. They were talking while they sipped coffee and devoured fresh croissants found in the bread basket on the counter. Adam's transgendered status came up in conversation, after he shared an anecdote about his childhood.

"Four or five is pretty young. How did you know?" Megan asked curiously. She added some strawberry jam to her pastry.

Adam smiled. "It's a rather fundamental thing to know about yourself," he told her.

"I know. But then again, sometimes it takes people years to figure out their sexuality," she responded.

"Not me! I knew something was up when I found myself digging the red power ranger a little too much," Michael interjected. He and Megan laughed.

Adam grinned as he shook his head. "Sexuality and gender are two separate concepts. Look at this way, if you suddenly woke up with the body of a guy would that automatically change who you're attracted to?" he questioned her.

Megan thought about it. "I see your point. I would still like guys."

Gwen walked in the kitchen with a raised eyebrow, having caught only Megan's words. "Good to know?" she joked. "Morning everyone!"

They all laughed.

"Top of the morning to you, dear!" Michael smiled at her. She came around and gave him a hug.

"Hey, you didn't give us hugs this morning," Frank teased Gwen. He and Charlotte had just walked into the kitchen.

Gwen playfully rolled her eyes. "Michael and I have the bond of being singletons," she quipped. "Plus I didn't hear any moans from his room at 5:00AM interrupting my beauty sleep."

Charlotte and Frank shared a look and shrugged. They were used to her barbs.

"Well, it wouldn't have been different if you were downstairs!" Michael laughed.

Adam shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" he said innocently. "I was in the living room!" He was embellishing the story. They weren't obnoxiously loud but when he woke up in the middle of the night he definitely heard Fiona a couple of times.

Suddenly Michael, Gwen, and Charlotte's cell phones rang, each with an incoming text message.

Michael sighed after he read it. "Gwen, do you have an extra laptop I can borrow? I don't want to edit my accounts using my smart phone."

She sent him a knowing look. "You can use the one on the coffee table. The password is that drink that we always get in the winter at Starbucks."

Michael winked at her. "You're a lifesaver!" He got up from the table and went to retrieve it.

Adam looked around confused. Charlotte and Gwen were engrossed in their phones. "What's going on?" he asked.

Charlotte looked up. "We got a 307 code," she stated.

He stared at her blankly and she laughed. Gwen looked up and joined in.

"Sometimes I forget," Charlotte smiled.

"We can't all be part of your collective," her boyfriend Frank teased her. He nodded at Adam in solidarity.

"It's a warning code to tighten up your privacy settings online. FaceRange, Twitter, that kind of thing," Charlotte informed the younger boy.

Adam slowly nodded. "Why?"

She chuckled. "Basically it means that a reporter is fishing around for info and someone's privacy has already been breached."

"It sounds serious," Adam said concerned.

"It's more annoying than anything," Michael grumbled as he returned to the table with laptop in tow.

"I wonder what happened?" Megan questioned. Coming from a modest background she wasn't in the loop either. She and Holly J both attended Yale on academic scholarship.

Gwen snorted. "It could be anything… but I think it may have something to do with you."

Adam looked at her confused. "Me?" Gwen nodded. "Why is that?" he questioned.

She shared a quick look with Charlotte. "Because the person who texted us about the 307 code was Declan."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Oh boy? Why is Declan texting everyone?

Next update is on Thursday.** Reviews = Awesome :D**


	23. Distortion

"Long Weekend" – part 23

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Many thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Holly J had a bad feeling as she walked back to the kitchen. When she got there she noticed Fiona's friends were engrossed in their phones. They must have gotten the same message. "So does anyone know what this is about?"

They all looked up.

"Holly J," Adam greeted her. "Where's Fiona?"

"Taking a shower," she told him. "After locking down her Twitter and FaceRange accounts. Any clue why?" she asked as she took the empty seat next to her roommate, Megan.

"Nope. I guess we will all find out at the same time," Gwen told her.

Adam didn't like being in the dark. Why would Declan send a warning out to everyone?

Holly J suddenly handed him his phone. "I think this is for you."

Adam blinked. When he opened his phone he had a message from Declan.

_** You too, man. 307. Ask Fiona what it means. – Declan C. **_

Adam sighed. When he looked up they were all staring back at him expectantly. "Uh, he sent me a 307 message too. What do I do?"

Charlotte and Gwen shared a look. Michael pushed the laptop towards Adam.

"Make sure your FaceRange profile is private and only friends can see it. Not friends of friends. Also, lock down your Twitter history. Maybe restrict it to just the current page of tweets," he told him.

Adam frowned. This wasn't how he pictured his day going.

Ten minutes later everything was done and all there was left to do was wait.

"Do you guys want to watch TV?" Charlotte asked, hoping to break the tension.

Before anyone could respond a familiar voice answered. "I was going to propose the same thing."

They looked up to see Declan in the entrance of the kitchen.

Holly J furrowed her brows. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and walked towards the table. "Nice to see you too," he quipped.

Gwen looked at him. "I had a feeling you might turn up."

He shrugged. "Well, there's never a dull moment when I'm around."

Gwen turned to Holly J and Adam. "He's on our approved guests list," she told them, answering their unasked question of how he able to walk right in unannounced.

"Cool," Adam stated. "So, what's this about?" He was ready for some answers.

Declan glanced around the room looking for Fiona. "Where's my sister?"

"She's taking a shower," Adam informed him.

Declan smirked. "Always fashionably late," he deadpanned.

Fiona scoffed. "I'm here now," she announced, having caught his remark. "Why did you send out a 307?"

"Good. Let's migrate to the living room. There's a story on TVM," he responded.

Fiona and Adam shared a hesitant look. "Is it about Adam?" she asked.

Declan scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… but it's about us too." He sighed heavily. "Basically they suck, but what else is new?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "This is getting good." Every turned to look at him. "What?"

-oOo-

The group piled on the couches as Declan reached for the remote and turned to the TV Music network. He glanced at the clock and noted they had a couple of minutes before gossip minute would air again.

"So… I think it's pretty clear that I detest this channel," he griped.

Fiona and Holly J laughed. He smiled at them for a moment before his expression hardened.

"I know they're always looking for an angle that's shocking but I'm really pissed at them," he continued.

Fiona sent her brother a worried look. She glanced at Adam and noticed he seemed worried too. They were already holding hands, but she rubbed the back of his with her thumb. When she saw his shoulders relax she smiled.

Declan continued to stew. "We all know about 'twincest'–"

All of their friends smirked.

"Twincest will never die!" Michael said in jest.

Declan rolled his eyes. "Fucking idiots," he said darkly, raging at the press. He looked at the TV and saw that the story was airing. "Well, here's the reason for the 307."

_The graphic for 'Gossip Minute' came across the screen._

"_Here we are with the latest gossip. I am Talisa Sanchez and you're watching Gossip Minute!"_

_In the sidebar a picture of Fiona and Declan kissing at a party three summers ago appeared on screen._

"_Who could forget Twincest? Apparently not Declan and Fiona Coyne! This picture was taken yesterday in Central Park."_

_A close up Adam kissing Fiona when they were on the ice was shown next. Declan was in the frame watching the couple with a smirk. From the angle of the photo it looked like he was much closer than he had actually been._

"What the hell?" Adam blurted out. He was angry. It was a complete misrepresentation of their time at the rink yesterday. Declan always sarcastically smirked at people, but from the angle a more salacious undertone was implied.

Fiona looked at him concerned and squeezed his hand. She wasn't happy either but she was used to this sort of thing. She had warned him, but from Adam's initial reaction she could tell he was hurt. She recognized it was a normal response to such lies. She found herself deeply ashamed that she had this kind of baggage.

"_And now they've added new partners to the mix! Fiona Coyne was spotted kissing and holding hands with this mystery guy at Wollman Rink."_

_A third photo was shown. It was taken last night when they were at the food cart. In addition to Fiona and Adam, in the frame were Gwen, Michael, Charlotte, Frank, Devin, Sadie, Braydon, Harley, Holly J, and Megan._

"_She was also spotted partying with mystery guy and some friends last night. Fellow socialites Gwen Hearst Daniels, Charlotte Wellington, and Gemma Arden were also present." _

_Still showing the same picture, the camera zoomed in on Fiona and Adam. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Adam was facing forward while Fiona was looking at him with affection._

"_This is the first guy Fiona Coyne has been linked to since dating Bobby Breckinridge two years ago. Let's hope this relationship goes smoother for her," the host snarked. "At press time the identity of mystery guy, is well… still a mystery. Cora, back to you."_

_The VJ Cora Andrews smirked. "Juicy story! Could this be Fiona Coyne's rumored Canadian boyfriend?"_

_The gossip host smiled. "I can't say. We'll keep you posted."_

Declan turned off the TV and cleared his throat.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment.

"I recognized that group photo from last night. They definitely took it off Gemma's Twitter account," Michael spoke up. Yesterday he browsed the site for awhile before falling asleep. "After she went home she tweeted that she had an awesome night."

Declan nodded. "That's why I sent out the 307."

Holly J frowned. "Do they even have permission to do that? That's her personal picture!"

Gwen looked at her. "She used a third party to upload the picture to Twitter, so I think it fell into public domain."

Adam blinked. This was all surreal to him. He couldn't believe that they were on TV. He and Fiona had just been watching that channel yesterday! He looked at Fiona and noted her troubled expression. He placed an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at the gesture and readily leaned into his embrace.

"That first photo was a gross distortion of events. Mom contacted our lawyer and we're suing them for slander. The network won't want that kind of press so we think it will force their hand to stop using it," Declan told the couple.

Adam looked at him. "How come they didn't say my name? I mean, if they're digging around social networking sites it should be pretty easy to figure it out."

"I got this one," Michael declared. He turned towards Adam. "They _do_ know who you are. They just can't confirm it in print or on air without opening themselves up to a lawsuit. If they're forced to prove where they get their intel from they would be screwed because it's all too obvious they didn't obtain it legally."

Charlotte nodded. She was familiar with the name of the game. Her uncle had a love child. At the time it was scandal for the family, but they were able to shield the little girl from press due to her age and no one would go on record to confirm her identity. "Yeah, I think they're baiting you guys. Seeing if you'll come forward so they can publish what they have."

"When _are_ you guys going public?" Michael asked curiously.

Adam and Fiona shared a look.

"I vote for winter break. You're going to be in Canada for almost four weeks anyway," Gwen suggested.

Her friends nodded.

"Yeah, and when you return it'll be old news, just like it is for everyone in our circle," Charlotte smiled. It had been common knowledge amongst them for over a year – every since the Coynes recognized that their daughter's relationship with Adam was serious.

"Well, I look forward to the day when twincest and transgendered boyfriends fail to make headlines," Holly J quipped.

Fiona smiled at her.

Frank looked at Adam. "Wait, you're transgendered?" he teased, hoping to improve the mood in the room after viewing that crap story. He smiled victoriously as everyone laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Not the worst case scenario, eh? ;-) Still it's not cool to have your personal life splashed on TV with an unflattering and questionable picture to boot!

**Review! You know you want to :D**

FYI, next update will be Saturday!**  
**


	24. Something To Talk About

"Long Weekend" – part 24

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Woo hoo! 24 chapters in! Enjoy :D

FADAMisMYlife - That story is still in my head. I haven't written it yet, lol. When I do, I'll post it! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"So, that's how you knew I was here?" Holly J said with a wry grin. She was teasing him about the group photo from last night that aired on TVM as she stood by the sink with her coffee mug in hand.

Declan smiled at her. "Perhaps I had a hunch," he responded. As he looked into her eyes he felt giddy. He was happy to be in this moment, standing here with her. "You look good, HJ."

She snorted. "Smooth game," she quipped.

He laughed. "No, really. Our campus is so huge, I've only run into you a handful of times this semester."

Holly J nodded. "Yeah, I'd thought I would see you more too."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So you haven't been actively avoiding me?"

-oOo-

Fiona and Megan were watching the two exes talk from a distance.

"I don't think you should interrupt," Adam warned them.

Fiona sighed. "Why can't they friends again?" she said wistfully.

Megan gave her a look.

"Okay, fine I admit I have a vested interest in the two getting along," she said.

Adam and Megan chuckled in response.

Suddenly his phone rang. He recognized his brother's ringtone. "Fi, I'll be right back." She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking over to one of the couches.

The moment he opened the phone Drew's voice came booming through the other line. "Wow, you actually answered your phone!" Drew laughed sarcastically.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Very funny. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he deadpanned.

"Can't a guy call his baby brother on a Saturday afternoon?" Drew responded.

Adam snorted. "First, it's not quite 12:00PM yet, so I don't think it qualifies as the afternoon. And second, my response to that is not likely."

"Fine," Drew conceded. "So I'm at the gym working out when I get text from Eli out of the blue. Later on I come back to my dorm room, turn on the computer and WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE PICTURES?" he exclaimed, clearly amused.

Adam held the phone away from his ear for a bit. "Ouch! That hurt! Use normal volume," he lectured.

"Whoops. Sorry, bro. But seriously, it's pretty messed up. Why did they cherry pick that one questionable picture out of a ton of normal ones?" Drew asked. "I saw on Twitter that Declan posted a bunch of angry tweets about it. He posted a link that had more pictures from the skating rink and it's obvious he just came over to warn you guys about the photographers. You guys got a raw deal."

"You don't say," Adam said sarcastically. "Wait, back up. You guys are talking about this on Twitter?" he questioned.

Drew chuckled. "Well, yeah. It's gone viral amongst anyone who went to Degrassi. Did you see Eli's page yet? He made this funny graphic with one of the photos–"

"Drew!" Adam interrupted him. "I don't see how this is funny!"

Drew paused. "Come on, everyone who knows you guys realizes its crap! But it's not every day that you see paparazzi shots of people you know. There's been lots of chatter about it."

Adam sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"There are two hash signs that are trending – *MysteryGuy and *Atwincest. Get it? The 'A' is for Adam," Drew continued.

"Okay, I'm done with this conversation," Adam said annoyed. Drew thought this was funny and entertaining, not realizing that they were upset at being misrepresented and having their privacy violated.

"You're mad?" Drew asked confused.

"Andrew, how would you feel if you were in my shoes?" he asked his brother.

Drew thought about. "Maybe a little pissed off… but I don't think anyone took that picture seriously. As for the rest, you're a person of interest now," he laughed. He thought that was pretty cool.

"And how great will it be when the headlines read 'Mystery guy was born a girl'?" he deadpanned.

"Oh shit. I didn't think about that," Drew admitted. "Can they do that?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I am who I am, Drew. I'm not going to live my life in hiding. It's bound to come out at some point."

Drew sucked in a breath, realizing there was a downside to his brother's newfound notoriety. "What are you guys going to do?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know yet. I really don't know."

-oOo-

"Anyone up for brunch?" Michael asked. "Those croissants were good but I'm ready for something more substantial."

Frank looked at him. "I hear you, man. Charlotte, what do think?"

His girlfriend grinned at him. "Food sounds good."

"There's this place on 53rd street and 9th Avenue. It's amazing! Gwen and I went there last week," Michael told them.

Gwen nodded. "You guys want to go?"

"Yeah!" Charlotte cheered. She looked at Adam who had just ended a phone call. "Do you and Fiona want to grab some food with us?"

"Um," he thought about. "Thanks for the invite but we're going to do our own thing," he told her. He was ready for more one on one time with his girlfriend. They hadn't had much of it so far. He just wanted to sit next to her and talk, about everything and nothing at all.

She nodded with understanding. "Okay."

Across the room Holly J, Declan, and Fiona were chatting.

"I kind hate that I have them on my resume, but it has opened a lot of doors for me," Holly J said.

Fiona and Declan laughed.

"Well, I'll always be glad that you did. It's a crummy network, but it did get you to New York," he told her.

Fiona looked at the two of them and smiled. There was still something between them which made her happy. In her heart of hearts, she would love it if Holly J became her sister-in-law down the line, but she knew she couldn't force it. Still, civil conversation was a good start.

Adam came up to them and snaked an arm around Fiona's waist. "No one's killing each other!" he teased.

All three of them gave him a look. He smirked in response.

"So, who called?" Fiona asked. He had been gone for awhile.

Adam sighed. "Drew. Apparently they're talking about this on Twitter."

"Already?" Holly J questioned. Fiona was equally surprised because the story was only a few hours old.

Both Adam and Declan nodded.

"I did a little bit of damage control, and some venting," Declan revealed.

Fiona and Holly J shared a look.

"It's mostly people from Degrassi," Adam assured them.

"What are they saying?" Fiona asked.

Adam shrugged. "Nothing negative. It's a big joke to them."

Gwen, Michael, Charlotte, Frank, and Megan came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. We're about to head out for brunch. Declan, you're welcome to come. Holly J, if you and Megan have time feel free to join us too," Gwen announced.

Holly J glanced at Declan. "Megan and I have to get back to her parents. I'm taking the train back to New Haven this afternoon."

"You're missing out on Saturday night parties in the city?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I'm swamped with work."

"Right," he said with understanding.

"Declan?" Gwen questioned.

He shrugged. "Why not? I could use some food."

"Okay, party of five," Gwen smiled.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Don't we get an invite?" she said feigning offense.

Gwen smirked. "We were informed that you have other plans."

Fiona looked at Adam. "Oh," she giggled upon remembering they were going to spend the day together.

Declan rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to ignore that and pretend you two are staying behind to bake cookies." Plausible deniability was his friend. He really didn't want to think about his sister having sex. "Everyone ready to roll out?" he asked quickly changing the topic.

The rest of the group nodded politely for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

.

tbc

* * *

**Review :D**

Next update will be on Tuesday! It's filled with Fadam sweetness.**  
**


	25. You And Me

"Long Weekend" – part 25

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is filled with Fadam-ness, lol.

FYI, references are made the stories "Blood On The Ground" and "How To Save A Life".

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"I thought they'd never leave!" Fiona joked as she and Adam walked down the corridor.

He snorted. "Yeah, it was a full house." He turned to her paused. "Now I can do this without looking over my shoulder!"

Fiona watched curiously as he leaned towards to her. Instead of tilting his head so they could kiss, he continued straight and proceeded to rub his nose against hers. As he pulled away neither one could stop laughing.

She grabbed his hand and they began walking towards her room.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm starving!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I could eat a whole cow."

"Let's go out somewhere to eat. We can wander around a bit and find a place close by," she suggested. Adam readily nodded at her words. "Ooh! We could walk up Columbus Avenue! There are tons of great restaurants and bistros," she continued.

"I'm sold!" he agreed. He just wanted food. Badly.

-oOo-

Adam had a silly grin on his face as they strolled down the street. They were holding hands and he was ridiculously happy just being with her. They were walking north on Columbus. Every so often they stopped to glance over a menu but they had yet to find a place that they liked.

"What do you think?" Adam asked. They stopped in front of a small café.

Fiona viewed the menu posted on the door and sighed. "They seemed to be serving sandwiches and small bites. It's only 12:00PM and their brunch service has ended already!" It was almost unheard of on a Saturday. Most places stretch it out to 1:00 or 2:00PM on the weekends.

Adam had a small grin. "So… no?" he deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. "If you want to go…" She trailed off when she saw his grin widen and realized he was teasing her. "You're a jerk."

Adam laughed. "What?" he feigned innocence.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "I lack patience when I'm hungry."

"Clearly," he mumbled and looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What about this place on the corner?"

"_Magnolia Bakery_?" she questioned as they continued to walk.

He nodded. "Yeah. I bet they have fresh bread!"

Despite her previous annoyance with him, she smiled. His excitement was infectious. "Let's check out the menu."

When they came closer and peaked through the windows they realized it was bakery with desserts such as cupcakes.

"Crap," he said disappointed.

"Well, we can always come back after lunch," she pointed out.

He smiled at her. "Deal."

Fiona suddenly looked around. "I know a place nearby!" She grabbed his hand and led him around the corner. Adam laughed. He didn't care what kind of food it was, he just wanted them to finally get a meal.

"This place is called _Telepan_. I had lunch here with Charlotte ages ago! You're going to love it," she beamed as they walked through the door.

They were seated at a table right away. They had barely taken off their coats before a basket with fresh ciabatta bread was placed on the table.

Fiona and Adam shared a conspiring grin.

-oOo-

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Adam exclaimed before taking another bite of their appetizer. Fiona had ordered them the House-Smoked Brook Trout. The name sounded fancy, but all he cared about were the delicious flavors dancing on his taste buds. The fish was buttery smooth came dressed with a sour cream sauce that was tart and tangy.

Fiona smiled. "So you like it, right?"

"Wow, it tastes really good with this potato thing," he continued.

"It's a buckwheat-potato blini," she told him.

He grinned and scooped a piece of fish and blini on his fork. "Here, try 'em together, Fi," Adam told her as he brought his fork toward towards her.

"You're feeding me now?" she giggled. He laughed as he nodded his head. She leaned forward and he watched intently as she took a bite.

"What did I tell ya?" he said triumphantly upon seeing the content look on her face.

"_Perfetto_," she agreed.

Adam softly laughed as he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Fiona smiled broadly and reached for his hand across the table. "I love you, too."

He was feeling really good at the moment. Despite the small hiccup this morning, this trip couldn't be anymore perfect. He was over the moon that they were spending the whole day together. Just the two of them.

"Last night was amazing," he said, holding her gaze. He saw her slightly blush and knew she was thinking of the same things he was.

"_You_ were amazing," she responded.

"I think we can both give ourselves pats on the back," he quipped. They both laughed.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me," Fiona said honestly.

The past three months had been rough. Going from seeing each other every day to not seeing him for weeks at a time had been a major adjustment. As she got used to life in New York and started a routine it got easier. It was nice being close to her parents and just a bus or train ride away from her brother and best friend. Still, her heart was in Toronto.

The weekend trips to visit Adam were bittersweet. She often timed it so she could fly in early Friday, that way they had around three days together. If he had a basketball game she would be there to cheer him on. Though usually they spent the first day either hanging out with friends or heading to Torres residence for dinner. Her parents had yet to sell the condo which was a godsend. They often spent the rest of the weekend there. It was wonderful having private space to themselves, which allowed them to reconnect both mentally and physically, but the time always felt so short. One minute it would be Saturday morning and they were lounging in bed, the next it would Sunday night and she would be heading back to the airport.

Adam looked at her warmly. "Me too, Fi. I missed you so much."

Fiona closed her eyes briefly. She didn't want to cry. "Next month should be pretty exciting?" she said, wanting to focus on positive things to come.

He broadly smiled. "Four weeks with Fiona Coyne! I'm not sure what I've done to deserve that, but I definitely don't regret it!" he joked.

She giggled and squeezed his hand. "I guess you were really good in your last life," she teased.

He nodded. "I can't wait to see you every day," he said wistfully.

"Is that all you're looking forward to?" she remarked lightly.

He playfully raised an eyebrow. "It's first on my list," he affirmed. "And having you as my nursemaid after surgery is second."

She laughed unconvinced. She knew Adam was counting down the days to his surgery.

He was having his internal female organs removed – uterus and ovaries. This was a major milestone for him. Following his suicide attempt in March, he had a series of discussions with his parents about continuing his transition to male. When the previous school year ended in June, he underwent top surgery to remove his breasts. Originally it was decided that he would have the internal procedures during the following summer due to concerns about recovery time. Adam hated the idea because it meant that he would spend the summer before college recuperating from surgery. However, his doctor decided that he was a good candidate for a laparoscopic hysterectomy, which had a much shorter recovery time. They scheduled the internal procedures for winter break instead.

Adam had long ago decided that pregnancy was something he did not want to experience. He knew that there were plenty of other transmen who did give birth to children but it was something he did not want for himself. The ordeal with Owen sealed it for him. He made peace with not having biological children. In his view, it took more than blood to be a parent. His true father, Omar Torres, had taught him that. When they were ready to start a family he and Fiona could adopt or she could get pregnant through a donor.

However, his mother was still having trouble processing this. Had he not ended up in the hospital in March, he was certain that she would not have given him permission to go through with surgery. Mrs. Coyne had astutely intervened. She pointed out even though he expressed ambivalence about having biological kids now there was no reason why he couldn't "save for a rainy day" and take steps to preserve his fertility if he changed his mind. She suggested ovarian tissue banking which his mother and Fiona urged him to consider. He agreed to the save the peace, but he later admitted to Fiona that it was nice to have options. The technology was still in initial stages but who knew what was possible in ten years time.

"Well, it will be interesting spending four weeks at _casa_ Torres. With Drew back it will be a full house," Fiona noted.

Adam grinned. "Yeah, it'll be like last Spring," he remarked. From March onward Fiona had practically lived with them. "Though I'll miss the condo…"

She smirked at him. "I'm sure you'll be more mobile towards the end."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good point!"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Like chapter 6, some serious discussion of the future mentioned here. Let me know what you think!

Also, cited some real businesses. If you're in the Upper West Side, check them out, lol! Next update... to be determined. I will say that Chapter 26 will be more Fadam fluff (cos it's awesome!).

**Reviews rock! :D**


	26. Anywhere With You

"Long Weekend" – part 26

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This chapter is pure **Fadam fluff**! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "I'm stuffed!" he proclaimed.

Fiona looked at him and smiled. "I take it you don't have room for cupcakes?" she teased. He grimaced at the thought, which made her giggle.

Their meal had been exquisite. For her main course, Fiona ordered Buttercup Squash Gnocchi, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Adam went for the familiar and ordered a Burger. It came topped with white cheddar cheese, bacon, and an onion ring. He had no complaints.

The waiter came by and placed the check on the table. "Thank guys," he told them as he cleared their plates. Adam and Fiona nodded. She reached for the bill but Adam beat her to it.

"Hey, brunch is my treat," she told him. This place was quite pricey for him, but it fell well within her price range.

He shook his head. "No, I got this, Fi," he insisted.

Over the past couple of days, Fiona's her parents had been rather generous, amongst other things footing the bill for dinner and the skating rink. Last night Fiona's friends had covered the tab during their night out. He wanted to contribute this time. Besides, since it was just the two of them he considered it a date. He didn't like the idea of her paying.

"Are you sure?" she asked. It was just a formality since she recognized the determined look on his face.

He smiled at her. "Of course," he assured her as he reached for his wallet. He grabbed his debit card and then took a look at the check. "Whoa! This is expensive," he said to himself. He looked up with a sheepish expression and quickly added, "But I've got it covered."

Fiona had a small smile. He was so stubborn at times. She reached for her water.

"_Monsieur_," the waiter addressed him as he picked up the booklet with the bill and debit card.

Adam sighed. Their meals were $28 USD each. When adding in tax and tip, it came up to around $75 USD. By far, it was the most expensive brunch he had ever eaten. He looked at Fiona and softened. While the food had been delicious, spending time with her definitely made their meal worth every penny.

When they stepped out into the street the sharp, cold November air hit them. Fiona let go of Adam's hand in favor of snaking it around his waist. He chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him. "Much," she responded and eased further into his embrace. He kissed the side of her head.

"Where to?"

"Well, you mentioned that you would have liked to walk around the park, but it's too cold right now," Fiona started. Adam nodded. "I figured we could do the next best thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Peruse the bookstore. It's a New York tradition," she grinned.

-oOo-

Adam grinned as he and Fiona made their way down the steps. They were taking the Subway for the first time this whole trip. When they left the restaurant she held out her arm to hail another cab, but he insisted on riding the train like most New Yorkers did. She reluctantly agreed. Fiona didn't usually take the train. Even now, as a college student, she still took cabs or private cars whenever she travelled. Whether it was ten blocks or a hundred.

When they entered the station Fiona started towards the booth. Adam tugged her hand.

"I've got a MetroCard in my wallet," he informed her.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You do?"

He laughed and went to retrieve it. Seconds later, he held it up triumphantly. "Booyah!"

Fiona shook her head. "Did you save that from last time you were in the city?"

Adam nodded. Last April, he and Fiona flew down to celebrate Easter at her grandmother's estate. While he was in the city he visited his uncle and Abuela Lucia. He purchased the card to visit his relatives in the Bronx.

"Yep, and it still works!" he said with a smug grin as he added money to the card. He put ten dollars on it. "Let's go," he told her and guided her towards the turnstile. He then handed her the card. "After you, my love."

Fiona instantly grinned. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before swiping the card. When she passed through to the other side, she handed it back to him. She watched as Adam swiped and joined her on the platform. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a train pulled into the station. Fiona covered her ears at the loud noise and he looked at her amused.

Adam pulled her close. "Is this our train?" he whispered into her ear.

The feel of his lips on her skin gave her goosebumps. She smiled and pushed away naughty thoughts. "Yes. It's the 1 train," she answered.

The doors opened and they entered holding hands. The subway car was fairly empty so they had their choice of seats. The young couple took two seats near the middle.

"This is great, right?" Adam had a huge grin on his face. He loved riding on the train. In some ways it was still a novelty to him, but mostly it reminded him of the summer he stayed with the Coynes. He took the train to work in the Lower East Side, where his uncle's business was located.

Fiona gave him a strained smile, but he didn't notice. She wasn't a fan of the subway. Why take a crowded underground train when you could travel above ground in private transport? It was a heck of a lot more direct and she believed it to be faster in most cases.

"So, how many stops away is the bookstore?" Adam asked her.

She thought about it. "It's at 59th."

He furrowed his brows. "Wait, didn't we get on at 66th street?"

Fiona nodded. "Yes."

"I didn't know it was so close! We could have walked there," he said amused.

She shrugged. "You wanted to ride the train," she teased.

Adam laughed and cupped her cheek. "True."

The train pulled into the station and she moved away to stand up. "_Andiamo!_"

-oOo-

Borders Bookstore was located on the second floor of the Time Warner Building. The lobby was huge. Adam noted the escalators in the distance and another one leading downstairs which was close to the entrance.

"Whole Foods," he said to himself. This was the same location he and Mrs. Coyne travelled to Thanksgiving morning to get the _Pernil_.

"What did you say?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing," he responded quickly. "This place is enormous!"

She softly laughed. "I guess it is."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. They walked over to an escalator leading to the second level.

Once they reached the store, Adam couldn't help but smile. This place was a playground for the mind. There was a diverse assortment of books and he couldn't figure out what he wanted to check out first.

"Any subject you're partial to?" he asked her. Fiona grinned. "Other than fashion," he teased.

She pouted. "Hey!" she feigned offense.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I stand corrected. Fashion would be lovely," he said lightly.

Fiona smirked at his backtracking. She grabbed his hand. "Let's just walk around. It might be fun to look in the magazine aisle first."

"Deal," he agreed.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Fadam in the city, hehe!

**Review! They're lovely to read :D**


	27. Research

"Long Weekend" – part 27

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Whew! You have no idea how happy I am to be posting this chapter!

Apparently, in long fics I tend to get stuck around chapter 26! I'm really glad I've already written past that point in my other fic, "The One"!

So without any further ado, here you go! A long, lengthy, **Fadam** filled chapter! Enjoy :D

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona smiled when she spotted her boyfriend. She had last seen Adam about thirty minutes ago, in the cooking aisle where he was looking for a gift for his mom. Earlier, they had spent almost an hour reading magazines before deciding to browse the rest of the store. When he saw the cooking section his eyes lit up. He flipped through the books and commented on the various cuisines. When he started talking about the best way to make Tilapia Ceviche her eyes began to glaze over. They agreed to look into separate interests and meet up later.

Fiona browsed the fashion section, the architecture section, and had checked out a few romance novels before restlessness set in. She went searching for Adam and traveled to the science section, the computing section, and the graphic novels aisle but she didn't see him. Fiona took out her phone and was about to call him when she finally spotted him in the far corner.

As she approached him, her smile eased into a smirk. She found him in the Sex and Relationships section, intently flipping through a book with a small grin. Fiona carefully came up behind him and could hardly contain her laughter when she saw what he was looking at.

"Find anything interesting?" she teased.

Adam looked up startled. When he saw it was her, he instantly smiled. "Yep. Doing a little research for tonight," he quipped without missing a beat. In his hands he was holding a book about sex positions.

Fiona softly laughed. Adam chuckled and gently kissed her cheek.

"I wonder if they have anything geared toward smaller guys," he commented, thinking aloud.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you really don't have a complex about your size," she noted in jest.

He shook his head and looked down at the book again with an amused grin.

Fiona smiled broadly. She loved that he was completely unself-conscious about it. A lot of biological males tended to be insecure if they felt their equipment was on the smaller side. They worried about their ability to please a woman or that it somehow made them less of a man. Adam did not share any of those concerns. He knew what he brought to the table when it came to making love. He and Fiona became intimate before he transitioned, when his body was completely female, and she had no complaints – only compliments. Not surprisingly, he didn't think that the size of one's member had any bearing on how much of a man they were. As he saw it, personal character meant so much more.

Adam shrugged. "It's all me and it works, so I'm happy," he laughed.

She leaned closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Her eyes then fell upon the book he was still holding. "Hmm, that one looks like fun."

Adam flashed her a wicked grin. "You think we could pull it off?"

She giggled. "Well, trying is half the fun!"

"True," he laughed. Many pleasurable discoveries had been made by being creative and trying out new things.

Just then a woman with a small child walked by and sent them a disapproving look. Adam and Fiona paused as they waited for her to leave the aisle. The moment she turned the corner they erupted into laughter.

"That's what we get for standing under the 'sex' part of the Sex and Relationships aisle!" Fiona noted, as she continued to laugh.

"No, she needs to mind her own business! Besides, this is hardly the kids section."

His words sent them into another round of laughter. When they recovered some, he stepped towards her and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I love you."

Fiona looked into his eyes. "Same here." She leaned in and they shared a lingering kiss.

"So, is this book a keeper?" she asked some time later.

Adam shook his head. "Why pay for what you could look up online for free?" he smirked.

-oOo-

When they finally checked out, Adam purchased five books. He got two cooking books for his mom, gifts for his Dad and Drew, and one graphic novel for himself. He tossed the bag over his shoulder as they exited the store.

"I guess that was analogous with a walk in the park," Adam shrugged.

"Well, the winter time version," Fiona chuckled. She reached for his hand.

"Where to next?" he asked as they stepped onto the escalator to the ground level.

"Do you want to catch a movie?" she suggested.

Adam shook his head. "I rather watch something on Netflix." He much rather huddle around a laptop with Fiona in her room than travel to a crowded movie theater. It was the weekend and there were people everywhere. It was a little disconcerting.

"Hmm, are you trying to get me alone again?" she teased.

He kissed her cheek. "I'll never tell," he quipped.

-oOo-

They decided to walk back to the apartment since they weren't so far away. They stopped in a convenience store and picked up some microwave popcorn.

When they got back to the apartment it was still empty. Adam and Fiona shared an excited look. It was nice to have the place all to themselves. They headed back to her room. Once inside she promptly kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed.

"So what kind of movie do you want to see?" she asked as she opened her laptop.

Adam gave her a look. "I know what's more fun than movies…" he trailed off. He crawled onto the bed and Fiona giggled.

"Wow, your subtly is astounding," she teased him.

He shrugged. "We got the afternoon. You've got this room for two," he sang as he pulled her into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

Fiona moved away and grinned at him. "How about after the movie?" she suggested. She was a bit tired and was looking forward to relaxing and snuggling with him.

Adam met her eyes and smiled. "Deal." He was fine with that. "Do you want to me make the popcorn?" he asked as he sat up.

"Could you?" she said. While he was doing that, she could find a movie for them to watch.

He nodded. Adam and Fiona shared a quick kiss before he stood up from the bed. "Fresh buttery popcorn coming right up!" he declared.

She softly laughed. "Thank you kind sir!" she said in jest.

He shook his head. "Milady, the pleasure is all mine!" he told her before leaving the room.

-oOo-

Once again Adam was blown away at how awesome their kitchen was. He was happy they had left the popcorn on the counter. If he had to hunt for it in the pantry he would have gotten lost! He quickly located the microwave and placed it inside.

As he waited he tapped his fingers on the counter. Today was a pretty great day! Despite the drama in the early AM, he was thoroughly enjoying his time with Fiona. It was just them and he was insanely giddy to be watching a movie together in her room. It felt like ages since they did that. When she lived in Toronto it was something they did all the time.

He shook himself from his thoughts and moved towards the fridge. They needed drinks. He scanned the contents and smiled when he saw they had Green Iced Tea. Fiona loved the stuff.

"Bingo!" he whispered victoriously.

He grabbed it and placed it on the counter. He took two cups down from the cabinet and poured the beverage into each. By the time he placed the container back in the fridge he heard the microwave chime. He grabbed an empty plastic bowl from the cabinet and went to take out the popcorn. He poured the contents into the bowl and placed the leftovers in the trash. He hated to waste it, but he didn't think they'd want to come back here for the rest.

When he was done he looked at the counter and frowned. "Crap!"

He had two drinks and a bowl of popcorn. How was he going to carry this? He only had two hands! He sighed. After a moment an idea came to him. He picked up the bowl and then crossed his forearms. He was able to precariously balance it against his chest. With his now free hands, he picked up a drink in each one. He smiled, proud of his quick thinking, and cautiously began the long walk back to Fiona's room.

Several minutes later he reached her door. He silently cursed when he realized he didn't have a free hand to reach for the door knob! Luckily he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He used his foot to push it open and was relieved that did the trick.

Adam walked into the room. "Fi, I could use a little help," he told her.

He heard her laugh.

"Were you fixing to bring back the kitchen sink?" she said amused.

"Don't go changing your mind now!" he lightly teased. He looked up from the food in his arms and stopped in his tracks.

Fiona was walking towards him to help, and she was wearing just a bra and panties. A black, lacy bra and matching panties. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She reached for the bowl of popcorn. "This smells delicious!" she declared. She picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth.

Adam was still staring at her. She smiled at him.

"What? It's just the two of us, so we might as well be comfortable." She winked at him and walked back towards the bed.

Adam grinned broadly. "I think this is going to be the best movie _ever!_"

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Oh, Fiona! The girl does have a soft spot for lingerie – and teasing Adam! So, I usually cap off chapters when I've reached 3 scenes, but I had to end on the movie line! Lol!

**Review! 'Cos they seriously rock :D**

Next update will be Thursday night! And there's most definitely lemons ahead… (Updated 5/4/11)


	28. Wonderland

"Long Weekend" – part 28

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! As promised, here's the next part!

Rating: **M **(lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

This was nice. At first he hadn't been sure if he could focus on the movie, but _Winter's Bone_ was a rather gripping tale. He liked that it had some shocking twists, because it caused Fiona to bury her head in his chest. She felt good against him. Her body was warm and smooth. Her skin was soft against his bare chest. He was wearing just his boxers, so they were both minimally dressed. The popcorn rested between them and they both had a drink in hand. They were having good time sitting here together.

Sometime later he felt Fiona's lips brush across his chest. He raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes fixed on the movie. A few minutes later he felt her hand run across his stomach. He grinned but continued watching the film. He heard her lightly sigh and felt her shift on the bed.

"Do you want to watch the rest of this later?" she asked him.

Adam smirked. They were halfway in and he kind of wanted to see the rest. He turned to her. "Not capturing your interest?"

She grinned. "It's a good film, but we don't have to watch it now."

"I don't know, it's just getting good," he told her.

"Fine," she huffed and turned back towards the screen. Two could play this game.

Adam held in a laugh. "Okay." He was pretty certain they weren't going to get through the whole film.

-oOo-

Twenty minutes later he was proven right. They were kissing passionately, and the movie had been all but forgotten. They paused momentarily to move the bowl of popcorn, which had almost been knocked over, to the nightstand. Adam took the opportunity to place her laptop on a nearby chair. He then hopped back on the bed. Fiona giggled as he pulled her back into his arms.

"You look so damn _hot_," he told her, in between kisses.

"Wow, that's some poetry," she quipped.

He shrugged and captured her mouth again in a scorching kiss. They fell back onto the bed, with Adam on top of her. He eagerly ran his hands down her body, exploring the shape of her curves with delight.

Fiona was on fire. Adam's kisses were delectable and his touch left her wanting more. She rolled them over and landed on top. He laughed at the sudden switch in positions.

"You're hot too," she teased, with desire evident in her voice. She moved back slightly, and straddled his waist.

Adam sat up and Fiona brought her lips to his. He placed his hands on her back as they continued to kiss. He toyed with the back of her bra. After a long moment she pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Take it off."

Adam groaned upon hearing her words. He was excited and wanted her bad. He quickly undid the clasp and moved to pull down the straps. Once the bra was out of the way, he immediately began kissing and licking her chest. She moaned and he felt himself grow even harder.

Fiona ran her hands through his hair. His lips and tongue on her breasts felt indescribably good. Adam held her close as he continued his ministrations. After a long moment she reached for the waistband of his boxers. She wanted them off.

"You first," he whispered, understanding what she was after.

He moved up and kissed her neck before loosening his hold on her. She lay back down on the bed and he leaned over her hips. Adam wasted no time pulling her panties off. He discarded his boxers and jumped back on the bed. He moved atop of Fiona and situated his lower half between her legs. They both moaned as he rubbed himself against her. She pulled him down and they shared a heated kiss.

Fiona held on tightly to him as the passion rose between them. She was extremely aroused as his hardness caressed her most sensitive spot. His movements felt exquisite.

"Adam!" she moaned.

He smiled, delighted to hear her call his name. After a long moment he abruptly pulled away. He was incredibly turned on but he didn't want to finish yet.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked him confused.

He promptly leaned in and kissed her. "Nothing," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "Do you want to screw?" he casually asked with a teasing grin.

She laughed heartily. It was the name of a sex position they had been very interested in at the bookstore. "Eager to put your research to use?"

"Yes ma'am!" he responded. She giggled as he suddenly pulled her up.

The couple leaned in and shared another scorching kiss.

-oOo-

When Fiona awoke she felt a little cold. The covers were a tangled mess and her upper body lacked any cover at all. That explained it. She pulled up the sheets and comforter, and sighed in delight at the warmth they provided. She then turned onto her side and immediately smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. Adam was lying next to her, seemingly in the same predicament, though he was still sound asleep.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was late in the afternoon. The winter sun had gone down already. She deduced that she and Adam had slept for last hour or two. Their activities had been very tiring. She smiled at the memories. They never got around to finishing the movie. However they successfully added a new position to their repertoire.

Fiona sat up and stretched her arms. She was a little hungry and could use a snack. She carefully got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She rinsed her face and debated taking a quick shower. Her appetite won out, and she decided to venture into the kitchen first. She put on a dark tank top and a pair of shorts she usually wore around the house.

When she stepped outside the room she noticed the apartment was dark. She smiled to herself, realizing it meant they still had the run of the place. She turned on the hallway light and continued on to the kitchen. Fiona didn't cook so the microwave was a godsend. She walked over to the freezer and selected something to warm up. She chose Pizza Rolls. It wasn't the finest cuisine, but it would quiet her empty stomach.

She grabbed some chilled water from the fridge and waited. A few minutes later they were done and she had a mini feast on her plate. She took a seat at the counter. She didn't like to eat meals in her room. She had made an exception earlier with the popcorn, but that was because she wanted to watch a movie with her boyfriend.

Fiona grinned, once again feeling happy that he was here with her in New York. She picked up a pizza roll and took a bite. She was in good spirits and enjoyed a moment to herself. Of course the quiet wouldn't last. She groaned when she heard the front door slam shut. She recognized Gwen and Michael's voices coming from the foyer. They seemed to be conversing with a few more people that she couldn't place.

"It's pretty dark in here," she heard Michael say.

"They're probably not back yet," Gwen responded.

"They went out?" a third voice inquired.

"The light's on in the kitchen," Michael noted. A moment later he appeared in the doorway. "Pizza Rolls?" he smirked.

Fiona gave him a look. "I appreciate the non-judgment," she deadpanned.

He laughed and came around to her side of the counter. "Can I have one? We're going to order later but I'm starving!"

She chuckled. "Go for it."

"Thanks!" he grinned at her.

Gwen walked into the kitchen. "Oh, we've got a live one," she teased. "Ooh, are those Pizza Rolls?"

"We have another box in the fridge," Fiona pointed out. She didn't want her friends to eat up all her food!

Gwen laughed. "I can take a hint!" She studied her friend for a moment. "Got the post-orgasmic munchies?" she lightly teased.

Fiona frowned at her. "See Michael was _nice_. That's why he got a pizza roll!"

Michael initiated a high-five.

Gwen shook her head as she chuckled. "Michael's only nice when he wants something!"

Michael smiled smugly. "Well, I got a pizza roll and you didn't."

All three laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Lol, Fiona needed some fuel! 'Saturday' continues in the next part. There's more Fadam up ahead, as well as interaction with friends!

**Reviews = Awesome :D**

The next chapter will be posted this weekend, on 5/8.


	29. The Internets

"Long Weekend" – part 29

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting this early because I have a busy day ahead…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam awoke to sound of his phone ringing. He sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he realized he was alone and naked in Fiona's bed. Interesting. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and didn't bother to check who it was before answering.

"Hello?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Adam? I'm amazed you actually answered this time!" a concerned voice on the other end responded.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still a bit groggy.

He heard Clare huff. "I called you like three times before! It went to voicemail. I saw the paparazzi photos. Are you and Fiona okay?" she pressed.

Adam chuckled. "We're alright, Clare," he assured her.

"Good! I know people back here are treating it like a big joke, but I was worried about you being in the news. They haven't mentioned your name or anything yet, however it seems like a matter of time," she continued.

Adam frowned. He didn't want her worrying about him. "Clare, everything's fine. Really."

Clare sighed. "Are you sure?"

He sat up in the bed. "I am. You're my best friend. You know I would tell you if there was a problem."

She paused. "Okay. How is Fiona holding up?"

Adam laughed. "She's fine. We haven't really thought about it the rest of the day." That wasn't entirely true, but he figured white lies wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, really? So you haven't seen what people posted on Twitter?" Clare inquired.

He furrowed his brows. "What?" he asked cautiously. "Drew told me people were joking around."

Clare laughed. "When you get a chance go to Eli's page."

Adam eyed the laptop sitting on a nearby chair. "I can only imagine," he deadpanned.

-oOo-

Braydon took a long sip of his coffee as he stood in the kitchen. He had stopped by Starbucks with Gwen, Michael, and Devin before coming here. He stole another glance at Fiona, who was sitting at the table talking with them. She looked hot. She was wearing just a tank and house shorts, but she was still a vision to behold. He sighed, annoyed that she was dating that Canadian 'guy'.

"So where is Adam?" Michael asked mischievously. Gwen grinned.

"He's sleeping," Fiona told them and took a sip of her water.

Michael smirked. It was only a little after 5:00pm. "Long day, huh?"

Devin laughed. "Cripes, you both are wicked!" he jokingly scolded Michael and Gwen in his Irish brogue.

They all laughed.

"It's immaturity at its finest," Fiona remarked.

"Or jealousy that they haven't got laid!" Devin quipped. The two brunettes high-fived.

Gwen and Michael protested.

"We're not haters," Gwen laughed. "It's just our way of getting details!" she insisted.

"Yeah, we fully support you guys!" Michael added.

Fiona and Devin shook their heads, unconvinced. Braydon stayed out of the fray.

Fiona stood up. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." She was heading back to her room. She stayed in the kitchen a little longer than she intended to, and was missing Adam.

"What are you guys doing later on?" Braydon spoke up. He didn't want her to leave yet. "We're ordering food, if you guys want to join in," he quickly explained.

Fiona looked at him. "We haven't figured out dinner yet, but we're just going to wing it. Thanks anyway."

Braydon nodded. "You're welcome, _anytime_." Devin sent him a look, which he ignored.

-oOo-

Adam had braced himself for the worse when he logged on to Twitter, but as he clicked around he decided it wasn't so bad. He rolled his eyes when he saw a recent tweet on Eli's page with the hash sign *Atwincest.

_** RealEli :: And here's what they didn't show! {Link to photo} **_

When he clicked on the link he saw a photo of Declan, Fiona, and him on the ice. It was taken after Declan reminded them about the presence photographers. He could tell because in this shot Declan was pointing towards the cameras and all three of them were looking head on with annoyed expressions. Eli superimposed text near that bottom that read, "Buzzkill!"

Fiona came up next to him. "What's that?"

He turned around startled. He hadn't noticed when she entered the room. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning back towards the screen.

"It's Eli being Eli," he told her.

She softly laughed. "He made a graphic out of the photos?"

Adam smiled at her. He was happy she wasn't upset. "Yeah. Apparently he's not the only one."

He closed the tab and went back Eli's Twitter page. He saw his friend had re-tweeted a message posted by another Degrassi student. It was also labeled *Atwincest and linked to a photo as well. He opened the page and frowned. It was an animated GIF.

In the first frame, there was a photo of the three of them standing on the ice. Adam was looking down and his lips were pursed. Fiona and Declan were standing next to him, facing each other. There was superimposed text that read, "Hey Fiona…"

The second frame changed to a different photo. All three were still on the ice, but Fiona and Adam were looking at each other this time. The text on it read, "Yeah?"

In the third and final frame was the now infamous photo of the two of them kissing while Declan looked on smirking. The text for this one was in all caps and read, "CAN YOU ASK YOUR BROTHER TO BACK UP?"

Fiona snorted. Adam looked at her amused. "You have to admit, that was pretty clever," she said.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you're not offended," he said honestly.

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck. Adam shifted his torso towards her, and brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"I love you," she sighed happily.

He smiled broadly. "I love to you, too Fi. Always."

She pulled back slightly, so that she could stare into his eyes. "Why can't we just stay like this forever?"

Adam reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "It won't be soon, love," he said softly, addressing her unspoken words. This semester was almost over. They had just one more to go before they would never have to be separated again.

He couldn't wait until June. Fiona was slated to stay for the whole summer. It was going to be his last one at home. One last hurrah with Drew, Eli, Clare and all their friends before beginning the next chapter in his life. Moving to New York was a _big_ deal. It was scary leaving the life he knew behind, but at the same time it felt right. He knew it was where he was meant to be, with her.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Wow. I've been waiting to share the Twitter scene for the longest time! I wrote it around the same time I wrote the ice skating chapters!

What did you guys think of hearing from Clare again? And, ugh. Braydon is a little skeevy, no?

**Reviews = Epic! :D**

The next update will be in the middle of the week. And oh yeah, there's _more_ lemons! ;-)


	30. Endless Love

"Long Weekend" – part 30

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Whoa! We've hit the big 3-0! We're getting towards the end of this story, because following the night, Adam has one more day in New York! However, I don't know how many chapters it will be yet.

Rest assured, there are more timeline fics coming. There's one set over winter break, tentatively entitled "Name" – however, I might expand it to a longer fic. We'll see.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! There are lemons ahead :D

Rating: **M **(lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

After they put the laptop away, they cuddled in bed for a long time. When they heard Adam's stomach growl, they decided it was best to get up and get ready so they could grab dinner.

Fiona smiled at Adam as she watched him turn on the shower and adjust the water temperature. She loved showering with him. Before his top surgery, it was something he never wanted to do. He didn't want her to see his chest.

"It's ready. After you, my love," he told her, interrupting her thoughts.

Fiona flashed him a wicked smile. She kept her eyes trained on him as she reached for the bottom of her tank top and slowly pulled it off. Adam grinned broadly in response. She stepped out of her shorts and underwear, and paused for a moment as he swept his gaze over her naked body.

"Meet you inside," she teased as she stepped into the shower. She heard Adam laugh. In no time he followed her inside and closed the sliding glass door.

Fiona smiled as she stepped under the spray of the shower. The water felt great on her skin. The temperature was just right. It was hot, but not too hot.

"Hey, do you have any bar soap?" Adam asked her. He already had shampoo in his hair. She smiled, noting it looked like a faux-hawk.

"Over there," she pointed to the left wall.

"Sweet! Thanks," he told her. He grabbed it and began to lather his chest.

It was a big shower, so there was plenty of room for them to move around.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked him.

Adam came up behind her and soaped up her back. She leaned into his touch.

"I don't know. I'm down for anything, really. As long as it's edible," he chuckled.

"That helps to narrow it down," she quipped.

He laughed and kissed her neck. "Fine. How about Turkish?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Turkish? I guess we could find a Turkish place…"

"Alright, anything Mediterranean if it makes it easier," he amended. He ran his hands down her sides and stepped towards her. He turned his head to the side and nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm," Fiona responded. His lips felt nice.

Adam moved his hands forward and slid them across her stomach, pulling her closer to him. "You smell good," he whispered.

"You're supposed to be helping me get clean! How are we ever going to get food at this rate?" she lightly scolded him.

Adam slid his hands upwards and took a hold of her breasts. "You have a point," he told her as he massaged them. "But then again, who needs food?"

Fiona softly moaned. At the moment her appetite for food was taking a backseat to her desire for him. She could feel his arousal as he stood behind her. She reached back and took him in her hand. Adam gasped in pleasure as she stroked him.

"Here or in the room?" she asked him.

"The room," he practically growled.

They both let go and quickly rinsed under the dual sprays of the shower. Moments later they turned it off and hurriedly toweled off.

Adam knew his hair was still wet when he got onto the bed. He attempted to pat it with the towel a few more times before throwing it aside. He watched as Fiona walked across the room. She had two towels. One around her torso, and the other wrapped around her hair. He smiled as she pulled the latter off and did her best to dry her hair.

"Hey! You're not laughing at me, are you?" she said amused.

He shook her head. "I wouldn't dare laugh at a princess!" he responded. He found her completely adorable and alluring all at once.

She gave him a look, but couldn't hold it for long. "Okay, I'm mostly dry," she giggled.

"And so fresh and so clean!" he teased. He laughed as she climbed over him. He brought his hands to her waist to steady her, as she leaned down to kiss him. Things quickly heated up.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Stay here," she said seductively. Adam sighed with pleasure as she began to kiss her way south. When she reached his stomach, he stopped her. "Wait."

Fiona looked at him confused.

"I want you too," he told her and gave her a look. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Come here."

-oOo-

Fiona let out a muffled moan as Adam continued to lick her. She had to admit, this was an ingenious idea. Last night she had done her best to keep quiet as he tended to her. This time around, they were both tending to each other. She was close and she could tell he was too.

Adam groaned as he lifted his hips upwards. Her lips felt amazing wrapped around him, as she ardently sucked. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, so he redoubled his efforts to bring her over the edge with him. Fiona rhythmically rocked her hips and he pulled her down, closer to him. She moaned against his arousal again. He then felt her shake and spasm. His own climax quickly followed.

As they lay there panting to catch their breath, Adam had a huge grin.

"We're going to need another shower," he noted.

Fiona softly laughed. "You think?" She leisurely ran her hand across his chest.

He kissed the side of her head. "You were incredible."

She shrugged. "You were alright," she teased.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Well now, that sounds like you're challenging me to do better!" He jokingly began to sit up.

Fiona pushed him back down. "Easy there! Let's talk about that _after_ dinner!"

"Right. Food!" he laughed. With her words, his appetite seemed to return.

-oOo-

After taking a second shower, the couple quickly dressed for a night out. Adam wore a white button down shirt and black blazer, with denim jeans and dress shoes. Fiona wore a blue and gray patterned party dress. It was sleeveless with spaghetti straps. She paired it with black heels.

"You look gorgeous," Adam told her as he held open the door.

Fiona smiled at him. "Thanks. You look quite handsome."

He chuckled. "I try."

The couple held hands as they walked down the hallway. They could see that the lights were on in the living room. They exchanged a look, bracing themselves for questions and comments.

"Hey!" Charlotte said warmly when she spotted them.

Michael, Devin, and Braydon looked up from where they were sitting on the couch. Gwen and Sadie paused in their conversation and waved.

"Hey guys," Fiona and Adam said at the same time. Fiona was expecting a joke from Michael and Gwen but was pleasantly surprised that the duo held their tongues for once.

"We are pre-gaming for tonight. You probably have plans, but you're welcome to join us," Sadie told them. Her dark blonde hair was styled in a short, edgy cut.

Fiona shook her head. "Thanks, but we're going to head out for dinner."

"That's cool," Sadie responded.

Frank walked in from the kitchen. "Adam! Fiona!" he greeted them with a bright smile. "I heard you guys were here! Er- I mean, not _heard_. This time… well, you know what I mean!"

The couple laughed, as did everyone else.

Frank shrugged. "I'm tipsy!" he excused himself.

"Someone should have slowed down on the shots," Gwen teased him.

Frank pouted.

"It's alright, we still love you, man," Adam joked.

Frank laughed and they bumped fists.

"Well, that's settled," Sadie noted and reached for the coconut rum. "Drinks?"

Adam grinned. "I'll take one," he told her. He turned to Fiona. "Do you want one?"

She shrugged. "Might as well," she said deciding to join in. One drink sounded reasonable enough.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hmm, they seem mighty fond of those showers! And, wow. No jokes from Michael and Gwen? That's a first! ;-)

**Reviews = Awesome! :D**

Good news and bad news about updates for this fic... The good news is, I'm updating on Saturday and it's a _long_ chapter!

The bad news is, I don't have chapter 32 ready yet :( I've got a busy weekend coming up and I do most of my writing on the weekends (Somehow when I'm not sleep deprived creativity comes easier!). I can't pin down an exact date, but I will try to update this soonish! Thanks for following this story guys! I do appreciate it!


	31. Have You Ever?

"Long Weekend" – part 31

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's a super long chapter! Enjoy :D

AAe - Thanks, I'm glad to hear that! To answer your question, in this story Adam is 5"9 and Fiona is 5"7. When she wears heels they're around the same height. (Btw, Adam's height was mentioned in "The Wedding", chapters 10 and 11. In the timeline, that story takes place seven months earlier :-) Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Braydon suggested playing a drinking game. Michael, Gwen, Devin, Sadie and Frank readily agreed. Charlotte was indifferent and Fiona took some convincing.

"It'll be fun," Braydon insisted. She shrugged.

"What's 'Never Have I Ever?'" Adam asked curiously. The rest of them all seemed to know.

"Each person takes a turn declaring something they never did. Anyone who has takes a sip of their drink. You can say something you have done, then you have to drink as well," Gwen explained.

"It can be something benign. I'll go first," Sadie volunteered. "Never have I ever… played this game."

Everyone besides Adam took a drink. Fiona looked at him and smiled.

"We're only playing a few rounds, because I'd rather not leave here drunk," she said in jest.

"That depends of how much stuff you've done!" Gwen giggled. "Devin, you're up next."

He thought about it for a moment, wanting to make it something good but not too out there on the first go. "Never have I ever… snuck out to go to a party."

This time everyone drank, including Adam.

Braydon smirked. It was his turn. "Hmm, I don't know…" he trailed off. He knew exactly what he was going to say, but he wanted to make it sound like it randomly came to him. "Never have I ever… wore a dress."

All the girls drank, as did Michael, Frank, and Adam.

Sadie laughed. "Michael doesn't surprise me! But, Frank and Adam, you guys are jocks!"

Frank shrugged. "Halloween," he stated.

Adam did an admirable job hiding his discomfort as attention turned to him. Fiona sent him a reassuring look and he smiled at her. "Not by choice. The transgender thing complicated the first 13 years, but after that I was set," he casually explained.

The group nodded with understanding.

"Right!" Sadie said, feeling a little foolish. She had forgotten that he was trans!

"It's my turn?" Charlotte asked. Braydon and Sadie nodded. "Never have I ever… kissed a girl."

Everyone drank again. They all laughed.

"It's New York," Gwen shrugged.

Adam playfully raised an eyebrow at Fiona. "She's right," she responded.

"Never had I ever… been in a physical fight," Frank said.

All of the guys drank, along with Gwen and Fiona. The two girls high-fived.

"What?" Gwen said in mock aggression.

"Now I know never to get on your bad side!" Devin quipped.

"Yeah, not a good idea. Unless you want to get cut," Michael joked.

Adam chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Warrior princess," he teased. She giggled and pulled him in for a short kiss.

"Hey lovebirds, you're up next!" Gwen called to them.

They broke apart and Fiona frowned at her roommate.

Adam looked on with a grin. "Never have I ever… burnt pasta!"

Fiona glared at him as she was the only one who took a sip of her drink. The room erupted in laughter.

"How in the world did you do that?" Michael asked incredulously.

Adam couldn't restrain his laughter as he thought about it.

"Very funny," Fiona grumbled. She turned to her friends. "His mom..." she stopped and looked at Adam annoyed.

"My mom tried to give her cooking lessons. It didn't go well!" he said taking over story telling duties. "They started out with _arroz con pollo_, which she undercooked. Then my mom tried focusing on dicing onions and garlic. That didn't take either. Finally she decided pasta was a good idea, since it only involved boiling water–"

"How was I supposed to know the water was going to boil out?" Fiona interrupted.

Everyone laughed again.

"See, this is why I'd hire a maid!" Michael remarked.

"Yeah, why would you actually want to cook?" Charlotte asked confused.

Fiona smirked at Adam. "I love New York," she quipped.

"This is _your_ town," Adam acknowledged in jest. Back home 'why not hire a maid' would not have been considered a viable option!

The couple laughed.

"Fiona! Your turn!" Gwen told her.

"Okay…" She paused to think of one. "Never have I ever… been in love."

Fiona and Adam looked at each other as they took a sip of their drinks. Charlotte, Frank, Michael, and Sadie also drank.

"It'll happen one day," Charlotte assured Gwen.

Her friend shrugged. "Guys in New York suck!" she joked.

"Hey now! We're not all bad," Devin laughed. While he was Irish born, he had lived in New York City for years.

"Love is overrated," Michael snarked. He had gotten his heart broken more than once.

"Okay, it's time for round two," Braydon noted.

Fiona turned to Adam. "After this, we're leaving," she told him. He nodded.

It was Sadie's turn again, so she took a moment to think about a good one. "Never have I ever… had sex in the shower," she giggled.

Adam and Fiona looked at each other again and grinned. They both took a sip of their drink, as did everyone else.

"Wow, we're all sluts!" Gwen joked.

Michael nodded. "I'm not surprised!" he laughed.

Devin shrugged in agreement before leaning in to kiss Sadie.

"Okay, I thought we were limiting PDA?" Michael said annoyed.

"You agreed to that, we didn't!" Devin smirked.

Charlotte giggled as Frank pulled her into a kiss.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Fiona. They both laughed and leaned in for a kiss as well.

"Ugh, couples!" Michael grumbled.

Gwen shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "Okay, Devin you're next."

He grinned broadly and surveyed the room. "Never have I ever… gotten caught having sex by my parents!"

There were a few groans as uncomfortable memories surfaced.

Devin, Charlotte, Frank, and Adam took a sip of their drinks.

Michael's face lit up. "We need background stories!" he declared. "You first Devin! What happened?"

Sadie looked on with interest.

"I was 15 and at one of those boring gala events for some politician. There was this waitress that I kept eyeing all night. She was hot!" he began. Sadie gave him a look. "But not as hot as you!" he quickly added.

The room howled with laughter.

"Anyway, I was really bored so towards the middle I wandered off for a smoke. I saw her going into of one of the storage rooms and I followed her inside. She was down, so we snuck off to a corner. My Dad's a huge wine aficionado, so he walked into the wine cellar with one of the waiters. They spotted us, with my naked ass up in the air! I must have turned ten shades of red," Devin told them.

"Dude, that was epic!" Frank laughed. "Better you than me!"

"Seriously," Charlotte agreed. She would have died of embarrassment.

"Frank, what happened with you?" Michael asked.

He smirked. "Well, you guys know I play football at Rutgers. Of course, I played back in high school too. I'm not the best student, so this girl was tutoring me for history. We were in my room and she was supposed to be going over the administration of President Lyndon B. Johnson, but she found my Johnson more interesting, if you know what I mean!"

Everyone laughed.

"My mom came home from work early that day and knocked on the door. Bottom line, I should have locked the door! It was majorly embarrassing and my mom made sure that was our last tutoring session," Frank finished.

"Charlotte?" Gwen questioned.

She looked at Frank. "This was recent. I was hanging out with Frank and we got a little carried away in the living room. Should have gone to my room and locked the door."

"Where are the details?" Michael pressed.

"That's all you're getting!" Charlotte asserted.

He chuckled. "Fine!" He then looked at Adam and smile broadly.

Adam shared a brief look with Fiona and sighed. "It was horrible," he stated.

Everyone seemed to lean forward intrigued. Fiona lowered her head a little and rubbed her forehead.

"You were involved!" Gwen pieced together.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Sadie commented.

"My mom took a long time to warm up to Fiona," Adam started.

"That's a serious understatement," she remarked. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, she pretty much hated her for close to a year," Adam admitted.

"Why?" Charlotte asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Because she's my mom! She didn't want me or my brother to date. She treated any girl we dated like crap. When it came to Fiona, I think it was because she had trouble letting go of… my past. Fiona completely accepted me as I was, but my mom was still struggling. I think that had a lot to do with it," he theorized.

Fiona nodded. It made sense to her.

"Anyway, we spent most of our time at Fi's condo, but on this particular day we went back to my place. No one was home so we went straight to my room. We were in the middle of hooking up when the door suddenly opened. It was brutal," he finished.

"Epic!" Frank exclaimed.

Gwen shook her head. "That sucks."

"How did your mom react?" Charlotte questioned.

Adam and Fiona shared another look.

"She was speechless, which was disconcerting because my mom _always_ has something to say. She has a strong personality," Adam told them. "But after that, she cried."

The room went quiet as a somber mood took hold.

"Um, yeah… It wasn't my proudest moment," Adam said cutting through the silence.

Sadie looked at Fiona. "After that she must have really hated you!" she remarked. "No offense!" she quickly added.

At this, everyone laughed.

"Tell me how you really feel!" Fiona joked.

They all laughed harder.

"No!" Sadie protested before realizing she was teasing her.

Once the laughter died down Adam spoke. "No, after that some serious stuff went down. It made us all pull together. My mom and Fi get along really well these days," he revealed. "Fiona's staying with us over winter break, and she practically lived with us from this past Spring until she left for school."

Fiona smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"That's great guys!" Charlotte said, happy for them.

"Yeah, it's good that it all worked out," Michael agreed.

"I bet you lock doors now!" Devin teased them.

Adam and Fiona vigorously nodded. "Hell yeah!" he readily affirmed.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Did you notice, there were a couple of throwbacks to other timeline fics in this chapter? ;-)

First, I think it's safe to say the events of "That's All!" scarred Fadam for life! Though Frank and Devin's experiences were also facepalm moments! And second, looks like we got some details about Fiona's cooking lesson with Mama Torres (as previously mentioned in "On A Mission").

Anyway, has anyone else played "Never Had I Ever" before? It's a fun drinking game, though "Kings" is my favorite!

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	32. With You

"Long Weekend" – part 32

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: 100% Fadam chapter! There's some lemons in it…

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Dinner had been great! They travelled south to Hell's Kitchen and found a Turkish restaurant on 53rd Street and Tenth Avenue. Adam had been delighted. It was new to both of them, because Fiona had never been there before either.

The food was delicious. They both got lamb kababs with rice, served with fresh baked bread and as much hummus as they wanted! They sat for hours at a cozy table for two, cuddling while they enjoyed their meal. They shared countless laughs and kisses as the night wore on. When they done, they walked back to Fiona's building hand in hand.

"They're out clubbing!" Fiona giggled. She and Adam were in the elevator, moments from entering the apartment.

Adam nuzzled her ear. "I don't know. They seemed like they were getting pretty smashed," he countered.

She smiled at the feel of his lips against her ear and leaned into his embrace. Adam was standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We'll see!" she said with a teasing grin.

The elevator doors opened, bringing the foyer into view.

"Have good evening Miss Coyne, Mr. Torres," the operator told them.

Fiona smiled at him. "Good night, Roy!"

Adam waved as they walked into the apartment. "Thanks man."

The older gentleman nodded politely as the doors closed.

Fiona gave her boyfriend a look. "Hmm, seems empty to me." It was close to midnight on a Saturday. She was certain her friends were out partying.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the room.

-oOo-

Adam grinned at Fiona, as they faced each other on the bed.

"I wonder what I'm going to do without you," she said in a teasing manner. Her tone was light, but Adam picked up on a hint of sadness in her eyes. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"We'll have all of winter break. It's only a few weeks from now," he gently reminded her.

Fiona looked away. "I know… but you're mom is going to be watching you like a hawk," she pointed out.

His mother had a history of hovering. After he had top surgery, the woman was exceedingly protective as her son recovered. She didn't want Adam to pull his stitches and forbid him from engaging in any activity she thought might do so. She had bluntly told him that sex was off the menu, and to that end had even barred Fiona from sleeping over for a couple of weeks!

He winced as he thought of last June, agreeing that Fiona had a valid point. "She might be difficult for the first week or two, but she'll eventually ease up," he assured her. Adam pulled her into his arms. "We'll find a way."

Fiona snorted. "Right." She wished that she could bring him back to her condo while he recovered from the internal procedures. However, she knew his mom would flip at the idea!

Adam slightly frowned. He knew it was going to be complicated with them all under the same roof, but he was still elated that he was going to see his girlfriend every day for month!

"I know it's not ideal, but nothing makes me happier than being with you."

She looked up and met his eyes. "I love you," she told him.

They both leaned in and shared a kiss.

"I love you, too," he said with a grin, as they pulled away. He lightly ran his hand down her arm, as he continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get to melancholy," she stated.

Adam shook his head. "No, it's fine, Fi. I get it, because it's hard for me too. I wish I we could just stay like this," he said wistfully. "It's going to be a while, but at some point this will all be behind us."

Fiona smiled and snuggled closer to him. The two of them lie there together, for a long time.

-oOo-

Adam tiredly opened his eyes. For a split second he expected to see the bright light of morning, but to his surprise the room was still dark. The light that met his eyes was the soft glare of the computer screen.

"Fi?" he called to her in a sleepy voice.

She was sitting nearby on the bed, Indian style with her legs crossed and tucked under. She was wearing reading glasses, which she rarely wore in his presence. He liked them because it gave her a 'sexy librarian' vibe. She turned to him startled.

"Adam?" She met his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you," she started apologetically.

He turned onto his side and rubbed his eyes. "No, it's alright," he assured her. "What are you doing?"

Fiona bit her lip. She had woken up sometime well after 3:00AM. Her throat was parched and she decided to get a cup of water. Adam was fast asleep so she carefully got up and threw on a robe because they had gone to sleep minimally dressed.

Amazingly the apartment was still quiet. All of her roommates and their friends were still out. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a cool cup of water. She smiled to herself after taking a few sips. Aside from the morning, Saturday had been a pretty awesome day. She and Adam spent all of it together and she enjoyed every moment. She was saddened that Sunday was almost upon them. She didn't want him to leave.

When she got back to the room, Adam was still sleeping. It was nearly 4:00AM at that point and she did not want to wake him. She simply watched him sleep for a while, filing the moment away as memory she very much wanted to keep. She did not want to think about waking up tomorrow, and not seeing him. He would be hundreds of miles away, back in Toronto. Back to his own life, and hers would be half empty.

"Fi?" Adam repeated, with a hint of concern. Hearing his words snapped her out of her reverie.

She smiled at him. "Just doing a bit of online shopping." She turned the screen towards him and he saw the Burberry website.

He laughed. "At this hour?" he remarked lightly as he sat up.

She closed her laptop before turning to him. "Not anymore."

He opened his arms, welcoming her into his embrace. She snuggled closer to him and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're adorable."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "That's not sexy!" she teased him, echoing his sentiments from earlier in their relationship.

Adam snorted and gently caressed her cheek. "Har har," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back and he eagerly deepened it.

"Whoa," she softly laughed as she pulled away. She looked into his eyes. "Again?"

He quickly adopted a sheepish expression. "If you don't want to…"

She laughed at him and he looked at her momentarily confused. She took his hands and brought it to the edge of her shirt. He grinned wickedly before pulling it up, as she raised her arms. He tossed it aside and pulled her body close to his.

Adam placed a few light kisses on her neck before returning to her mouth. They shared a series of heated kisses as he ran his hands over her breasts and across her back. "Remember… when we… used to do this… everyday?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly before attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss. He moved them backwards, onto the bed with his body on top of hers. "Sometimes twice a day," she reminisced.

He gave her a lusty smile. "I could never get enough of you," he told her as he moved towards her neck. He placed a series of light kisses as he moved down to her collarbone. "Never," he repeated before coming to her breasts. He lightly sucked her left nipple and she moaned. He ran his hand up her right side and she was delighted at the touch.

"Adam," she whimpered. They had just barely started and she was so turned on she could hardly stand it. He recognized the need in her voice and she cried out when she felt his fingers graze her most sensitive spot.

He pulled back a little and traced her nipple with his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying his ministrations. He then shifted his attention to her other breast, lightly nibbling the skin as he migrated toward her right nipple.

He groaned in pleasure as he felt her hand caress his arousal. He was caught by surprise by her sudden movement and sent her a look of approval. She softly laughed.

"This isn't a one way transaction," she playfully noted.

"Good to know!" he joked. He moved up and brought his lips back to hers.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I'm going on vacation this week, but I wanted to share this chapter before going! I've been writing more for this story as of late, and decided to post it since it was ready!

**Reviews rock! :D**


	33. Rumors

"Long Weekend" – part 33

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last part! We've reached Adam's final day in New York City… You may want to eat before reading! You've been forewarned! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam looked into the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt. He was wearing a light colored dress shirt and khaki slacks. He debated whether or not to add a tie to the ensemble.

"You look handsome," Fiona complimented him.

He grinned at her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks. You look lovely as always." She was wearing a floral print casual dress.

She smiled as she came up behind him. She then rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle. Adam leaned back, into her embrace, and they stood there together for a long moment.

"I love you," she told him. In her mind she added, '_I'm going to miss you so much._'

He gently turned around, and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Oh really?" he teased. She gave him a look of mock annoyance. He chuckled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, too."

His knapsack was packed and they were getting ready to bid Fiona's apartment adieu. It was Sunday morning to and they were heading to brunch at the Coyne Penthouse. Her parents and twin brother would be there.

Fiona reached up and leisurely traced his jaw. "I'm so glad you came and got to see where I live!" she said with a small laugh.

He smiled. "Me too. It really does look great, Fi," he told her. "And the privacy is a big plus!" He lost count of how many times they made love since arriving here on Friday night!

She smirked. "Quite a plus, right?"

They both laughed.

"Come on, let's hit the road. You must be starved. I know I am!" he noted.

She nodded. "Although food can wait for just a minute longer," she quipped.

They both moved forward and shared another sweet kiss.

-oOo-

"You guys are heading out?" Michael asked. A note of disappointment was evident in his voice.

Gwen, Frank, and Charlotte were also in the living room, and they were sad to see the couple go as well.

"Yeah, we're going to brunch," Fiona confirmed.

Charlotte stood up. "Adam, it was very nice to finally meet you! I swear, Fiona talks about you all the time so I felt like I knew you before we officially met!" Everyone chuckled. "You have to come back soon," Charlotte finished.

Adam and Fiona grinned.

"He will!" Fiona insisted.

They all laughed again. Charlotte and Adam shared a brief hug. When they pulled apart, Frank, Gwen, and Michael were also on their feet. Each of them exchanged hugs with him too.

"It's been real, man," Frank told him.

Adam cracked a grin. "We'll always have food carts!"

The two of them bumped fists.

Michael playfully shook his head. "Boys!" he deadpanned.

Fiona, Gwen, and Charlotte laughed as Frank and Adam merely shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Mikey!" Adam said in jest.

"Hey!" Michael responded in protest.

They all laughed harder.

-oOo-

When they got back to the Penthouse the couple walked into the foyer hand in hand.

"I need food!" Fiona bemoaned.

Adam looked at her amused. She looked back at him annoyed, and he quickly switched to a neutral expression.

"There you guys are!" Lara exclaimed. "I thought I heard the elevator."

Fiona smiled and gave her mom a hug. "Yes. Is the food ready?" she asked urgently.

Her mother chuckled. "Of course. We're all in the dining room."

Fiona turned back to Adam. "Let's go!"

Adam and Lara exchanged a look.

"What?" Fiona asked innocently.

When the three of them entered the room, both Fiona and Adam felt their mouths water. On the table was decadent feast! There were croissants, toast with assorted jelly toppings on the side, various fresh fruits, deviled eggs, omelets, pancakes, french toast, bacon, and sausage. There were also lunch options, such as some mini paninis, Mesclun salad with cranberries, and French fries. Fiona was certain the latter dishes were added per Declan's request.

"Fifi!" her father said jovially. Declan was sitting next to him. He looked up and smirked.

Fiona walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. "Hey Dad," she said with a bright smile. Adam was right beside her.

"Adam, it's good to see you again!" Nolan said warmly. The two shook hands.

"Likewise, sir," Adam politely responded.

The elder Coyne chuckled at the formality. "You know, you can call me Nolan, right?" he reminded him.

"Er, right," Adam stumbled.

Nolan grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Either way is fine!" he assured him good-naturedly.

Fiona sent her brother a warning look. She could tell Declan was dying to laugh, but the look she gave him caused him to rethink doing so!

Lara clapped her hands together excitedly. "So, shall we dig in?"

Declan glanced at his parents. "Actually, I need to borrow these two for a moment."

Fiona and Adam exchanged a curious look as he stood up.

"Come with me," he said and directed them to his room. "Welcome to _casa_ Declan!" he told them when they entered.

Adam smirked. "Your accent wasn't so bad!" he ribbed him.

Declan shrugged. "I practice when I can!" he joked. He sat down at his computer desk and turned on his laptop.

Fiona sighed impatiently. "What's this about?" She was ready to eat and she wasn't happy with the detour!

Declan was uncharacteristically silent for a moment and bit his lip. She immediately felt a wave of apprehension. He typed in an address in the browser and hit enter before looking up.

"Well, people suck but all of us knew that already," Declan started.

Adam stepped closer to his girlfriend and took her hand. "Is it something else about us?" he asked in an expressionless tone.

Declan slowly nodded. "You can see for yourself."

Adam and Fiona leaned closer and read the words on the screen.

"_Which young socialite is quietly dating a boy who was born a girl? She's reluctant to go public over worries that her beau's tragic past will become tabloid fodder. Unfortunately – or fortunately depending on how you view it – it almost certainly will._"

Declan clinched his jaw again. It wasn't surprising that there would be a write up about his sister and her boyfriend, after all the story behind Fiona and Adam was common knowledge amongst those in their social circle. Still he wasn't happy to read that blind item. There was an undertone of glee in it that rubbed him the wrong way. It was like the writer was hoping for drama. He looked at his sister concerned.

Fiona sighed. That was definitely about her and Adam. The two shared a look.

Adam wondered what she was thinking. She had warned him about press being brutal. He could see that she wasn't exaggerating.

"And so it begins," she stated with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry Fiona. It's a blind item so there's little we can do," Declan said apologetically.

She snorted. "I'm aware how blind items work," she reminded him lightly. She looked at Adam. "What are you thinking?"

He reached up and ran his hand down her arm. Her voice was so soft and sincere that he couldn't help touching her. He wanted to reassure her that he was okay. He looked into her eyes. "I'm thinking whoever wrote that can kick rocks."

Fiona and Declan laughed.

"Good to see that your sense of humor is intact," Declan quipped.

"Always," Adam smirked.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: We're approaching the end of this story. There are two more chapters left. (I am on a roll here!)

**Reviews rock! :D**


	34. Someday

"Long Weekend" – part 34

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is the penultimate chapter! (And the last one in New York City!) It's pretty long. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

When they returned to the table Declan and Fiona's parents were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They looked up at the three teens.

"What's the verdict?" Lara asked her son.

Declan glanced at his sister and her boyfriend. "We're good."

Lara smiled and nodded.

"What do you guys think about this?" Fiona asked her parents as she joined them at the table. Adam and Declan sat down on either side of her.

Lara and Nolan looked at each other.

"It's not unexpected. We knew this would reach the press someday," Lara began. "I'm happy that the two of you had as much time to yourselves as you did." Anonymity was a gift that few people knew the value of us until they lost it, either to fame or infamy. Unless one actively sought out notoriety or fame, it almost always had a negative impact.

Her children were born into high society so they knew both the upsides and downsides of this very well, but Lara was more than a little worried about Adam. His past seemed ripe for sensationalizing. He was a good person and didn't deserve to be dragged through the mud. However, she had a feeling the press was going to have a field day writing about him and his relationship with her daughter.

"Someday is nearly upon us," Nolan noted. "We'll have to figure out exactly when and how we're going to release Adam's name." He wished such a discussion wasn't necessary, but he was well aware that it was.

Fiona sucked in a breath. She turned to her boyfriend. "What are you thinking?"

Adam looked at her. When he first started dating Fiona it never crossed his mind that one day they would have to decide on when to 'go public' with his name! This whole situation was _bizarre_ to say the least. But he loved Fiona. He loved her with all of his heart. Unfortunately dealing with the press was part of her reality, but he would be damned if he would let it scare him away! He could see now that the shit was going to hit the fan soon, but he could also see ahead to days where all of this would be a distant memory.

He eased to into a relaxed grin. "This too will pass," he said, sharing the first thing that had come to his mind.

All four Coynes smiled at his words.

"Well said, bro-in-law to be!" Declan praised him. Fiona smiled at her brother. "What? I'm not sarcastic _all_ the time!"

"I know, but I find those rare occasions shocking," she teased him.

He grinned at her. "No good deed goes unpunished, huh?"

Fiona laughed. Lara and Nolan shared a smile, amused at their exchange.

"So… Can we eat?" Adam asked. He was seriously hungry!

Fiona kissed his cheek. "You totally read my mind!"

Nolan chuckled at them. "Okay, let's get to it!"

None of them hesitated in grabbing their plates and reaching for the food in front of them.

-oOo-

After brunch, Fiona and Adam retired to her room. His carryon suitcase was already packed and he went on to place his knapsack on top. They kicked off their shoes and lay on top of the covers on the bed. He held her close and they simply enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"We've got one more game coming up before the semester ends," Adam told her. The Panthers were taking on another school in their division. "I don't think coach is going to let up." He wasn't looking forward to the double practices his coach was fond of in the days leading up to an important basketball game.

Fiona smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great," she assured him. She knew how much he enjoyed playing on the team. When he first joined they had little faith in him, but know he was an integral part of their defense. He consistently had the most steals during games, which took away chances for the opposing team to score.

He shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"You guess?" she teased him.

He looked at her. "We'll nothing's guaranteed!" he joked.

They both laughed. Afterwards they leaned in and shared a soft kiss.

A few moments later they heard two quick knocks at the door.

"It's Declan," Fiona informed him. She could tell by the way he knocked! "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened, and in walked her twin brother.

He smirked at the couple. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…"

Fiona frowned. "Of course you would assume that, even though we're both fully clothed," she pointed out.

"Well, one can never be too certain with you two!" he quipped.

"What do you want?" she asked, slightly annoyed with his insinuations.

He ignored her tone. "I'm heading back to New Haven. Just wanted to bid you both adieu."

She softened a little. "Already?" It was only 2:30PM.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I want to get an early start this time. The train gets crowded the later you wait. Even in first class," he added. There were plenty of students returned to Yale and other colleges in the area.

"I hear you," Adam acknowledged his plight. It was even worse in coach.

Declan turned to him and nodded. "Exactly. Who wants to travel at rush hour?" The quality of service went down when there were more people and he disliked cramped, confined spaces. Since it was the end of a holiday weekend, it was going to be more crowded than usual at throughout the day! A lot of people were travelling home after visiting loved ones.

Fiona smiled at the two of them.

After a moment Declan asked, "So is that why you have an early flight?" Adam's flight was leaving at 5:00PM. "Avoiding the post-Thanksgiving crunch?"

Adam had a wry grin as he shook his head. "No. I think all the flights are going to be full today regardless."

Declan nodded. "So why didn't you book a later one? It's a short flight from here to Toronto. You could have stayed for dinner." He knew his sister would have preferred that.

Adam glanced at Fiona. That's what she had wanted. "My mom didn't want to me to stay too late since I have school tomorrow," he explained.

"Bummer," Declan responded. "I've got classes tomorrow too, but my first one doesn't start until Noon." He loved choosing his own schedule for classes. It was one of the many perks of being in college.

Adam shrugged. "It is what it is." He turned to Fiona as he said his next words, "I'm really happy for the time we were able to spend together." It had been an epic weekend. Easily, the best weekend of his life.

-oOo-

An hour and a half later, it was time to hit the road. Adam grabbed his carryon suitcase and threw his knapsack on his shoulder as they left the room. They found her parents in the den and said their goodbyes. The couple then took a private car to LaGuardia airport. The ride went smoothly and before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

Adam gave Fiona a small smile before opening the car door. He stepped out and reached for his bags. Fiona followed him out moments later. She smiled at him, but he could see there were already tears in her eyes.

"I want to walk you the gate," she declared.

Adam gently shook his head as he reached for her hands. "I love you, Fi. I want to see you off safely." They had travelled here in a private car and he didn't want her to have to hail a random taxi. He wanted to make sure with his own eyes that she would be heading home okay.

"Adam," she lightly protested.

He moved forward and pulled her into his arms. She leaned into his embrace as they shared a long, emotional hug.

Fiona held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Being away from him, in another country was really hard. Adam fit in so well to her life here; she was going to miss him a lot. She loathed the idea of waking up tomorrow and him not being there, lying next to her in bed.

Adam softly smoothed her hair as he held her. He didn't want to let her go either. Fiona was everything to him. She was the love of his life. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Raise a family with. Share everything with!

He felt his eyes tear up and quickly kissed the side of her head before pulling away. He met her eyes and saw that some of her tears had already fallen. He reached up and gently wiped them away. He then brought his lips to hers, in tender yet powerful kiss.

When he pulled away to look in her eyes, he smiled broadly. "I love you so much, Fiona."

She smiled back. "I love you, too."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Three weeks," he whispered, reminding her that the semester was almost over.

Fiona grinned. "I know," she said, trying to be upbeat.

They both moved towards one another and shared one last, lingering kiss. Afterward, they gazed into each other's eyes for long moment.

"I had a really good time this weekend," Adam told her.

"Me too. I'm glad you came."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, princess." He caressed her cheek. "I mean that."

She softly laughed. "I believe you!"

He looked at her for a moment longer before taking a step back. "I've got to go." He didn't want to, but if he didn't leave soon he might miss his flight.

Fiona nodded, even though she wanted to tell him, '_Don't go!_'

Adam reached for the car door and opened it for her. "I'll see you soon, princess."

There was so much she wanted to say, but she didn't trust herself to say anymore without crying. Every time she left for the airport, it was incredibly hard. She always ended up crying on the plane. However, for the first time she was the one who was staying behind and she already felt how difficult it would be to get back to her 'regular' life after having him around for a few days.

He watched as she got into the car. He then closed the door behind her. Their eyes met and he smiled before taking a few steps back. "I'll call you when I'm there," he told her.

"You better," she said with a teasing smile. "I love you, Adam."

He grinned broadly and waved. "I love you, too, Fi! _Always_."

Adam stayed rooted to the spot as the car sped away.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last.

**Reviews = Awesome ;-)**


	35. Until We Meet Again

"Long Weekend" – part 35

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is the **final** chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

The moment his plane touched down in Toronto, Adam grabbed his phone and texted Fiona.

_** My flight just landed. Miss u already princess – Adam T. **_

She quickly wrote back.

_** Glad ur safe! I miss you too! Call me asap – Fiona C. **_

He smiled upon reading her words and messaged her that he would.

After he left the plane and went through Customs, he headed towards baggage claim. He didn't have anything to pick up, since he had a carryon suitcase with him, but it was where the exits were located. Again, he reached for his phone intending to give Fiona a call.

"Adam?" a familiar deep voice called to him. He instantly recognized it belonged to his dad.

He looked up and saw his parents standing a few feet away with bright smiles. He walked over to them and they promptly pulled him into a hug.

"Glad to see that you made it back in one piece!" his mother said with a laugh. She knew how much this trip meant to her son, and that he was quite sorry to see it end. However, she was thrilled to have Adam back home. The last several days without him hadn't been the same. Audra wasn't ready for an empty nest yet!

Adam looked at his mom with a knowing smile. He certainly had missed them too, but he left his heart back in New York City. It was hard to be fully happy when he was torn between two places.

Omar threw an arm around his son's shoulder. "Let's get out of here! Your mom made your favorites for dinner tonight."

Adam grinned excitedly this news. "I like the sound of that!"

-oOo-

The next day it was incredibly hard for Adam to drag himself out of bed. When he opened his eyes and realized he was back in his own room, he couldn't help but feel crestfallen. He spent a long time staring at the photo on his nightstand of him and Fiona. It was a recent photo, taken last month of the two of them at dinner with friends. The shot featured just the couple. Adam had his arm around her and they were turned towards each other, with bright smiles.

By the time he got to school his mood was slightly better. He received a phone call from Fiona when he was eating breakfast. He hadn't expected her to be up so early. It was a pleasant surprise. They chatted for a while. Even though they spoke on the phone several times last night, it was so good to hear her voice again! He missed her terribly and knew it would take some time to adjust.

"Good morning Mystery Guy!"

He turned around and saw Clare looking back at him with a teasing grin. He chuckled.

"New nickname?" he quipped.

She nodded. "It's going to stick!" she laughed.

The best friends exchanged a hug.

"So, you have to tell me all about your trip!" she said excitedly.

He smirked. "All about it?"

She gave him a look. "Well, you can skip over certain details!" she amended.

They both laughed. He closed his locker and they fell into step as they walked towards homeroom.

"It was the best weekend of my life," he began.

Clare grinned at him, finding his wistful expression completely adorable. "I believe you," she chuckled. "New York or bust, right?"

He nodded. "Absolutely!"

As the day progressed he saw that Clare was certainly right! Nearly everyone he ran into mentioned the moniker or made a comment about the paparazzi photos. Sometime after lunch Alli pulled him into the media immersion lab.

"Sit," she commanded.

He looked at her amused. "I don't get a choice?"

K.C., who was working a project in the row ahead of them, quickly stood up and walked over. "I don't want to miss this!" he grinned.

Adam sent him a quizzical look and sat down. He watched as Alli typed on the computer in front of them. She had opened a browser and was entering a web address.

"We're not the only ones talking about Mystery Guy," she noted in a sing-song voice.

A web page loaded with the headline: "_Fiona Coyne Says Goodbye To Mystery Guy_"

Sure enough, there was a picture of Fiona and Adam at the airport on Sunday. The two were kissing and their arms wrapped around one another. A second, smaller picture in the inset provided a much better view of their faces, as it showed the couple standing together. They seemed to be mid-conversation in that one.

"You're practically famous!" Alli concluded. She loved gossip so she thought it was pretty cool.

"You and Fiona have been dating for ages. How come they don't know your name?" K.C. asked confused.

Adam sighed. "It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be?" Alli asked intrigued. Clare had shared her worries, but Alli was curious to get the scoop directly from the source.

He shifted uncomfortably. "They do know my name but they can't report it because of my age." His 18th birthday was still a few months away.

K.C. frowned. "But doesn't it bug you that Fiona's kind of dating you on the sly?" Like everyone else at Degrassi he assumed it was common knowledge until the story on TVM aired.

"She's not," Adam insisted. "It's just that… we know when my name is reported so will the fact that I am transgendered… and also the hate crime with Owen."

K.C. and Alli both flinched at the mention of that name.

"I am who I am, and I am not ashamed of what I've gone through. But there is a lot of ignorance out there and we're bracing ourselves for it," Adam explained.

K.C. looked at him solemnly. "I understand why you would want to delay that." He had been perplexed and at first briefly wondered if Fiona was stringing his friend along. However, what Adam said put it all into perspective.

"Crap," Alli slowly stated. Now that she fully understood where he was coming from, she realized why Clare wasn't happy with all the fanfare online. "Well, you guys looked like you had a great time!" she noted, deciding to focus on the positive.

K.C. grinned. "Yeah, you both seemed really happy!" He then added, "With all that PDA I'm sure you had a lot of fun together in private!"

Adam laughed heartily.

-oOo-

"I made you a soy mocha latte," Gwen told her roommate as she sat down at the table.

Fiona looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

There was a short silence.

"Three weeks will fly by before you know it," Gwen remarked, commenting on her friend's unspoken thoughts.

Fiona snorted. Was she that obvious? "Then why does today feel like it's moving extraordinarily slow?"

It was almost 3:00PM. Yesterday she and Adam had been cuddling on her bed at this time. Right now, he was finishing up his day of classes at Degrassi. It was Monday, so he had Student Council after school. He was the representative for the Senior class.

Gwen chuckled. "I know the feeling."

Fiona shrugged. "Adam was here for only four days and I miss him like crazy. What's it going to be like after Winter Break? When I get used to seeing him every day and then I have to come back here? _Alone_."

Gwen took a long sip of her own coffee. It was a café au lait. "Long distance is hard. Really _hard_," she commiserated. "But you have to ask yourself, is it worth it?"

Fiona looked at her like she had three heads. "Of course it is! I love him!"

Gwen grinned at her impassioned response. "Then you'll have to deal. It sucks while you're waiting, but one day you won't have to. He'll be here in New York for good. You just have to hold on to that."

Fiona slowly nodded with understanding. "Sorry. I know that I sound like a broken record…" she apologized.

Gwen sharply shook her head. "You sound like a woman in love. Of course you're sad that he's not here."

Suddenly Fiona's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Adam. A silly grin immediately appeared on her face.

Gwen softly laughed and stood up. "Well, I'll let you get to it," she told her knowingly.

"Thanks," Fiona said appreciatively as Gwen walked away. She answered the phone. "Adam?"

"I love you, Fi," he told her without any preamble.

Her smile broadened further. "I love you, too!"

"I've got a few minutes before the council meeting starts. How are you?" he asked.

"Better. Much better since you called," she answered honestly.

.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Wow, final chapter! Still hasn't quite sunk in yet, but I've taken this fic as far as it can go! Would have to pick up with a new timeline story since the weekend is over, haha. I included 'Monday' to show a bit of Fadam's readjustment period.

**Thank you for following this story! I appreciate all of the alerts, faves, and reviews!**

FYI, the next story that occurs in the timeline is "Name", which takes place over Winter Break of Adam's Senior Year (Fiona, Drew, and Eli are all back in Toronto in that one!).

-Cheers!

* * *

Random Timeline Trivia:

Adam's birthday was mentioned in this chapter. When and what sign he is, is mentioned in "We Are Friends"! It's the _first_ Fadam story in the timeline series ;-)

In chapter 6 of this fic, Fiona references a scene from "Love In The City" which was only recently published! It's the one-shot "Your Decision".

Gwen, Charlotte, and Michael all appear in my Fadam engagement story… Which I might publish next. It takes place three years after Adam graduates high school.

Just finished writing this story last week, but I started writing it back in November! Insane, but like "The Wedding" I am very happy to have finished it!


End file.
